After The Curse
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: The big surprise, but not only theirs, The big proposal, but who's? Complications, Humor, Hurt, Comfort. And it all fits. Well it does in Tohru's life after high school. BTW, she didnt move far away from her friends. Will everything end in happiness? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know what this is supposed to be but I don't own Fruits Basket, you should know other wise I would be Natsuki Takaya-sensei.**

**I do this out of pure fun not for talent**

**Chapter 1**

As Kyo and Tohru made their way towards Shishou-san's dojo hand in hand Kyo thought about the box in his night drawer. He thought and thought about how to do it. He was going to propose to Tohru. It had now been 2 years since she had broken the curse. And there was no reason holding him back now. But Akito had well lived past her 24 birthday. She was now 26, Hatori says she lived because the curse had been broken and she was no longer "God". Tohru had been glad because of this, not only had Akito's personality changed but everything about her. Her and Tohru were now happy, good friends. So not even Akito cold hold him back from Tohru, his first and only love. He then again ran through his thoughts on how to propose to Tohru. This was something that he wanted to be special for her and him. For both of them to remember forever. He had gotten her a rather pretty ring. But it wasn't anything of the ordinary wedding ring, it had a gold brace with a sapphire/diamond butterfly on it, gold tracing it. She had already had a promise ring on her ring finger. He had brought her to buy one a little after the curse was broken, they had been together since. He didn't exactly want to buy her that one, but she had stuck her bottom lip out and did the puppy eyes thing. He bought it for her. It was a cats head, orange gems with striking red eyes it excited her so much when she saw it she grabbed my arm and started jumping and pointing, I laughed. I remember it like yesterday, and now im going to propose to her. He was going to Shishou's to ask advice.

"oh Kyo look its Rin she's with Haru can we go say hi before we go in?" Tohru asked with glee in her voice.

"can't we do this after?" I asked a bit too tired to deal with the cow's-former cow's randomness that drove him crazy, and his long time spiteful girlfriend. They had learned to get along great and all but it seems that she could have quite the attitude and short anger span.

"but," Tohru stuck out her bottom lip just as I remembered it that same day. "okay then." she then had watery eyes. I couldn't resist that. I bent down and gave her a meaningful kiss. I felt the same tingle.

"hey my favourite lovebirds, what brings you here?"

"oh Haru I didn't realize you come this way. How have you been?" Tohru asked

"very well thank you but I kinda realized something…" Haru said

"oh and what could that be?" Tohru asked

"well Kyo you look flustered something on your mind?" He asked nodding towards Kyo.

"oh no he does, are you okay Kyo?" She asked reaching up to check for a fever.

"no Tohru I'm just fine, I'm just thinking" I said grabbing her hand away an kissing her on the forehead.

"and don't worry her like that" he said as he looked at Haru. Who happened to be smiling warmly at the couple.

"yeah so you guys wanna go inside? Rin was supposed to be out here again with drinks but she's probably still inside. So come on."

They both followed into the dojo.

Rin greeted them with tray of tea and huge smile on her face, ear to ear practically.

All smiled back to her

"so I guess were all going back on inside then, dining room?" she asked looking at us.

"yes is Shishou-san home?" Tohru asked.

"yeah he's in the dining room, and im making lunch Shishou was trying so I took over." Rin replied

"good move" Kyo said in a laughing voice

" yeah I don't think this house could survive another fire." Rin laughed

They all walked into the dining room to find no Shishou. They all looked frantically around for him.

Rin and Kyo ran into the kitchen Tohru followed.

"Shishou what the hell are you doing?" Both Kyo and Rin yelled.

Tohru looked at him in fright. He was just pulling eggs out of the microwave, they then no sooner exploded in his face.

By then everyone entered the room. Then all burst out laughing.

All had been a lot happier when helped by a councillor with all the problems they had in their past.

Now that everyone stopped laughing and were wiping the tears from their eyes. Tohru ran over to Shishou.

"oh Shishou-san your not supposed to microwave these you could get hurt. Oh its all over you" she laughed. He smiled and took the napkin she was using.

"thank you Tohru-san now I know, nice to see all of you. So then I will start to help Rin with the lunch since that part didn't work out" he stated as he moved towards the oven

Kyo grabbed his arm, "oh no Shishou I think you want to keep the house in one peace-" Kyo said

"but-" Shishou started but,

"oh no Shishou I'm fine, besides I have Tohru to help me, she is a very good cook." Rin finished as she had Tohru by the shoulders.

"oh YAY! I get to help!! Tohru practically yelled while jumping up and down.

"okay Tohru there is no need to panic now" Shishou said.

"yeah, yeah Shishou come on were going to sit down and your not staying in here." Kyo said grabbing his masters arm and dragging him out of the kitchen.

They all sat down at the dining room sitting area.

"so Kyo what is it that's bothering you? Cause its definitely not nothing." Haru said

" yeah well that's why im here, well to talk to Shishou about it." Kyo said in a weird nervous voice.

"ok I am listening what is it?" Shishou said

"well you see… I am… well I am going to…um" Kyo was going slowly

"yes, yes were listening" Shishou exclaimed.

"well-" Kyo leaned in and started in a whisper,

"I bought a ring, for Tohru," "obviously" Haru said "yes well it was no ordinary ring, it's a wedding ring, I just need advice on how to propose." Finished Kyo.

"well you just have to think of what she likes and put it all together bring into one day then propose to her in the end. It will be the best day of her life" Haru simply said as though explaining directions to a movie store.

"there's the problem Tohru likes a lot of things, so can you help me with that?"

"definitely that's what family is for! Awesome, we should bring her friends in on this!!" Haru stated with excitement in his voice.

"good idea, so this Sunday we will all meet bring all her friends too, Kyo, Haru." Shishou said and then getting up giving his adoptive son a hug.

"finally becoming the man I dreamt he would always be." Shishou said hugging hi son tighter

"come on Haru you too, group hug!" Shishou said as though he was about to cry.

Haru got up laughing and joined the both of them. "man you guys hug like bears!" he said in little breath.

"their called bear hugs" Kyo said

Just the Rin and Tohru walked in with a tray full of food.

They both smiled, "having fun?" Tohru asked smiling her 1000 watt smile, Rin's was just about as bright.

They all looked at their pose and quickly moved into wrestling poses, "wrestling" they all said. Then they all smiled awkwardly towards the girls.

"whatever you say" Rin said eying them suspiciously.

They all sat down and started serving themselves.

"hey Honda-san um…I was wondering could you maybe bring Yuki to the…zoo this Sunday, he was kinda feeling down. But don't mention I told you he was feeling down… I was going to but I have to take…Rin to the…mall were buying…new winter clothes!" Haru finished up.

"yeah that's where were going and Kyo has to come to Shishou's". Haru continued.

"yeah…. I need new clothes anyway." Rin followed along awkwardly with what they were doing. Whatever they were up to.

"oh okay. I will ask him to and we will leave at noon okay?" Tohru said sounding quite a bit worried. "yeah that sounds great" said Haru.

"Tohru don't be worried im sure he's all right maybe just too much on his mind okay?" Kyo said grabbing his plate and the rest of the tables plate.

"okay" Tohru chirped and with that she too got up to help clear the table.

Kyo dropped the dishes off by the sink an made his way back to the table.

Kyo said in a whisper. "okay we will gather all friends and family whoever is important and that then plan it ok?"

"yeah sounds good we will work on that this week." Haru responded

"okay what don't I know?" Rin asked.

"lets go for a walk and I will explain." they then both nodded and left their usual hand in hand stride. They looked so cute, Kyo wondered how he and Tohru looked when they walked.

"but what about Yuki?" Shishou asked.

" I will tell him tonight." ever since they ended their feud they were now friends not in that creepy way Tohru once imagined them.

"hey Tohru we should get back, im sure Shishou can clean the kitchen without burning the house down." Kyo yelled to Tohru in the kitchen.

"but-" Tohru was about to protest. But Kyo immediately said.

"we did treat him to lunch, besides think of the mess Shigure had made in the house." Kyo said

Kyo got up and snuck towards the kitchen.

Tohru looked down at the mess in the sink and around the kitchen. Then thought about Shigures new mess. She bit her lip and then, "its--AHHH!"

Kyo then had her in his arms and was carrying her to the front of the house.

Shishou jumped up when he heard a scream. But then smiled when he saw his son coming through the door with his girlfriend in his arms. Kyo smiled and nodded on his way out the door with Tohru tightly clasped in his arms.

"okay Kyo I get it you don't want me to clean but-" Tohru was saying and starting to blush

"I didn't say I didn't want you to clean I just don't want you to be strained." he knew they no longer had school but he didn't want her to be too strained.

" but Kyo I have legs to I can walk" Tohru said.

"I know but im going to carry you, Tohru I love you." "oh fine then" she said and grinned ear to ear. "I love you too Kyo." Tohru whispered

Kyo stopped and looked at his girlfriend giving her the passionate smile only she could see. Then both heard a click. Saw a flash. And then hysterical laughter. They both turned and saw Haru, Rin, Shishou, Kunimitsu(Shishou's assistant),Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. All were laughing except Hatori though he had a smirk on his face.

" what the hell?! give me that camera!" Kyo said careful not to yell in his girlfriends ear.

She smiled at his consideration.

Shigure then blew a raspberry and away Ayame followed.

Everyone else left there said "well, then bye bye!" and ran.

Kyo then looked at his girlfriend.

"happy now are we?" he asked smiling

"Kyo its all out of good fun !" she said while still grinning

"I guess so.." Said Kyo before leaning in for the passionate kiss that was to follow earlier.

After a few seconds of the passionate kiss they heard another click, the flash, then the laughter.

Kyo ignored this and continued on with the kiss.

**RxR please**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, wish I did

Chapter 2

As Kyo and Tohru started back towards Shigure's he still had her in his arms but her blush had gone down fairly well until she was a light pink.

"Kyo if I'm getting too heavy you can put me down." Tohru said sincerely. They were now entering a public area and Tohru knew she would soon be as red as a gleaming apple.

"Tohru I want to and I'm going to carry you home. My treat ok?" He said then smiled down at her.

"okay" Tohru said giving up her protest. She then looked around to see everyone around them staring either smiling or glaring. Tohru couldn't see why they were glaring. But looked again to see they were all former classmates who were against their relationship.

Kyo saw this look. He didn't want her to worry over something that's not worthy.

"Tohru don't worry about them, you're the only girl I will ever love okay?" Kyo whispered in her ear that sent a shiver down her back.

Another 1000 watt smile and she chirped, "okay"

Soon the lovebirds were out of the public area and heading into the path towards Shigure's house.

"Kyo I'm not too heavy yet am I?" Tohru asked looking up into his red eyes. She saw a sparkling glint in his eyes.

"Tohru your lighter than a feather, besides being tiny." Kyo replied

"thank you!" giggled Tohru

"besides were almost there another few minutes." Kyo said

"okay! Kyo what do you want for dinner?" chirped Tohru.

"hmmm, maybe some meso soup." Replied with a thoughtful look.

"are you not feeling well?" Tohru asked looking concerned.

"no I just really like your meso soup. You make it taste delicious." smiled Kyo.

"okay then I will make your favourite for dessert! Triple chocolate fudge cake!!" Tohru exclaimed with glee.

"are you sure? Its not too much trouble is it?" Kyo asked looking at his over excited girlfriend.

"Kyo put Tohru-san dowwwnn!! Im hungry!" Shigure whined

They had arrived at the front porch. Kyo gave Shigure a glare and put his girlfriend. Who immediately started apologizing and bowing repeatedly.

"oh I'm so sorry Shigure we got caught up, and then--AHH! Look at the time!! I have to get started on the dinner! Oh Shigure do you want some chocolate cake too?" Tohru asked running towards the kitchen after removing her shoes.

"oh our sweet flower, yes chocolate cake sounds good! And Yuki was looking for the remote do you know where it is?" Shigure yelled towards the kitchen retreating to his study.

"um I think its on the T.V". Tohru replied.

'geez he looks every place but there?' Kyo thought.

"found it!" yelled Yuki from the living room.

"do you need any help Honda-san?" Asked Yuki as he entered the kitchen.

"no thank you, you can just rest until dinner is ready" she smiled

"okay but if you do you can either call me or Kyo okay?" Yuki gave her the smile only she and Hana could see. Yuki then remembered he was supposed to call Hana after dinner. He smiled at the thought that he had just bought her a promise ring. Of course Kyo suggested this Yuki really didn't know what that was. But was happy that he did.

"hey Yuki can I talk to you for a moment?" He heard Kyo call from the living room. He then nodded at Tohru who smiled in return. Then left for the living room.

"yeah?" Yuki said as he entered the room.

"Tohru still busy?" questioned Kyo

"yep with the cake and dinner but she wont let me help." Yuki said.

"I'm not surprised." smirked Kyo.

"hehehe, im not that bad anymore Hana is teaching me the basics" defended Yuki

"I didn't say you didn't know the basics it's the oven that's the problem isn't it?" Kyo inquired with a smirk.

"maybe" mumbled Yuki "anyway what did you want?" Yuki questioned before his cooking went to the point of total embarrassment.

"yeah I was wondering if when Tohru asks you to go to the zoo to go with her?" Kyo said looking up into his equal.

"yeah sure, why does she want to go to the zoo with me?" Yuki inquired with a confused look.

"um its complicated…well not really its just that its long to explain. So I will tell you after dinner ok?" Kyo said.

"yeah sure" Yuki said

Then they both looked up to the sound of a scream. Then back at each other with a frightened look, both got up to run to the kitchen, first bumping into each other then getting stuck in the kitchen door.

When they finally made it through the kitchen door they saw Tohru comforting Shigure who was on the floor holding his mouth.

"Shigure I told you it was still too hot to eat I'm going to go call Hatori ok?" Tohru said patting Shigure on the back and getting up to go to the phone giving Shigure a reassuring look.

As soon as Tohru left both boys looked towards Shigure and then at the ladle next to him.

"so what happened?" Yuki said

"lut lappend lat loo ooo leam lut lappend ss lobvis lint lit?" was all they got back from the man with a burnt tongue and no patience.

"Hatori will be here shortly so maybe you should go sit on the sofa and wait so I can finish dinner?" said Tohru looking to the boys who nodded and said "we will take him there" they both grabbed his arms yanked him up and escorted them out.

But Kyo went back to the kitchen.

"do you need any help? You look a bit busy." Kyo said coming up behind Tohru and kissing her head and resting his on her shoulder.

She smiled then said, "no I'm okay"

"ok, but what in the world happened to Shigure?" Kyo asked with curiosity.

"oh well I guess he snuck in here while I was finishing the cake mix and he was so hungry I guess and was ready to test the soup and burnt himself, well his tongue. I saw him when I turned to put the cake in the oven." Tohru said looking guilty

"Tohru don't feel bad it was his own damn fault" Replied Kyo.

"but if I wasn't late making dinner then he wouldn't have been hungry and if he wasn't hungry then he wouldn't have tasted the soup." Tohru said. She couldn't help but feel guilty about this.

"he would have tasted it no matter what Tohru so just forget it okay?" said Kyo pulling his girlfriend into a tight embrace. He was glad he could do this now, but sometimes he still expected the poof and orange smoke.

"so how about you finish up in here then we could feed that hungry dog 'kay?" Said Kyo as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"okay!" chirped Tohru.

"so that was your scream? It sounds like its changed." said Kyo in some confusion.

"actually-" Tohru stopped and bit her lip wondering if she should tell Kyo, "well it wasn't me- Shigure did that after he burnt his tongue." Tohru said

"seriously?" Asked Kyo.

"yeah but I'm sure he didn't know that it was going to burn him." said Tohru

"ok whatever, im going to go clear the table and sit for a bit okay?" replied Kyo. Tohru nodded and smiled in return then continued to cook.

As soon as Kyo left the kitchen he burst out laughing. He entered the living room and both men looked up at him.

"Kyo are you okay?" Yuki asked

"lal lahts loo lunnly?" was what Shigure said which Kyo was pretty sure meant 'whats so funny?'

"got-haha-quite the-hahahahaha-scream--hahahahah- don't you Shigure?" Kyo said

"hahahahaha that was Shigure? I though it was Honda-san--hahahaha" said Yuki

"lats lot lunnly!!" said Shigure. Then Hatori walked in.

"whats all the fuss?" Hatori asked

"Shigure screams like a girl!!" both boys said whilst laughing

"I meant what was I called here for?" though what he said Hatori still smirked at the comment

"I knew you had it in you Shigure" Hatori remarked

"he burnt himself on the very hot soup on the element." said Yuki as he wiped away his laughing tears

"Shigure, how can you be such an idiot? On the element and the element was on? Show me your tongue." said Hatori.

By now his tongue was red and starting to swell.

"okay drink this and you wont be able to eat for 3 days but drink that in morning and night." said Hatori.

"ahhhhhh" said Shigure who started crying.

Everyone knew it was because he was starving.

"serves him right." said Kyo who looked like he was holding back laughs but still had a smirk

"dinner" said Tohru from the dining room.

"staying Hatori?" asked Yuki

"sure" said Hatori over a weeping Shigure

When they arrived Tohru had already served everybody

"oh Hatori are you staying I will get another plate, where's Shigure he was starving?" Tohru asked

Yuki grabbed her arm.

"don't bother he cant eat, because of his tongue." said Yuki holding back a smirk

"oh okay, then Hatori you can eat Shigure's serving" Tohru said with a frown

"thank you Honda-san" said Hatori as he smiled towards Tohru. She always reminded him of Hana and made him happy if she was happy.

"do you like chocolate cake Hatori-san?" Tohru asked smiling that 1000 watt smile that lit up a room.

"yes did you make some tonight?" Hatori asked

"YAY! Are you going to stay and have some? I think you will really like it! Not like im bragging cause im not that good actually-" Tohru started saying

"Tohru you were pushed right through culinary arts school, you were qualified a professional chef after a couple of months don't be modest, besides he said he will stay, right?" Said Kyo. Hatori nodded and smiled at the blushing frantic Tohru.

"okay then I will go get it!" said Tohru getting up and running to the kitchen.

She came bouncing back in Yuki saw this coming, she tripped Kyo ran to catch her, Yuki ran to catch her, Tohru's face ended up in the cake.

"oh I'm so sorry! Oh, Hatori, you can come back tomorrow for some. Im such a clutz!" Tohru was about to continue but Kyo stopped her with a kiss.

"tastes pretty good" said Kyo after pulling back. Tohru giggled

Then Hatori and Yuki both reached for a taste. Tohru giggled some more.

"not too bad Honda-san I will come back tomorrow. But I have to get going now" said Hatori.

"okay. Have a good night!" chirped Tohru.

"be careful" He said as he left.

"Tohru you should go get cleaned up" said Kyo

"okay are you sure you can handle the mess?" asked Tohru

"Honda-san we will be fine" Yuki replied

"okay thank you I was feeling a bit tired anyway." said Tohru as she headed off to the shower

With that she went to bed early

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I really have to keep on saying the disclaimer I mean seriously if this was Natsuki Takaya-sensei

This would be in some magazine

But anyway I don't own Fruits Basket or anything that is a well known I don't think people read this anyway

Chapter 3

The week had passed fast before she knew it she woke up Sunday morning. Yuki hadn't seemed to have problems or a full head, the whole week hadn't even been eventful except when she was shooed out of the house for milk. That was after the cake incident when Hatori came back for cake.

She awoke to find Shigure, Shishou-san, Haru-kun, Rin-san, Ayame-san, Hatori-san, Kisa and Hiro, Ritsu-san, and Momiji all gathered in the dining room. She looked at her watch it was 7:00 o'clock, well that's what it said. She then looked at the kitchen clock. It said the same. She then looked at the group gathered in front of her, she was wearing a confused look that looked extremely cute. She then remembered what she was wearing, she looked down to find herself in her pink pyjamas', short, shorts and a tank top. She then bowed to everyone.

"good morning, I'm sorry can you excuse me I have to change I will be back shortly. All nodded" Tohru said now blushing. She turned around and bumped into Both boys

"were you 2 on a jog?" asked Tohru giving a morning smile. They nodded smiling in return.

"oh how fun one day I want to go on a jog in the morning but I don't think I would have the strength." she smiled again one that lit up the room.

"sorry but can you excuse me I have to change." she chirped looking down at what she was wearing blushing again.

"Honda-san are we going to the zoo when your done?" Yuki asked with an ear to ear grin, now that he knew what was going on.

"okay I will just serve tea first. Then we can leave." she said as she ran up the stairs.

Kyo turned around and blushed to everyone that gathered here to plan his proposal.

"Yuki are you ready?" Tohru asked as she came down looking extremely cute she was wearing a green tank top that hugged her tiny curves, with a white miniskirt, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Yeah lets head out then." she nodded and then Tohru heard a bang on the back door. Tohru looked towards the back door and gave Yuki confused look. He gave everyone else a worried look, Hana, Ou, Akito, and Kureno had arrived they were supposed to arrive later so it wouldn't look suspicious. But no they were here and he and Tohru hadn't left yet. He then grabbed her hand and ran towards the front door saying, lets go.

"but Yuki the back door what if someone's lost?" Tohru asked.

"um Kyo can help them, lets go on that morning jog you always wanted to." now they were outside he let out a relieved sigh.

"Yuki can we stop running, I'm well in a mini skirt." Tohru replied

"oh right sorry haha" he stopped running

"so what do you want to see first Honda-san?" Yuki asked her.

"well I think I would love to see--ahhhhh!!" Tohru as she nearly fell but was caught by Yuki.

"oh I'm such a klutz, thank you Yuki, you and Kyo are always my knights in shining armour!" She exclaimed.

"Honda-san you not a klutz at all just misfortunate" said Yuki "and maybe I should hold your hand so you don't end up on your face okay?" he said grabbing her hand.

"okay thank you so much Yuki!" chirped Tohru. He smiled in return

"so what did you want to see?" Yuki asked. He had held her hand plenty of times before as a friend but now it felt weird because she was going to get married to Kyo, but what if she said no? Nah she has too much love for him to say that.

"well I want to see the white tiger! Do you want to though?" Tohru looked up at Yuki.

"sure" he smiled.

"Yuki do you know what everyone was doing at Shigure's?" Tohru asked tilting her head to the side.

"um…nope" Yuki hated lying to her she was practically-no was his best friend.

"Yuki is something going on?" she looked up into his amethyst eyes as he looked into her sapphire blue ones. He felt bad lying to her but it was for her own good.

"no don't worry about it okay?" he said

She looked up again to find a sorrowful look in his amethyst eyes. But quickly looked away so she wouldn't meddle

"look Yuki there's the map maybe we can find the tiger in there." Tohru exclaimed

"lets go take a look then" said Yuki. He decided not to let go of her hand.

"okay we go this way?" Tohru asked pointing to the path

"actually-" he said grabbing her finger and placing it in the right spot. "this is the proper path" she giggled, he smiled.

Back at Shigure's…

"so did you get her a ring yet?" asked Rin.

"Yeah here take a look" Kyo replied. He handed the box to her and all the girls plus Momiji gathered behind Rin.

"awwww" they all said

"hey does Kagura know about this?" Hatori asked

"of course she doesn't what makes you think she does, wouldn't she be here? Common sense Hatori-nii" replied Rin. For some reason she had really been on edge lately and Hatori noticed this.

"um are you feeling okay Rin?" Hatori asked , truthfully he was kind of scared of her coming reaction.

"of course Ha'ri-nii but thank you for asking" said Rin in a cheery voice. Actually bipolar he thought.

"so then its decided, he will take her to the water front treat her to breakfast, bring her on a boat ride-" "don't forget to take the medicine I don't know if she gets sea sick." said Uo "yeah and then you bring her to the park to ride the carriages, there's an amusement park in town too so bring there ride whatever she wants then eat lunch, don't forget a photo booth, you will take her to horse riding, well the lessons, then take her shopping, then buy her clothes and a dinner outfit. Take her out to dinner. To finish it off visit her mothers grave and propose to her in front of her mother." said Shigure in an unusually serious voice. Everyone nodded and smiled with glee even Kyo.

"okay this is all going to happen tomorrow?' Kyo asked

"yep!" said Ayame in his usual voice.

"okay" Haru said " then shouldn't we all clear out, I believe they should be back soon." Haru finished.

"good idea" then soon everybody was gone.

At the zoo…

"Yuki that was so much fun we saw all the zodiac, well except the rat and cat." she giggled

"is that all you want to see Honda-san?" Yuki asked

"yes are you ready to go home?" Said Tohru

"wait I think we should be able to remember this day there's a photo booth. Come on" said Yuki smiling.

"okay!!" she smiled ear to ear.

The first picture- was her and Yuki smiling big

Second picture- was both funny faces

Third picture-was a kiss on the cheek from Tohru and a blushing but smiling Yuki

Fourth picture-a kiss on the cheek from Yuki and a blushing Tohru

Fifth picture-them hugging

As they stepped out of the photo booth a crowd had gathered.

Yuki and Tohru looked at the crowd and blushed in confusion.

"hey Yuki-kun are you with Honda-san now?" random person

"yeah I thought she was with Kyo-kun" random person

"did she break up with him?" random person

"omigosh he needs a shoulder to cry on" random person

"he needs a girlfriend!!" random person, a bunch of girls ran in different directions

"Honda-san's hot!" random person

"yeah!!" then murmurs of agreement

Yuki gave a death glare to the crowd and said, "she's still most definitely with Kyo and were just friends" he said and grabbed Tohru's hand and started to pull her away. "oooooooo!!" was the murmur.

As soon as she got to the zoo entrance she started tearing up

"Honda-san they don't know what their talking about you are in love with Kyo right?" Yuki said

She nodded but still cried. He then remembered that he could hug her. She hugged back and whispered

"thank you Yuki"

"your welcome" he replied

"awwwe" came from behind them. Both disappointment and glee.

He just pulled a cab up and they both got in

"you might want to clean up a bit" he said wiping away her tears "I don't want Kyo to beat m up because I couldn't stop you from crying or letting you cry" said Yuki

"but you did stop me from crying these are happy tears, thank you so much for standing up for me" she giggled. And he hugged her again.

Shigure's…

"Where's Tohru I'm getting hungry!!" whined Shigure, this was what felt like the millionth time.

"will you shut up and have patience I thought you weren't supposed to eat for another day." exclaimed Kyo.

"but-" Shigure had whined for the last time Kyo pounded his head and he was out like a light.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is all Natsuki Takaya-sensei's and any other big names I mention**

**Please read and review let me know if I should continue writing and am I the only one who has way more hits then reviews?**

**Chapter 4**

Shigure awoke with ice on his head and a bottle of Advil next to him with bottled water.

He winced at the pain but jumped up at the scent that reached his nose. At first he thought it was, fish but looked into the kitchen.

"my precious flower what are you making?" Shigure asked. "what day is it?" He inquired looking around very confused .

"haha its Monday morning you were out for a while and- here's your breakfast-I couldn't move you and Yuki and Kyo refused to move you- did you take your medicine?" she said looking at him

"yes mother" mocked Shigure. Tohru giggled.

"don't mock her like that Shigure she will be a very good mother one day" said Yuki walking into the room half asleep. just missing the wall

"thank you Yuki but um-um" she stopped and felt something in the back of her throat but held it back as Kyo walked in.

"good morning-ack- Kyo" said Tohru with a gag. Kyo looked confused.

"you feeling okay Tohru?" Kyo asked very concerned, this was his day, the proposal day she couldn't get sick now!

"she then chirped "yep I'm okay" she said smiling.

"ok that's good" he replied.

"Tohru wanna go out today?" Kyo prayed that she didn't say no.

"okay where are we going?" she asked

"it's a surprise" Kyo replied "are you sure you don't have anything to do? It is mostly going to take all day." finished Kyo

"nope I'm free all day" she replied

"okay can we leave right after breakfast?" Kyo asked "sure" she said smiling handing him his breakfast

ooo

Breakfast was done and all cleaned up. And Kyo was feeling anxious. This showed on his face.

"Kyo are we going now?" Tohru asked

"um yeah" he replied giving her a smile of reassurance

"oh I cant wait to see where were going" Tohru exclaimed.

"okay um I think Shigure called a taxi so I will go check can you go wait outside to see if it comes?" Kyo said.

"okay I will call you if one comes okay?" Tohru said

"yep I will be right out anyway probably" Kyo replied to her before walking out of the room

"hey Shigure did you call a cab?" Kyo asked walking into the novelists study.

"oh yes I did it should be here any minute" said Shigure with a mischievous grin.

"do I even want to know what your up to?" said Kyo. "is it going to ruin mine and-"

"_ahhhhhh_!" Tohru had shrieked from the front of the house. "KYO!!" she called

He looked at Shigure who was smirking and left the room to see if Tohru was alright.

He stepped onto the porch.

"Kyo look isn't it the best? I can't believe Shigure did this! Oh he's always dong nice things." squealed Tohru.

Kyo just grinned at his girlfriend and noted to thank Shigure later.

"shall we go then?" asked Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand

"yes, yes, yes!" Tohru said.

"you know you don't have to repeat yourself you know." said Kyo laughed. But still he couldn't believe that Shigure rented a limo for them.

Tohru just sat and pointed at things the whole way there.

"were here!" Kyo said.

"oh Kyo are we going on a boat?" said Tohru excited as ever

"yeah do you not like boats?" Kyo asked looking his girlfriend in the eyes

"um I'm not sure actually I have never been on one, me and my mom used to live by the ocean but she said something about being too klutzy for my own good so I never really went on one. She also didn't want to risk her only daughter" said Tohru looking at her surroundings in awe, for some reason she felt like remembering this day forever.

"look Tohru there's the boat were riding. Lets board" Kyo said pulling his girlfriend towards the ticket booth.

"okay" Tohru chirped

"tickets please?" the booth person asked Kyo just handed them to her. They were stamped and Kyo gently pulled his girlfriend into the line, soon enough they were boarded.

"Kyo where should we sit?" Tohru said looking around at the filling seats.

" its your choice, anywhere you want." Kyo smiled.

"oh Kyo look it's a sign for the sun deck can we go up there?" Tohru asked looking up at her boyfriend with a puppy dog look, this immediately persuaded Kyo.

"okay lets head up there" Tohru shrieked when she heard Kyo say this.

"but be careful we don't want you overboard, okay" Kyo said gripping his girlfriends hand.

They arrived at the top of the ship. Tohru immediately walked to the edge to peer over into the sea of blue. _It makes her eyes shimmer, Kyo thought. 'Shit' he thought I forgot breakfast but we already ate so we can cut that I will just get her a crepe._

"hey Tohru you want a crepe?" Kyo asked.

"oh sure but, can we share one? Im still not that hungry." She replied

"okay I will be right back" he said walking away.

**…**

"hey can I get one chocolate crepe?" Kyo said as he fronted towards the crepe stand.

"coming up" said the over cheery boy that reminded him of Momiji

"here you are sir and since your so nice have it on the house or should I say boat? Oh ho ho ho!" Kyo just nodded and walked away before his temper went up.

**…**

"here Tohru you can have some first and when you feel you cant eat anymore just give it to me." Kyo said handing it to her.

"thank you so much Kyo!" Tohru said grabbing the crepe. But suddenly she had a craving and felt she could eat this whole thing. Then her stomach growled.

"still not hungry?" Kyo laughed

"um well-" Tohru said looking down at her hungry stomach then at Kyo.

"go ahead eat it all if you want im not really up for it anyway." Kyo smirked at his girlfriend.

"okay thank you Kyo." she replied and started eating it.

**…**

When Tohru was done she asked Kyo if they could look into the ocean. He of course said yes. _Anything for you today, he thought._

"oh Kyo look out there you can see dolphins." Tohru pointed as Kyo held her waist so she wouldn't fall overboard. Kyo looked at his watch and noticed it was still quite early so he enjoyed the view with Tohru.

_'oh no I hope im not getting sick' Tohru thought as she held a gag back_. Then all of a sudden she felt her earlier crepe come out.

"oh no" Tohru said covering her mouth.

"Tohru lets get you to the bathroom." Kyo said calmly

**…**

Tohru and Kyo were in a handicapped bathroom since he couldn't go in the girls and she couldn't go in the guys. He was now holding her hair back. She finished up and cleaned up.

"here take these it was just encase you got see sick or something." said Kyo handing her a cup he found next to the paper towel dispenser and the pills.

"thank you Kyo." she said filling the cup and taking the medicine.

"im so sorry Kyo I couldn't keep it down!" Tohru said mentally scolding herself.

"its okay your probably just sea sick." he said as the boat stopped. Tohru fell into his arms. He looked down to his girlfriends fallen body. He could see right down her shirt and was about to look away when something seemed different, they looked bigger. Ugh what the hell im not gonna be like that damn perverted dog he thought quickly looking away before she saw him doing this.

"lets get going this isn't the only thing I had planned, unless your not feeling well then we-" Kyo started to say.

"no no Kyo im having fun already lets go! Please? Im feeling much better, much, much better!" Tohru said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout plea.

"okay" he sighed. "but if your not feeling well just say so okay?" he added

Tohru shrieked and jumped up and down "okay" she finished.

"next were heading to the park and take a tour on carriages. You up for that?" Kyo asked looking at his girlfriend.

"oh that sounds so exciting I really do want to go!" Tohru said

"okay but remember if your not well we can just head home." Kyo said grabbing her hand and starting to walk along to the park.

"Kyo look is that for us?" Tohru said pointing towards another limo.

"um I think so but I thought it was just for the morning." Kyo said looking at the sign the driver was holding.

"oh Kyo, Shigure did more than I thought. He has been doing so many good things from the day I moved in." Tohru said wiping a tear from her eye.

"you don't have to cry you know?" Kyo said smirking at his girlfriends emotionality

"okay shall we get going then?" Tohru said.

"yeah sure." Kyo said walking to the limo

"Sohma, Kyo? Honda, Tohru?" the driver asked the young adults nodded

The driver opened the limo door and they climbed in while the driver went to start the car.

"next stop United park." the driver announced

…

"omg, Kyo look there's our carriage!" Tohru said

"I didn't know we booked one" Kyo replied looking at the carriage being pulled by 2 black horses and said Honda+Kyo. He smiled.

Time passed as both pointed out amazing views and before they knew it the ride was coming towards the entrance again but it kept on going onto the road.

"um sir where are we going I don't know but I think our limo was still back there." Tohru said.

"sorry madam this was a special request but your limo will be at the next destination." the instructor said.

"um okay thank you sir" Tohru finished

"Kyo where are we going next anyway?" she asked looking excited

"you will see." Kyo said putting an arm around her while she leaned on him.

"you tired?" Kyo looked at her worried

"no, no, no just getting bit comfortable" she replied. she stayed in that position for the continuation of the ride.

**...**

"were here!" the horse instructor announced in a chorus.

"oh Kyo thank you so much!! I really wanted to go here oh I cant wait were going to have so much fun!!" Tohru exclaimed.

"yeah kinda thought you would which ride do you want to go on first?" Kyo asked again smiling but at his bouncy girlfriend.

"can we go on the Ferris wheel? I haven't been on one since me and mom went to an amusement park" Tohru said while her sparkling eyes focused on the Ferris wheel.

"yeah sounds fun lets get in line before it gets longer." Kyo said. They walked over to the line up hand in hand.

**…**

"next please" the ticketed said

"here" Kyo passed the ticket he picked up yesterday when they finished planning it.

"thank you sir enjoy your ride" he said letting them on

"oh this is going to be exciting." Tohru said getting giddy as they slowly rose farther from the ground

"hey Tohru you having fun?" Kyo asked

"yes so much thank you Kyo! Im having the best time" Tohru said

"that's good" Kyo said "are you feeling better now?" Kyo said looking at the girl.

"oh yes much better im still so sorry I threw up the crepe but it was good, it really was." Tohru said

"that's nothing its not like you could have prevented besides if you did keep it down you could have gotten sick." Kyo said.

"yeah I guess so but im not really sick at all but what are we going to do after this?" Tohru asked.

"your choice, but look at the time it's a bit past lunch so maybe something to eat." Kyo said looking at his cell phone time.

"that sounds good its just what I was thinking." Tohru said

"okay what do you want to eat?" Kyo said thinking of all the food there.

"I was thinking some onigiri with fish" Tohru said tapping her chin in a cute thinking position.

"sure my precious Onigiri" said Kyo kissing his girlfriend. When both pulled away the ride had stopped and people were looking at them waiting for them to get off or oooo'ing and awwh'ing

They both blushed and were breathless.

So they got up and went straight to the food court.

"look there's the onigiri stand" Tohru said.

"okay we going to that one?" Kyo said. _I would do anything for her, Kyo thought_. They quickly made it towards the stand while he had his hand around her waist.

"two orders of rice balls and fish please with an energy drink and-?" Kyo said to the cashier

"oh an orange juice please" Tohru finished. Her stomach was acting up so decided orange juice would be best.

"13.75 please." said the cashier as Kyo handed him the money and was given the change.

"here's your orders have a good afternoon" the cashier finished

"here Tohru be careful of what you want to ride after this okay?" Kyo said giving her a questioning look.

"oh don't worry im not feeling sick anymore." Tohru gave Kyo a reassuring smile that worked on him.

"okay then your ready for any ride?" Kyo asked

"yep a ride of a lifetime!" Tohru smiled a 1000 watt smile.

While both ate he looked around and spotted a photo booth. When they were both done he would take her in there.

"Tohru you up for pictures?" Kyo said when she was done eating

"really? Those are so much fun me and Yuki went in one." Tohru chirped

"okay then lets go" Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her in and they had 5 photos to take.

First photo- a passionate hug and smiles.

Second photo-a passionate kiss.

Third photo-Tohru leaning on Kyo, him kissing her forehead

Fourth photo-Tohru pecking Kyo's cheek him in a slight blush

Fifth photo- Kyo pecking Tohru on the cheek her 1000 watt smile

"there all five!!" Tohru exclaimed

"here Tohru look" Kyo said handing them to her

"oh Kyo their so precious!!" Tohru said with excitement and holding the pictures to her heart.

"Yeah they ar-**heyy!!**" Kyo said as they started to blow away and were soon lost from sight in the crowd.

"its okay Kyo there will be next time" Tohru said rubbing his back so he would calm down. "but can we go on that ride over there it looks like fun.

"yeah looks like fun to me too but your not going to get sick on me are you?" "I mean it is a big rollercoaster" Kyo said

"but I wont promise, cross my heart hope to die!" Tohru said in a serious cute way

"hey no ones dying but we will go on okay?" Kyo said laughing at her remark

"YAY! Lets go get in line!" Tohru said bouncing around again and pulling Kyo into line.

**…**

Fortunately Tohru didn't throw up on any of the rides they went on and they rode a lot; the **hellevator, wooden roller coaster, log ride, the swings** and many more. Kyo had also played many games and won her many prizes.

But then he noticed the time. It was time to go to the horse riding lessons.

"Tohru the next surprise is waiting for us" Kyo said over the loud noise of the crowds.

"oh I cant wait lets get going we don't want to be late!" Tohru said

"over here, sir, madam." said their limo driver allowing them to jump into the backseat

And they were off to the horses.

They got off at Maxine stables.

"hey yawl sorry but the horses that were booked for you are being cleaned so I got these nice black ones the lessons will last until 4 o'clock and you will be a better horse rider then probably anyone you know!" exclaimed the horse teacher.

"oh Kyo you are unbelievable I cant believe how much fun im having, its like a dream!" Tohru said obviously over happy.

"yeah do you need help on the horse?" Kyo said

"okay!" and with that Tohru let herself be lifted on the horse by Kyo

**…**

After the basic learning and romance of horse riding it was 4 o'clock they thanked the horse-sensei and went back to the limo.

"where are we going now Kyo?" Tohru asked now very excited

"first we have to get something to wear and maybe some new things for you" Kyo replied with a huge grin at how happy he was making his girlfriend.

"oh this is too much I will pay you back one day!" Tohru said.

"thank you but you have already done enough." Kyo mumbled

"pardon?" Tohru said at what Kyo was mumbling

"nothing just trying to remember something" He flashed her a smile

"okay" Tohru responded

"hello welcome to **metro town center** we are your personal stylists for your new wardrobe!" said the two ladies. "now which one is getting the whole new wardrobe?" one inquired.

"Miss Tohru Honda" said Kyo but thought, _soon to be Mrs.Sohma Tohru_. He grinned at this thought

"oh um no im well um nno-gee um" Tohru jabbered but Kyo stopped her with a light kiss.

"you deserve this and you don't want to waste all the trouble I went to make this possible do you?" he asked her. She just shook her head and said "lets get shopping!"

"_yay_" said the personal shoppers

How did he make this possible? He only planned the simplicities. Oh yeah it was probably Shigure he was on the phone all day yesterday .

He thought about a bunch of things but forgot what he was thinking about immediately when Tohru came out of a change room or he 'heard try this on' or 'what do you think Kyo'. all shopping was done in 2 hours and Kyo thought that was pretty quick for the 26 bags or more he was now pushing on the trolley that came. They brought Tohru to a change room and Kyo to a tux fitting where he got his tux for dinner and Tohru was being 'made up'. next was dinner, and then proposal he thought and started feeling anxious again.

TBC…

(A/N:sorry this took so long but i really couldn't go on cause the rehab hospital said something about earning your internet time and i had to stay up in middle of the night and write and sleep in the day but i finally earned the internet time back and can fairly i hope i don't persuade myself to lose it again i love reviews now please review and persuade me to keep writing i don't think anybody likes this but i don't know.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any big name brand things mentioned or Fruits basket**

**Thank you for all those who review I love you guys please review more(and those who think they know the surprise or guessed right please keep it to yourself or something could happen where its changed)**

**Chapter 5**

Kyo was all finished and was waiting for Tohru outside the limo. He was hoping she would be all right tonight, it was after all their big night. He hoped she would say yes but thought why would she say no?

"presenting Ms. Tohru Honda ready for dinner." said the shopping guru's. Kyo quickly looked down to make sure he looked suitable. He had a tie on but loosened and took it off now in his back pocket, unbuttoned the first few buttons, and hair was slicked back a bit. But she, she was, flawless.

"Kyo you look wonderful and so handsome!!" Tohru exclaimed running down the stone step, and nearly falling on her face. But regained composure quickly.

"T-T-Tohru you look, look so beautiful" Kyo stuttered along trying to find words to describe her beauty. He thought it was near impossible to do. She wore a pale pink dress, with white silk lace up wedges, she had a white sequence studded purse, she went along with the natural look no make up. Her hair the top part had been put up in a high ponytail and the bottom strands were left down her bang were swept to the side but she had the most mesmerizing perfume on.

She arrived in front of him but looked dazed._ I wonder if he's feeling its okay Tohru thought._

"Kyo are you okay you? look dazed" Tohru said bringing Kyo back to reality. He instinctively looked around and noticed Tohru had now appeared right in front of him.

"ah yeah. Just distracted." he looked at her and smiled. "you really are flawless ya' know, im the luckiest man on earth." he finished and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"sorry so sorry but the reservations are planned for 7:30 and its 10 after 7" said one of the shopping guru's

"oh she's right Tohru we should head out now don't want to lose our reservations" Kyo said opening the limo door for her.

"um Kyo where are we going anyway I don't think I can accept any more its too much!" Tohru exclaimed looking very worried.

"don't worry were not worried about that right now but I am about these reservations." Kyo said getting in.

"besides I don't really know where were going, Shigure said it was a good place, he also booked it I hope he did it properly." Kyo added

"don't worry he probably did it just right Shigure is good at these things" Tohru smiled. She always had trust in Shigure. Besides everything else Shigure planned turned out really great, _where did all these ideas come from anyway. _Tohru thought as she watched Kyo fidgeted around in the seat next to her.

"you okay Kyo? Did you lose something?" Tohru inquired looking at him while he fidgeted through his pockets.

"huh? Oh yeah just looking for something but located it." Kyo said but still quite restless

"here we are hope you have a good dinner" said the limo driver through the open door.

"um okay" Kyo said in a very nervous voice.

"omg Kyo I heard about this place it sounded so nice this is so considerate of you!" Tohru said in a very high pitched voice.

"yeah could you head inside so I can talk to the driver and so we don't lose our reservations." Kyo said covering up his anxiety.

_I couldn't have lost the ring where did I have it last? Did I take it out of my pocket? Was it still in the pocket before I changed._ when he came back to reality Tohru was already inside.

"hey sunny looking for this?" the driver said putting his hand out towards Kyo. It held the box to his and Tohru's future. He just looked at the ring an then at the man and to the restaurant multiple times. He was so relieved he didn't even wonder why the driver had the ring.

"thanks so much got worried there here's a tip." Kyo said grabbing the box stuffing it in his pocket and handing the man a bill he did not bother to see what it was. The driver just went wide eyed and was about to ask 'are you sure?' but looked up to see Kyo halfway to the entrance door.

"thank you sir I much appreciate it" yelled the driver Kyo just nodded.

"young kids and their love, hope he's truly committed. She's going to like that ring" said the driver who moved back to the front of the limo. He still had to wait to drive them cemetery.

Kyo sat there and thought about what he was going to do next._ 'I mean what if Tohru doesn't want to be committed, or doesn't want a wedding, what about kids we haven't even thought about that. Will we have enough money? Should we move out of Shigures? Man why didn't I think about this before? Im such an idiot, the only thing I thought about was the ring and the perfect way to do it._ Kyo thought as he was looking for what to order. He was thinking of trying lobster.

"may I take your order?" said the waiter who looked as though in his early 40's. _why doesn't he have a good job? Hope I don't turn out to be like that just pitiful,_ thought Kyo while he placed an order for the lobster and a side dish of rice balls.

"and what would you like madam?" the waiter inquired after he finished taking Kyo's order. Tohru looked flustered.

"um, well im not really sure. Do you have a special?" Tohru asked while still scanning through the menu. The waiter had to think for a bit _but how many specials could there be._

"um the only specials there are tonight is lobster, French style squid, oh and we have American soups and sandwiches tonight." the waiter finished. The waiter also looked as though he was getting impatient.

"oh I will get one of the American specials, please and thank you" Tohru said she actually looked kind of excited. _About American sandwiches?_ Kyo thought. Must be her first time.

"which order we have the American cheese-" the waiter was about to start counting his fingers off.

"um can you just surprise me im kind of hungry im sorry" Tohru said in a timid voice. "no need to be sorry I know the perfect one!" said the waiter doing the kind of salute a determined Tohru would do. "you aren't allergic to anything are you?" the waiter continued. Tohru just shook her head and the waiter bounced away happily. The couple thought it was because he was glad to give advice but Kyo was worried about what kind of food they were going to serve Tohru.

"oh Kyo I am so happy my first time to have American food, what did you order?" Tohru said excitedly. She saw lots of couples but saw out of the ordinary people as well. There was people and their dogs lesbians and gays there was groups of men that look like a mob group and a group of multi people Tohru thought they looked weird cause they were wearing quite the disguise, maybe they are a gang! Tohru thought.

"Tohru you want to have some of my lobster?" Kyo said looking at the humongous thing they called a lobster on a plate.

"oh Kyo are you sure? I mean I think I have enough food" Tohru said thinking _'when did the food arrive?_

"I have an idea have some of the American food and I will have some of your lobster" Tohru said gathering up some of her food.

"okay but I was--whatever, you do know this is American style food not actually from America" Kyo said

"huh?--oh I knew that silly" Tohru said looking at her food. "anyhoo here have some it should be good." Tohru said while handing him some but unfortunately was having problems finding room on his plate.

"oh here I'll give you this." said Kyo rounding up some rice and a claw and a piece of the tail making room their exchange.

"thank you Kyo I never really had lobster except at this reception me and mom went to." Tohru said looking from the lobster to the American sandwich.

"do you not like lobster? You don't have to eat it if you don't like it" Kyo said looking at his girlfriend in concern the last time he caught her from falling she seemed somewhat heavier but not a lot just enough to notice.

"oh no its not that I just don't know which one to start on." Tohru said looking at the food in concentration.

"ha-ha I don't know either" Kyo stated "well here I will help you choose, get up" Kyo said grabbing for her hand.

"how is that going to solve anything, we need to sit down to eat don't we?" Tohru said holding a giggle.

"you'll see just trust me. You do trust me don't you?" Kyo said while smirking

"of course" Tohru finally got up.

"okay close your eyes and hold onto me tight." Kyo said. Tohru was glad she could hold her boyfriend without him transforming. Soon enough he started spinning her and she started giggling.

"don't drop me Kyo!" Tohru squealed enjoying her fun. Soon music started, it was a slow version of _Mariah Carey's we belong together._ Tohru liked it. But she was spinning and couldn't hold the urge to giggle.

Kyo looked around and seen they had gotten a majority of the restaurant to start dancing. But he looked at Tohru and saw she was having fun but didn't want her too ditzy when they ate so soon he would stop.

"okay keep your eyes closed." Kyo grabbed her hand so that they were hand in hand but with his in control.

"eeny meeny miny mo" Kyo said in a whisper "open your eyes, looks like were having our sandwiches first" Kyo said.

"oh look everyone else is dancing too, that was fun" Tohru said now sitting down so she didn't fall down.

She took a bite and thought of it as she swallowed it was really good not like the place they call Subway.

"good isn't it?" Kyo said smiling at his girlfriends thinking face. It was so incredibly cute.

"oh is it ever thank you so much Kyo I have had so much fun today and I had good food and a very good time I just don't know how to make it up to you its not even my birthday or a special occasion." Tohru blabbered.

"its alright I did it cause I want to." Kyo rubbed her hand with his thumb. "it will be a special occasion one day" Kyo mumbled.

Tohru was chewing but stopped when she thought she heard something. So she swallowed to check.

"did you say something Kyo?" asked Tohru but she blushed instead she had found Kyo staring intently at her. He too blushed.

"um no just thinking" Kyo said then looked away to prevent her from seeing his blush. She just giggled. This made him calm down it always did. He started to laugh too. Then both laughed.

"Kyo your so cute when your embarrassed" Tohru said still giggling

"well I don't think there's a time when your not cute" Kyo said blushing actually surprised at what he said now blushing furiously.

Tohru giggled again but this time reached across the table and kissed his cheek which made her now blush, both blushing.

They ate silently ate their dinner for a bit. Tohru decided it would be a good idea to break the silence.

"did you like your sandwich?" Tohru said trying to break her lobster shell.

"yeah it was pretty good but I would prefer your cooking" Kyo said trying also to crack the shell.

"thank you but im-ahhh oh no I forgot I didn't even prepare anything for Shigure and Yuki oh they must be starving." Tohru panicked to look for her cell phone, she barely used it after all.

"Tohru they're probably okay its actually a bit late and Shigure ought to have known our plans today he planned a lot of it" Kyo said still trying to crack the strong shell.

"oh I guess your right--ahhh" Tohru had shrieked Kyo yelled. He cracked the shell but it happened to fly everywhere. _Too much force I guess. _Kyo thought while he tried to calm himself down with his eyes closed.

Sooner he felt dabbing on his face after his eyes were cleared of all unknown pieces of lobster he opened them to see Tohru being cleaned up by waiters and waitresses.

"im so sorry Tohru I guess I kinda got frustrated I was hungry." Kyo explained now taking the napkin from the waitress who was trying to clean him up.

"um that's okay I was pretty hungry too but not really anymore but they did a really good job look you can barely notice." Tohru said as the remaining staff did their last minute touches. She did look as good as she did before but there was a stray strand. Kyo pushed the stray strand back and planted a passionate kiss on her. When both pulled away they were quite breathless and seemed to have attracted some attention.

"aren't they the cutest" whispered some people.

"yes looks like young love is progressing" said an elderly couple.

"why don't you treat me like that?" said a pouty girl. "what do you think we're doing here?" replied the boy.

Kyo and Tohru blushed but looked at each other.

"I love you Kyo" whispered Tohru.

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo replied

_'it cant be beat'_ both thought.

"ahem, sorry to disturb but I had heard that you had a mishap with our lobster and noticed what the problem was" said a man that looked like the manager and their waiter beside him.

"oh um yeah well--" Kyo said while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll pay whatever you want" Kyo finished. Now focusing intently on his shoes and rubbing his neck.

"oh no that's not the reason at all, not even close. Actually we were here to apologize for the inconvenience our waiter here had not given the proper tools for eating the lobster so were terribly sorry the meal is on us and here is a gift card for one of our many owned establishments" said this manager person who was now grinning. But grimaced towards the waiter and both left.

"shouldn't we still leave him a tip I mean he did try his best and it was a simple mistake, I make mistakes all the time" Tohru said looking sympathetically towards the back of the waiter who was now helping different people.

"don't worry I was planning on it anyway he did remind me of you" Kyo said in a very serious voice that included a firm face.

Tohru gave a worried and sorry look and bowed her head

"im so sorry Kyo I have inconvenienced you like this I really didn't mean to its out of--" Tohru said frantically looking for the proper words and repeatedly bowing. But Kyo decided to stop before she gave herself a fever. But started laughing and Tohru pulled his hand away.

"is something funny Kyo?" Tohru gave an intensely confused face.

Kyo stopped laughing and looked at his hopefully fiancé to be.

"nothing really I just thought it was so funny how you took me seriously your so cute when your flustered and your confused face is adorable im glad you're my girlfriend" Kyo said looking at her. Then started to flush furiously. had he just said that? He then noticed that this day was turning out to be quite the event but was happy that he had said that his girlfriend was now glowing.

"Kyo thank you so much but I don't think I do honestly I think that there are way--" Tohru was cut off again but this time with a soft kiss.

"your honestly too modest" Kyo said now smiling.

"oh okay" Tohru said now agreeing.

"where's this place for anyway?" Kyo inquired looking at the gift certificate from all directions.

"lets me see for a second please" Tohru giggled at her boyfriend who was still flipping the card around confusedly. He then handed it to her and looked around.

"oh this is way too generous Kyo we should return it and then thank them, oh I know maybe we should do something for them." Tohru said looking at Kyo while she was swinging the card around.

"hey, hey what's the problem its just a certificate for some place right? Cant we use it anyway, besides wouldn't it be rude of us to return their gift." Kyo said watching Tohru slowly calmed down after thinking about it.

"okay but I think you should take the gift for yourself, I already have something from there." Tohru stated she started to fuss around with her ring. _Was this the only ring she would ever get?_ She thought as she fell deep in thought.

"Tohru are you stuck in there?" said Kyo tapping her head softly.

"stuck in where? Kyo im right here" Tohru said looking around remembering where she was.

"ha-ha I know but you weren't responding for a bit." Kyo finished looking at his somewhat confused girlfriend.

"oh im so sorry Kyo I was just thinking what were you saying?" Tohru looked guiltily at Kyo.

"well I was wondering what's wrong with this certificate I don't know what its for yet." Kyo said and started to flip the card around again.

"oh its for that jewellers store remember where my promise ring came from the one with the orange rhinestone gems and ruby eyes" Tohru said smiling at her ring but then made a small frown wondering still if this was going to be her only ring.

"something wrong?" Kyo was still fussing over her earlier incidents but saw her frown wondering if it was something else.

"nope just a bit full" replied hopeful not to sadden Kyo after all she was glad with this ring.

"oh alright then I'm full too so wanna head out?" Kyo said looking towards the door it was still bright out but it wouldn't be for too long.

"okay but where are we going now?" Tohru said face and voice gleaming.

"I think we will end the night in a visit" stated Kyo

"okay but where and who?" Tohru asked now surfing through her thoughts wondering if she knew.

"you know them very well lets get going before dark." Kyo stated and grabbed her hand both strode out hand in hand and could feel the stare from other people on their backs.

**…**

"Ready to go now?" inquired their limo driver. Actually kind of happy to be home soon he was getting hungry.

"sorry madam and sir but we have prepared a complimentary meal of our finest selection here you are have a good night" said the waitress who just gave them a meal and was walking away.

"it looks good but I don't feel I can fit anymore of anything" said Kyo who was rubbing his stomach.

"I think I am full enough" Tohru said and looked towards the limo driver who had now opened their door.

"oh I don't think you have eaten yet and you have been out her for a while would you like this?" Tohru asked innocently handing the dinner towards him.

"oh thank you kindest lady I will enjoy and appreciate it." said the limo driver.

"oh no I…mean…um…well" Tohru was starting to jabber.

"Tohru he will appreciate it so come on I want to go before dark" Kyo said in a gentle voice that made Tohru nod and get in.

"sorry she's not good at taking the comments she's modest" whispered Kyo before he got in.

Tohru held Kyo's hand he held her.

"Kyo where we going now?" Tohru asked looking around at her settings and noticing them.

"um well you will know pretty quick." Kyo said

"here we are enjoy your night I am not scheduled to take you home, im sorry I would if I could but I have prior engagements." said the man who opened the door.

"thank you for all you have done dearest sir" said Tohru who was walking a bit further ahead. She was wondering why Kyo had brought her to her mothers gravesite.

"you're a lucky one she's perfect she will make you happy keep her happy" said the limo driver who was smiling at Tohru.

"thanks, here's your tip." Kyo said handing it to him in his empty hand.

"oh no I couldn't-" the driver said trying to hand it back but Kyo was running off to Tohru.

"take it or let it fly." Kyo yelled back

"thank you sir!" replied the limo driver.

**…**

Kyo reached his girlfriend and had her hand in his now. They finally reached her mothers grave

"hi mom I know this is sort of unexpected but hi" Tohru whispered as she bent at her mothers gravestone.

_She probably did expect this we planned it yesterday._ thought Kyo

"oh I would clean your gravestone but I had no notice so im sorry mom" Tohru said.

"don't blame yourself I should have thought, im sorry Kyoko." Kyo said as he bent.

"well I came prepared" said someone who was now tapping the gravestone.

"grandpa?" Tohru said jumping up and hugging him.

"nice to see you too Tohru" said grandpa Honda. "but I am here for a reason."

"what I was going to clean the grave but I didn't have any supplies." Tohru said gesturing towards the grave.

"but I am here for much more" grandpa Honda says.

"Tohru" whispered Kyo who was still on the ground, kneeling actually. "Tohru, I love you so much and I want to be there forever, to protect and care for you, I want to be more to you, I want you to be my wife, Tohru will you marry me?" Kyo said who had his head to the ground and was probably blushing furiously.

Tohru was silent for a couple of minutes, but finally dove into Kyo's arms, he was glad he was getting worried.

"Kyo I will gladly marry you oh this is such a beautiful ring I love it, thank you so much." Tohru was now crying but happily and the ring fit perfectly.

"you have my blessing but now I must do my work." grandpa Honda said and started to clean the grave.

"lets us help please" said Kyo who was happy as ever.

"go on ahead" grandpa Honda said handing them the supplies.

"did you hear that mom? Im going to get married I hope your happy" said Tohru.

"im sure she will be it was my promise to her and you when I was a young boy. It was fulfilled and your happy as long as you are im sure she will be" said Kyo who was mumbling quietly.

"yes I think she will be" said Tohru who was placing the finishing touches and flowers on the gravestone.

"you kids better get home before it gets too dark." grandpa Honda said.

"what about you grandpa? How are you getting home?" Tohru asked.

"your aunt is coming to get me, pretty soon" he said looking away knowing how Tohru feels about her aunt.

"hey Tohru we should get going Shigure and Yuki will get worried." Kyo said knowing that Tohru and her aunt weren't on good terms.

"um okay see you grandpa." Tohru said hugging her grandpa.

"Tohru you should get on my back, you have had a long day." Kyo said bending his legs a bit for Tohru.

"but I can walk its not that far." Tohru tried to resist even though she was tired she didn't want Kyo to be.

"I can kidnap you in my arms or you can get on my back wilfully." Kyo said getting closer to Tohru.

"okay, okay come down a bit more please" Tohru said grabbing Kyo's shoulders, they felt bold and strong.

"here we go ready?" asked Kyo securing his grip around Tohru's legs.

"yep lets go home Kyo." Tohru said resting her head on his shoulder.

"see you gramps" said Kyo in a friendly voice

"good night grandpa" Tohru waved.

"wait turn around" said Grandpa Honda, there was a click and a flash.

"that will be a nice picture." he said smiling. Kyo flinched, _what was with people and pictures these days?_ He thought.

"Kyo are we going now?" Tohru asked cause she noticed it was getting a lot darker now.

"yeah" he replied and started towards home.

Before he knew it he felt Tohru's head fall onto his shoulder and saw she was sleeping, _she looks so peaceful,_ he thought.

When he arrived at the porch he was wondering what was waiting on the inside. He slowly opened the door to find crowded people in there they were about to yell but he showed them sleeping Tohru he heard a bunch of 'awwhs' before Yuki came up to help him.

"here lets just put Honda-san on the couch for a bit." Yuki said grabbing her off Kyo's back and carrying her to the couch. Yuki grabbed her hand and looked at it he saw the ring on her finger. _It looks so beautiful on her,_ he thought.

"she said yes hey?" Yuki asked looking over at Kyo smiling both smiled.

everyone was still gathered waiting for Tohru to wake.

"protect her good or bad things will happen to you" said Yuki.

"yeah I will hurt you if you let anyone hurt her" replied Kyo.

"do anything not only bad things will happen but horrible things" Hatori joined. Both boys went wide eyed but knew what Hatori could be capable of.

"yes me Ha'ri will be keeping an eye on our precious flower." said Shigure in a serious voice that made everybody laugh. Shigure eventually joined.

"oh what time is it?" Tohru asked when she looked up to find Kyo and Yuki beside her and everybody behind them but not Akito or her friends, she thought they would show up sooner or later.

"look im going to be married" Tohru did a million watt smile.

All nodded and grinned.

"don't tell me this kid was taking all the credit we all helped with the plans today" Rin said glaring at him.

"well it would have been weird to have a big meeting to plan just to take her out" Kyo defended

"oh thank you all I really appreciate it" Tohru said tearing up again.

"anyway we have an announcement, well announcements" Haru said getting up next to Rin.

TBC…

**(A/N please review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am trying to do this as fast as I can sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any big brand names or Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 6**

"Haru are we really going to announce this now? I mean they just did it I thought we were going to do it a bit later!" Rin hissed into Haru's ear but it was now so silent they heard every word.

"an announcement? I want to hear I want to hear!! Is it a good one? Is it about you and Rin about someone else?" Momiji asked while bouncing around in his seat, gleaming waiting for the surprise.

"well yes its an important one but I thought we were going to wait." hissed Rin glaring at Haru.

"fine for my baby(referring to Rin) we can wait a little longer" smiled Haru now that he noticed his girlfriend staring daggers at him. "but it will be announced when the wedding is being planned!" said Haru in a triumphant stand.

Hatori had an idea of what they were going to announce he after all announced it to them a few days ago, but this was all going so fast especially with Kyo and Tohru but now Haru and Rin.

"fine then but not a word till then" Rin said obviously calmed down by postponing the coming conversation.

"actually I was hoping we could talk about the wedding tomorrow its when my grandpa is freest. So could we?" Tohru asked looking to the crowd in the living room.

" well the Mabudachi Trio has nothing we were going to hang here." smiled Ayame and Shigure but Hatori just nodded.

" Onee-chan I will be here for you! You were always there for me!" said Kisa smiling triumphantly.

"if Kisa is coming I am no way I am letting her be alone with them" said Hiro fingering towards Ayame and Shigure, but he really did want to see what this important announcement was.

"Ritsu is invited too! He should hang with more cool people anyway" said Shigure who had now grabbed Ritsu and was roughing with him.

"okay thank you everyone I will call Akito and my friends and ask them to come tomorrow." chirped Tohru

"everybody should head home we have a long day ahead tomorrow" Hatori announced getting up now.

"come on Ayame, do you need a ride well Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa. What about you Haru, Rin?" Hatori asked now looking at them all. All just nodded in response.

"okay lets go" Hatori said before giving his goodbyes. All gave their goodbyes and headed on their way to the car.

"my dearest brother I am sorry that Kyonichi stole the love of your life you will survive though, you have that wonderful Hanajima girl anyway!" said Ayame before bouncing away. Yuki looked at Tohru, she and Kyo were talking about something she was really happy with Kyo, but she was like a sister or motherly figure to him. She looked his way and smiled warmly and he smiled genuinely in return.

"im off to bed my love birds and birdie you all should get to bed" said Shigure before disappearing into his study.

"okay good night Shigure, good night Yuki." said Tohru as Kyo pulled her up.

"yes good night Honda-san, good night Kyo see yah Shigure" Yuki said and walked up to his room. _I wonder what were going to do with Honda-sans old room she is now staying in Kyo's._ Yuki thought as he passed Tohru's old room.

"Kyo what are we going to do? I don't want a huge wedding." Tohru said as she got ready for bed.

"well all I want is a wedding to remember and one to make you happy" said Kyo as he hugged Tohru when she got into bed.

"well I don't think its really going to be a lot of our choice I mean practically the whole family is helping us and their ideas are applicable." Tohru said closing her eyes getting ready for sleep.

"well lets worry about this tomorrow get some sleep" Kyo said also closing his eyes.

**…**

_'I wonder what kind of wedding their going to have, after all Onii-san is helping and Shigure is in on it a lot of people. With weird ideas and Tohru is too polite to refuse.'_ Yuki thought as he lay in bed.

_'I wonder what Hanajima would think if I propose, hmm maybe someday but I think, oh crap I forgot to call her'_ said Yuki jumping up in his bed, but laid back down realising what time it actually was.

_'oh I cant wait I have big plans for this wedding'_ thought Shigure before he fell asleep.

**…**

_'knock, knock!_ Was the rap at the door in the early morning.

"im so sorry just a minute, erm im not quite ready yet" yelled Tohru as she hopped around getting dressed. Today she was wearing a light blue flare skirt with a loose fitting polka dot shirt with a waist hugging band at the bottom, the polka dots were blue and green with white back round.

"Tohru no worry its me and Hana, just let us in!" replied Uo from the front. Tohru had jumped down the stairs in excitement.

"Hana, Uo!! I am so happy to see you both, have you heard? I am engaged to Kyo!" exclaimed Tohru waving her hand around in front of Uo and Hana.

Kyo came down stairs in a loose white shirt and boxers, but he went straight to the kitchen grabbed the milk an came back to see Tohru.

"hey Tohru who was at the door?" asked Kyo as he chugged down some milk.

"you mean who is at the door and don't you use a glass? Obviously your not the only one who uses that. Go make us some tea" said Uo looking at him. "and get dressed!" finished Uo.

"yes give us some jelly buns too" added Hana.

"why the hell so early, and im not getting anything and I will get dressed when I want to" _'when the hell did they get here and have authority'_. thought Kyo

"um its okay I can do all that um you guys can sit in the dining room" Tohru said looking at Kyo in a sincere look as if saying _'I wish you would, please?'_ and then she walked off towards the kitchen.

"actually Tohru wait for me I will just get dressed and I will help you" said Kyo as he started up the stairs.

"okay I will wait in the kitchen then" Tohru yelled up the stairs as Kyo ran around the room looking for something clean to wear. _'why is it that I am always hypnotized by her?'_ Kyo thought as he finished up.

Kyo ran swiftly down the stair and swung to the left on the way down and fell down the stairs landing at the bottom on his face.

"omigosh Kyo are you okay? Oh your nose is it bleeding? Let me get some ice." Tohru said running into the kitchen.

"awe shit when in the hell have the stairs been so hard?" Kyo groaned and got up to his feet and walked into the kitchen. Meanwhile Tohru was walking out of the kitchen.

"owww" Tohru shrieked

"shit" said Kyo grabbing his nose now,_ luckily its not bleeding_, he thought after all it had been broken twice before.

"Tohru are you okay? Where does it hurt? Im so sorry, here let me see this ice." Kyo said frantically taking the ice from her. "good now where does it hurt?" Kyo said looking for where it hurts.

"im sorry Kyo its my nose and forehead, oh its all my fault I am such a klutz!" exclaimed Tohru who was clutching a part of her face and holding her head.

"okay hold this at the part where it most hurts and go sit down I will get some more for you and me." Kyo said rubbing her back and sending her off towards the dining room.

"um Kyo if its not too much could you maybe take the jelly buns out? I already took the tea out" Tohru asked in a voice that sounded as though she had a cold.

"yeah sure but its breakfast time, is that all?" Kyo asked in a same flu sounding voice.

"yeah I can get whatever else they want but there's some warm bacon and hash browns in the oven warmer." Tohru said walking off to the dining room.

"ugh I can barely see straight I hope Tohru can see okay." said Kyo as he heard the yells of Hana and Uo and then a slam of what could be Tohru's head he quickened his pace and got the ice and carried out the jelly buns.

"Tohru! Are you okay? I cant see well either sit down and put this on the sore spot." Kyo said handing the ice to Uo and the jelly buns to Hana, both girls were consoling Tohru.

"thank you Kyo" Tohru said holding the ice on her aching parts that contained her nose and forehead but her chin was sore as well.

"are you going to be okay? Do we need to call Hatori?" Kyo inquired looking at Tohru.

"no no not needing I will be fine I will just ice it for a bit." Tohru said struggling a smile under the ice packs.

"okay but tell me if you need to." Kyo finished taking a jelly bun.

"these jelly buns are quite well" Hana said while taking a second jelly bun.

"well Tohru are you going to be okay? I mean the planning is today. oh yeah Kureno will be here a little later on he had a job run." Uo said examining the jelly bun in her hand.

"oh its okay im already feeling much better see I don't need the ice anymore." Tohru said putting the ice down.

"okay but remember Hatori will be on site." Kyo said.

Yuki entered the room jut missing various things he could have bumped into. He jerked wide awake when he saw that Tohru had ice in front of her and had a red nose, forehead, and chin.

"are you okay Honda-san? Wait I will go call Hatori." Yuki said walking back towards the door he came in. Tohru jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"no Yuki I am just great please, I don't hurt at all. I don't want to worry him, he has been too good and I don't want to be a burden, please Yuki for me, don't call him he will be coming anyway." Tohru said giving him the puppy eyes and sticking a trembling bottom lip out. He gave her a long glance but at the first second he gave in and then sat down.

"thank you so much Yuki" Tohru chirped before she turned around and checked her face looking for bruises. But just saw the red marks an touched them and winced from pain. She turned around she was still quite sleepy she was in the bathroom in the middle of the night and lets say her stomach was empty.

"um you guys don't mind do you? I mean I want to go to the store and pick something up so can you wait here I promise I will be really quick!" Tohru said frantically looking from person to person.

"its okay Honda-san I have some business to take care of." Yuki said glancing at Hana.

"so what im business now? Cant you just say you need to make an apology? I guess not you can find me after all business is founded isn't it?" Hana exclaimed in an unusual emotional voice who happened to be crying but had her hair shield her she got up and ran out the door.

"damn what did you do to her?" Kyo asked looking after her trail. Yuki looked frantically scared and guilty.

"yeah 'Prince' not even Kyo made Tohru cry like that." exclaimed Uo who gave Yuki an evil glance and walked towards the door.

"me? but I would never hurt Tohru." said Kyo who stuck out his chin confidently.

"you have down more that you thought" said Uo who stopped in her tracks for mere seconds to say that.

"what?!" Kyo practically yelled as he looked at Tohru completely confused.

"im sorry Kyo but I have to go" said Tohru as she ran out the door.

"Tohru but--" Kyo started as he just stood there in astonishment.

"um sorry but I guess were both in the same spot- do you have any advice?" Yuki asked looking at Kyo with his head cocked to the side.

"um we can plan a surprise for when they come back" Kyo replied sheepishly

"oh good idea what do you have in mind?" Shigure had been eavesdropping outside.

"Shigure that's a bad habit of yours!!" yelled Kyo obviously aggravated at how things were going today and that this wasn't the first time Shigure did this.

"how much did you hear?" Yuki asked and grimaced at the thought on how much he actually did hear.

"everything so here is the-" Shigure winced when he saw what was coming. But heard a thud that actually didn't hit him. He looked down at what had happened.

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha oh -ha-ha how did that happen? Being incompetent are we? Ha-ha-ha-ha, cant bring me down can we?" '_clunk'_ was the last thing Shigure heard.

"so since his out cold lets figure out this plan were doing." said Yuki as both boys let go of the legs they pulled down. _'what the hell happened anyway, I remember going for the hit, and then clunk I must of collided with Yuki when he was going in for the hit._' Kyo thought otherwise Yuki was concentrating hard on what would make a good surprise for the girls.

'_knock, knock'_

"who in the world is here now?" Yuki said out loud cause he couldn't handle anymore thinking.

"you should get that I will put Shigure away." Kyo announced as he started to drag Shigure away.

"yeah." Yuki said as he went for the door.

**…**

"Hana!" Uo yelled looking for her friend with Tohru at her side.

"Hana please we're really worried please we can't find you" announced Tohru.

"im so sorry I am over here." said Hana in her usual misty voice, she obviously gained her composure back.

Both girls ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug which she hugged back.

"I am so sorry its just that he has been like blowing me off in a way that I cant comprehend I don't even know what he does anymore" Hana said in an angry voice.

"Hana don't zap him" Uo said in a calm voice.

"Hana please don't shock him he really does care he just has been forgetful but he does think about you" Tohru said trying to reassure her about Yuki. _But what was he doing?_ Tohru thought.

"Tohru don't you need to pick something up?" asked Uo who was looking for something to distract Hana, for now.

"um yes but I can stay here with you two" Tohru said frantically hoping to show she was not wanting to blow off her friends when their in need.

"no Tohru it sounded like you really needed it so we will go with you" said Hana who reached for Tohru's hand and started to pull her along before she could protest.

"so where we going?" inquired Uo as she rested her hands behind her head.

"um actually im going to the pharmacy" Tohru replied barely over a whisper. Uo jumped forward and grabbed Tohru's shoulders.

"Tohru what's wrong? Are you going to be okay?" Uo asked who was looking her friend up and down.

They were now on the main path and Tohru's stomach was acting up again.

"no im fine I just need some Gravol or something I have been a bit sickly lately just my stomach." Tohru smiled reassurance towards her friends.

"oh is that it? You could have told us back at the house" Uo said letting go of Tohru and continuing the walk.

"Hana are you okay? You keep looking around." Tohru inquired cocking her head to the side.

"hmm? Yes just waves" she replied an stopped looking.

"oh okay" Tohru said as she felt a gag coming which would probably be followed by the food from earlier.

"excuse me" was all Tohru could get out and she barely got into the brush before she threw up.

"Tohru!!" both Uo and Hana yelled as they ran to her side to comfort her. Uo held her hair back, Hana comforted her.

"Honda-san? Is that you? Honda-san!" Tohru heard the voice that was Hatori's unmistakably.

"Honda-san let it all come out" said Hatori as he took over both girls stepped back and Hatori was now holding her hair and rubbing her back. She finished quickly.

"Hatori-san I am so sorry im being a burden again I was supposed to get stomach medicine I was on my way but-" Tohru was starting to explain.

"how long has this been going on?" Hatori asked interrupting Tohru.

"well 4-5 days" Tohru replied thinking.

"when? Middle, early, night of the day?" Hatori asked taking her pulse and other medical things.

"well mostly morning and sometimes night." Tohru said .

"any cravings?" He asked.

"um yeah" said Tohru blushing.

"okay that's enough would you mind coming back to my office?" Hatori said, rather asked but didn't sound like he was going to give her a choice.

"sure if you guys wouldn't mind" Tohru said gesturing towards Uo and Hana.

"we don't mind at all we will just walk ahead and get your medicine and meet you at Shigure-san's." said Hana. Uo nodded.

"okay see you." Tohru waved.

"take care of her doctor!" Uo said before walking down the path with Hana.

"good friends" Hatori said before smiling at Tohru he only smiled for her he didn't think of her as Kyo did but he saw himself more a father figure. A needing to protect her a lot of people were like this.

"thank you Hatori-san but im such a burden, please forgive me" Tohru bowed.

"don't worry about it I am doing this cause I want to" Hatori said.

"just wait a bit I am going to call a cab I walked this way." Hatori said pulling his cell phone out.

"oh okay I will walk ahead and meet you there." Tohru said foolishly.

"don't be silly Tohru the cab is for us" Hatori said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She stayed while Hatori ordered the cab.

"Hatori there it is!" Tohru pointed out. "that was quick" Tohru said.

"yeah lets get in then." Hatori said opening the cab door while it pulled up.

"where to?" the cab driver asked

"Sohma estate" Hatori replied. They headed in the estate direction.

**…**

"Uo look there's a library lets go check up there to see what Tohru's symptoms represent" Hana said smartly.

"yeah okay" Uo replied. As soon as they entered the library the girls found a medical diagnosis book easily.

"Uo you might want to take a look at this." Hana said in a high pitched voice while she pushed the book towards Uo who was sitting on the other side of the library table.

"what?!" Uo yelled. "no it can't be I mean we just started looking I deny it lets look for more possibilities!" Uo said flipping through the book.

"yes I can barely believe it myself but it would explain a lot to me" Hana said as she got up to look for another diagnosis book.

**…**

"Hatori you do you know what is going with me?" Tohru asked timidly.

"I have an idea but I think we might want to check first. I don't want to worry you" Hatori answered. "um have you… well… um I don't know but-" Hatori was having troubles.

"Hatori?" Tohru asked concerned.

"were here that'll be 23.45" said the cab driver. Hatori handed him the money and said keep the change.

"lets get inside that would be a better place." Hatori said as they headed inside.

TBC

**(A/N:sorry I am having some writer block, and what is with this? Over 400 hits and barely 20 reviews? Please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am recovering and convincing the peoples to let me on!! Yay I will update as much as possible.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any big name brand things or Fruits basket**

**Chapter 7**

"Arisa have you found any other diagnosis?" Hana asked in her usual misty voice while flipping through what felt like the millionth diagnosis book. _'How many does this library have?'_ Hana thought.

" no I just come up with the same fricken diagnosis in every book." replied Uo in a cranky voice. _'maybe I should just accept a born fact'_ Uo thought snickering at her thought.

"Uo look at the time don't you think we should get going?" Hana said looking at the library clock.

"oh shit yeah Tohru might suspect something." Uo said pushing all the books she looked at.

"what are we going for?" Hana asked getting up.

"Tohru's stomach medicine, maybe we can pick up what else we need" Uo said putting her hands to he head and walking out of the library.

"yes but we should make sure we have it right, we can check up on the internet." Hana replied.

"yeah lets just get to the pharmacy" Uo said heading in the pharmacy's direction.

**…**

"I have a theory and this urine should prove it just wait about 15 minutes." Hatori said.

"oh well I hope it comes out okay I don't want to get sick now." Tohru replied laughing nervously.

"it won't be much that you sick." Hatori said pulling out his note book and a pen. "is it alright if I ask you some questions?" Hatori asked readying his paper and pen. Tohru nodded

"okay just do your very best to answer them." Hatori spoke softly. "how long has it been since your last period?" Hatori asked.

"um well its only a bit late about almost a week late maybe." Tohru said looking away to avoid him from seeing her blush.

"do you often have cravings?" He asked while writing the answer of the previous question.

"yes but mostly like I feel like im full but then all of a sudden I feel hungry for a certain type of food like sweet or spicy" Tohru replied thinking over her answers.

"okay I think I have enough but last question, have you lost your virginity?" Hatori practically mumbled the last question.

Tohru blushed furiously now and flung her head towards Hatori wide eyed and gave him a nervous glance and looked away.

"um I guess I can take that as a yes?" Hatori now mumbled ready to write. Tohru just nodded.

'_beep, beep'_ alarmed the monitor that was going to determine the truth.

"I will check that." Hatori said jumping to the sound. He grabbed the printed paper.

"well it proves positive, so congratulations Honda-san your pregnant." Hatori said happily, he after all was happy to be the one to announce this.

"_what_?!" Tohru yelled falling out of her chair.

"Honda-san you have to be careful!" Hatori yelled catching her.

"th-th-thank you. Um how many weeks?" Tohru asked

"well about two weeks" Hatori replied looking at the paper.

"it is Kyo's right?" Hatori asked. "you weren't you know…" Hatori said grimacing at the thought and angered at the thought of who.

"oh no it was Kyo. Ha-ha well I am going home now I think everyone will be arriving or waiting." Tohru said getting up still in shock.

"no I will drive you home I have to go anyway." Hatori said grabbing his keys an opening the office door.

"oh okay thank you Hatori-san" Tohru said too much in shock to refuse.

As they loaded into his car Tohru thought, '_what will Kyo think?'_ She flustered over this question in her mind over and over again.

Meanwhile Hatori thought about coincidences. The whole ride was in silence until they saw Hana and Uo walking back to Shigure's

"there are your friends" Hatori said pulling over to pick them up.

"hey doctor thanks for the ride. Anyway Tohru you should use this it will tell you what's wrong" Uo said handing Tohru a pharmacy bag. Hana smiled. Tohru looked in.

"actually I wont be needing this I already know" Tohru said smiling brightly.

"oh you do, what was the result?" Hana said.

"well it was positive." Tohru said shyly and blushed.

"oh Tohru I am so happy for you" Uo said hugging Tohru from the back seat.

"yes congratulations" Hana said smiling warmly.

"what in the world are those boys doing?" Hatori exclaimed as he drove up to Shigure's.

Everyone got out f the car and the boys all jumped up Kureno was even out there.

"hey guys" Uo waved Tohru and Hana just looked away.

"um hi" Tohru also waved but still looked away.

"something the matter? Looks like you guys are having some sort of stand off." said Haru coming from the path.

"yeah we having a fight I or rather some of you having a fight." Rin said following Haru.

"no not at all lets all go in and have some tea" Tohru said leading everyone in.

As Tohru entered she saw signs everywhere that read_ 'we're sorry'_ or read '_sorry' _and much more _'apologise'_ was also playing there was also sweets and food on the dining room table and a punch bowl with a tea dispenser. She let a tear drop from her face and cracked a smile Kyo came up next to her and grabbed her hand, then whispered, "im sorry Tohru" in her ear. She turned to him and dove into his chest and cried. Rin looked confused at them while Haru smiled.

"cute aren't they?" Haru said grabbing Rin's hand while she rested her head on his shoulders.

_'how can I tell him what if he doesn't want a child?'_ Tohru thought as she cried harder.

"Hana this isn't just for Honda-san but I also did this for you, please forgive me I didn't really mean that your business your just special and I have troubles describing how I feel for you" Yuki said looking for forgiveness in her eyes.

"its alright I forgive you, but you have to learn to appreciate the time I wait for you" Hana said as Yuki kissed Hana lightly on the cheek that made a blush creep across her face but she too smiled.

Kyo wondered why Uo and Hana were just standing there when Tohru was crying into his chest. Little did he know they knew what he didn't. then the front door opened again. In came Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, and Ritsu.

"oh dear what happened to out dear precious flower?" said Ayame in a worried voice.

"Onee-chan? Are you going to be okay? What's the matter?" said Kisa running to Tohru and dropping to her side looking for her eyes in Kyo's chest but didn't happen to see them yet neither did Tohru she could barely see her eyes were flowing with tears, _'what if he wont love me anymore?'_ Tohru thought.

Hiro just sent a '_pfft' _and turned away, personally he couldn't stand to see girls cry.

"I AM SO SORRY I AM SORRY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT PLEASE FORGIVE ME, NO I WILL LEAVE!" screamed Ritsu

"no need" said Shigure who entered the room with Ayame and had an ice pack on his head.

"see none of us know what is wrong with her, please help Shigure" said Ayame looking sorrowful.

"Tohru!?" yelled Momiji as he burst through the door and next to Kisa who was next to Tohru and Kyo.

"Tohru what's wrong? Are you okay? What did Kyo do to you?" asked Momiji while he tried to calm her down. Tohru did realise how many people were here until she opened her eyes to the three hands that were rubbing her back.

"Kyo? Kisa? Momiji? I am so sorry I oh I am such a burden and I am going to turn into one more!" Tohru said and dropped to the floor again.

Hatori couldn't stand seeing how Tohru was reacting because she thought Kyo wouldn't accept her.

"Honda-san is it all right if I tell them?" Hatori asked as he knelt next to Tohru.

Tohru looked at him and nodded as she got up to stand next to Hatori.

"Honda-san has an announcement" Hatori spoke as he cleared his throat.

"Honda-san was proven positive this morning to a pregnancy test." Hatori said slowly as he took in the truth.

"_what_?!" Rin yelled. hatori chuckeled in his head _'heh got the came response from Tohru'_ he thought. _'No this couldn't be'._ Rin thought "how many weeks?" Rin said as she tried to calm herself

"about two weeks, calm yourself Rin-san, you don't want much stress in this condition" Hatori replied.

"to hell with stress its not going to do much!" Rin yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Rin don't say that, its not only your child!" Haru said in a comforting voice as he ran up next to Rin.

"Haru! We were supposed to tell them formally!" Rin yelled furiously in response to his outburst

"Tohru, and Rin?" Kyo said to himself than so asked.

"Tohru, is it true?" Kyo asked as he got up in front of his girlfriend. Tohru just nodded in response before Kyo pulled her into a tight embrace.

"im going to be a daddy" Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear.

"so you want me to have it Kyo?" Tohru whispered back

"more than anything" Kyo whispered back before he got pulled away from Tohru.

"no were going to be daddy's!" Haru said as he had Kyo in a headlock and was dancing around happily. Then Haru dragged Kyo outside and yelled "Haru, Sohma and Kyo, Sohma are going to be daddy's!" Haru yelled happily.

"ha-ha! Haru the whole world doesn't have to know yet can you let me go now?" Kyo said in a glee happy voice about his news.

"K-Kyo, how could you?" sobbed someone coming out of the darkened path. Kyo pretty much had an idea who it was and he went blank faced as he always did around Kagura , not that he saw much of her Tohru and Kagura weren't on speaking terms.

"good evening Kyo, Kagura decided she would come along I told her it was a bad idea." Akito said as she entered the yard with a sobbing Kagura in her arms.

"hey Akito have you heard? Me and Kyo are gonna be proud daddy's!" Haru exclaimed ignoring the crying Kagura.

"yes I have and I congratulate the both of you" Akito said smiling genuinely.

"well you wanna come in were having tea" Haru asked gesturing towards the door.

"sure, are you coming Kagura?" Akito said letting go of Kagura so she stumbled.

Kagura just stuck her nose up in the air and shook her head.

"fine with me" Kyo said before walking inside.

"are you just going to sit on the porch or something Kagura-nee?" Haru asked.

"fine with me." Kagura repeated Kyo's words before plopping herself down on the porch.

"she'll be okay lets go inside" Akito said rubbing Kagura's back and walking inside.

When Kyo arrived inside he saw Rin and Tohru surrounded by people. Tohru looking extremely happy and Rin looking annoyed.

"don't they look happy?" Haru asked as he walked up next to Kyo and Akito walked over next to Tohru.

"sure" Kyo laughed.

Rin just got up and walked away from the crowd surrounding her. "Haru I am stressed can we go cool down?" Rin asked as she gave him the puppy look she even got the watery eyes, she tried doing this avoiding Kyo's eyes but did so unsuccessfully.

"okay fine, see ya Kyo" Haru waved before walking off with Rin. "I thought you didn't care about stress" Haru said curiously before they exited.

Kyo just moved to sit next to Tohru.

"hi Kyo" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tohru im so happy but if you don't want to do this no ones forcing you, I am so sorry I brought this on you." Kyo whispered back. But Kyo heard sobbing and looked down to see if it was Tohru she looked up confused at him she also heard but didn't see anyone in the room crying.

"Kyo do you know who that is?" Tohru asked looking concerned.

"um yeah Kagura came with Akito but she didn't want to come in" Kyo responded

"oh this is all my fault im sorry I will go give her some tea" Tohru said getting up and heading to the tea.

"Tohru be careful" Kyo said as she exited the house. She just smiled warmly in return.

"Kagura I brought you some tea." Tohru said sitting down next to Kagura and putting Kagura's tea down beside her. Kagura didn't speak.

"so I guess you heard, me and Kyo are going to get married and have a baby, or have a baby and get married." Tohru chuckled nervously thinking about what she was saying.

"I am so sorry Kagura I am so sorry this is probably hurting you feeling's so much I didn't mean to and I really want to consider your feelings and want to be your friend" Tohru frantically explained before she grabbed Kagura's hand and kept asking for forgiveness.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY KYO I WAS SUPPOSED TO BORE HIS CHILDREN, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Kagura yelled by now she had snapped.

'_smack!_' Kagura had smacked Tohru, Tohru skid across the porch from the impact. Kagura followed the girl and pounced on her.

"what makes you think you know everything? Who gave you the right to love him? How come you had to have him? couldn't you just leave him alone?" Kagura asked as she shook Tohru's shoulders furiously while Tohru covered her face that stung from the hit and was crying.

"Kagura-san no!" yelled someone else arriving. "Kagura-san get off of her!" he yelled again.

"Shishou-san stay out of women's quarrels!" yelled Kagura as she went in for another hit to Tohru's face before Shishou moved in to restrain her.

"don't Kagura!" Shishou yelled as he had troubles restraining her.

"Kagura what in the hell are you doing?" Rin yelled as they came back from their walk, Haru ran to help restrain her and Rin ran to Tohru who was sobbing. Now everybody was running outside.

Hatori, Shishou, Haru, and Kureno held her back from pouncing Tohru but she was still fighting with them.

Uo, Hana, Kisa, Yuki, and Kyo were helping Tohru inside.

"Honda-san do you need to lie down?" Yuki asked

"maybe you should lie down so you don't get a fever" Kyo said before she could reject.

"Tohru-san maybe you should have something to eat" Hana said as she rested down on the couch.

"damn her, how could she do this to you in your condition?" Uo mumbled angrily.

"im okay I just need some rest." Tohru said. "maybe some ice?" Tohru finished.

…

"Kagura-san calm down" Shishou said as he still hung onto her arm.

"why did you do that? You cant do that not to her" Haru said. "no disrespect Kagura-nee" he finished as he clung to her other arm.

"you shouldn't be doing these things anymore, their love was determined years ago" Kureno joined as he thought about Uo, and what if she became pregnant, but still clung onto her wrists.

"Kagura do you have any idea what kind of condition she is in do you want Kyo to blame you if she has a miscarriage? Is that what you want to do cause her pain" Hatori stated. He too was angry for Kagura ruining Tohru's happiness.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?WHY DID YOU DO THAT? NOBODY GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO EVER HIT HER! YET THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! WHY SHOULD SHE DESERVE THAT TREATMENT? BECAUSE OF SOME JEALOUS MOOD YOU HAVE? YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GO HOME, WHY DID YOU COME? TO DESTROY THE HAPPY NEWS?" Rin screamed as she flung her arms around.

"are you not going to hit me?" Kagura voiced coldly.

"Yuki once said it would hurt more if I didn't I think it will" Rin said as she went to look for Tohru.

"let go of me!" Kagura yelled. They all let go as she ran off.

…

"I think I will go to bed early, sorry but would you mind finishing the cleaning." Tohru asked looking apologetic. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"so now that all this is over, maybe I can make one last announcement?" Haru asked and smiled as Rin walked up next to him as she nodded. Everyone's eyes were now on them.

"well me and Rin are also engaged" he smiled and he held up her hand to show the black and white flowered diamond gemstone ring. All jaws dropped it was silent

TBC..

**(A/N: please review I love reviews.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any big name brand things or fruits basket.**

**Chapter 8**

"you -you are getting married?" Kyo asked pointing a shaking hand at the ring.

"uh der dumb ass take it in it doesn't look anything like some cheap promise ring does it?" Rin stuck her finger up in Kyo's face.

"what are you calling cheap? Me and Yuki happened to spend a lot on our promise ring's" Kyo exclaimed pointing to Yuki who just nodded in response. "talk about hormonal" Kyo mumbled before trying to go up to bed. That was before Rin grabbed his neck collar. "Rin what the hell are you doing?" Kyo yelled not to loud to wake Tohru up. "what the hell did you say?" Rin hissed careful not to disturb Tohru so she would come down here.

"I said what the hell are you doing?" Kyo hissed back.

"before that dumb ass" Rin hissed a bit more loudly now. "what did you say?" she now yelled.

"I said--" Kyo now starting in a yell. Yuki ran forward and slapped Kyo in the mouth to prevent him from yelling and waking Tohru. Haru now ran up to Rin.

"come on baby, don't want to keep the baby awake too long, he, he" Haru chuckled nervously and pulled Rin along to the door.

"stupid, you trying to wake Tohru?" Yuki hissed before walking off to bed.

"she was the one being a hormonal bitch." said Kyo following Yuki up the stairs.

"you shouldn't be saying that Honda-san is going to be crying a lot, or in a different way of dealing with this 'hormones'" Yuki said as he passed Tohru's old room and heard light banging he stopped so Kyo knocked into him. "what's that sound?" Yuki said as he turned to the door.

"I don't know just keep going." Kyo said as he pushed Yuki along. "alright, alright" Yuki implied as he moved along into his room. ' come to think of it where did everyone else go?' Yuki thought as he got into his pyjamas.'

"hey Tohru you awake still?" Kyo whispered as he came in with his pyjama's on.

"mhmm" mumbled Tohru. As she turned over to face Kyo as he got into bed..

"you missed an important announcement you know" Kyo whispered.

"are you going to tell me?" Tohru whispered stretching in the bed.

"yeah Rin and Haru are also engaged, engaged and pregnant just like us" Kyo said smiling in the dark.

"ahhhhhh!? Really?" Tohru shrieked loudly as she bobbed up and down in her spot. Seconds later Yuki came running in.

"Honda-san are you alright?" Yuki said kind of out of breath.

"oh yeah just excited oh do you know what time it is? I wonder if I could call Rin-san, you think Shigure would let me?" Tohru said running around looking for something in the room.

"Tohru its like--" Kyo said looking for the time.

"its late Honda-san I don't think you should wake Rin-san this late she was in a bad mood when she left" Yuki said handing Kyo a glare.

"oh right ha-ha, anyone else hungry?" Tohru said looking up.

"um sure" Yuki said smiling warmly.

"im up for anything." Kyo said getting up and out of bed.

"Honda-san what are you looking for anyhow?" Yuki said giving her a confused look.

"oh um my slippers have you seen them?" Tohru said going to the closet.

"I don't know I haven't seen them." Yuki said looking around also confused.

"where were they last? I don't really remember you wearing any." Kyo said getting and helping her look for them.

"oh well what should we eat?" Tohru said getting up from bending down.

"I don't know is it a craving?" Kyo asked rubbing his head

"oh no I don't get too many of those im just hungry didn't really eat much." Tohru said going out the door.

"what?! We better get you something to eat come on" Yuki said pushing her along out the door.

"okay, okay but we still haven't decided what to eat" Tohru giggled.

"we could have some soumen" Kyo said as he followed.

"sounds good" Yuki said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I will be right on it" Tohru said as she bounced around the kitchen humming.

"you better make a good father" Yuki said as he watched Tohru bounce around the kitchen. "cause I already know Tohru will be a great mother" Yuki smiled at the thought.

"and what makes you think I wont be a good father?" Kyo asked kind of annoyed at this insult.

"because you aren't good at dealing with kids" Yuki replied in his knowing voice.

"there's no proof whether I am good or bad at taking care of kids" Kyo said thinking about what kind of father he would be.

"what about you? are you even thinking about kids? About what kind of father would you be?" Kyo said now obviously annoyed.

"how should I know, do you need any help Honda-san?" Yuki said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"hey you're ignoring me don't change the damn subject, listen to me" Kyo said following into the kitchen.

"what are you fighting about?" Tohru asked cocking her head to the side in a cute poise.

"never mind Honda-san he's just well I really don't know what's wrong with him" Yuki replied playfully rubbing his chin.

"whatever, is it ready yet?" Kyo said trying to calm down.

"oh yep but its quick so it might be bland." Tohru said handing them their dishes. And each headed for a seat.

"its not bad at all Honda-san its really good as usual." Yuki smiled.

"yeah its great your too modest" Kyo added

"thank you so much but you both are too nice" Tohru blushed.

"so Honda-san do you think Kyo will make a good father?" Yuki asked eating his soumen. Tohru looked at Kyo who was nearly in his soumen and blushing.

"I think Kyo will make a wonderful daddy" Tohru smiled brightly as Kyo came up a bit and looked at Tohru shyly.

"what about you and Hana? Do you plan on having kids? You would also make a wonderful daddy" Tohru stated now looking at Yuki. Yuki blushed vividly.

"um-well…um…hmm…actually…maybe?" Yuki finished still looking vividly embarrassed. Kyo snickered at this.

"shouldn't start laughing too hard baka you haven't seen the last of this" Yuki said before he got up smiled at Tohru and putting his dish away.

"wait! What?! Huh?!" Kyo exclaimed getting up before plopping back down with an extremely confused look and rubbing the back of his neck. This made Tohru giggle.

"do you know what he was talking about?" Kyo asked as he rested his head on the table looking up at her he did the same when they were talking about their future before that damn dog disturbed them. He was planning on thinking this thoroughly. Tohru shook her head in response.

"well Kyo I am getting tired so im going to clean up and go to bed." Tohru said getting up and heading into the kitchen. Kyo thought about it for a bit then he went blank. Tohru headed up to bed.

'What a rough day I wonder if Kyo is tired yet., oh my cheek hurts a bit maybe I should just call Kagura next time I want to talk, what if she hangs up on me? Maybe I should talk with someone there.' Tohru thought as she headed down the stairs for some ice.

"Kyo aren't you tired yet?" Tohru asked from in the kitchen. She got no response. She took the ice into the dining room behind her back so he wouldn't see.. But instead of seeing Kyo she saw Shigure and Kyo. Shigure was 'making' Kyo up to look like well personally Tohru didn't know.

"um… Shigure what are you doing?" Tohru whispered careful not to wake Kyo but she was pondering whether she should wake him.

"shh" Shigure said fingering his mouth and grabbing a camera.

"um I don't think you should do that, what are you doing anyway Shigure?" Tohru whispered

"its for the wedding" Shigure replied snapping a few pictures and running away. Tohru frowned at the 'made up' Kyo. She went back into the kitchen to grab a cloth. She came back with a checker red cloth soaked with warm water. When she attempted to wake him she got no response. She tried whispering in his ear, all she got was a shiver from him. She even tried tapping the table under him and just another shiver. So Tohru decided to try and clean his face while he was still asleep. When she put the wet cloth to his face he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace then both fell back towards the floor this made Tohru shriek but still didn't wake him.

"Kyo, um im tired can you wake up so we can go to bed?" asked the rice ball whispering in his ear. She just got gentle snores from the sleeping Kyo. 'I wonder if he is ever going to wake up.' Tohru thought as she felt her eyelids getting heavy, Kyo's body heat was getting to her. 'no I have to stay awake I cant fall asleep on the floor.' Tohru thought as she slowly drifted away to her dreams.

…

"Tohru, wake up" Kyo whispered as he tried to free his are from under her. "Tohru I am losing the feeling in my arm." Kyo whispered noticing it was still 5:30 in the morning and Shigure's study was a little ways away. Who knew what time that guy slept.

"Tohru its morning…late morning and there's no breakfast." Kyo said trying to trick her off his 'dead' arm.

"but Kyo there's leftovers" Tohru mumbled.

"sigh…" Kyo decided he should try carrying her up to the bedroom. He lifted her then…

"ahiii" Tohru shrieked loudly as his 'dead' arm was dropping her. But she only fell about a foot and was caught but not my Kyo.

"Kyo you ought to know to be more careful with women especially pregnant ones" Hatori spoke as he brought Tohru up to Kyo's face level again.

"yes Kyonichi listen to the wiser ones, tsk, tsk!" exclaimed Ayame as he popped up behind Hatori. "nice catch Hatori" Ayame said patting Hatori on the back and running off to find Shigure probably.

"t-t-thank you Hatori-san but um can you please put me down?" asked Tohru stuttering. Hatori put her down lightly before she ran off up the stairs holding her mouth shut.

"hey Hatori what are you doing here?" Kyo asked switching his views between the stairs and back to Hatori. "and what's wrong with Tohru?" Kyo asked looking worriedly up the stairs.

"seriously you baka do you know anything? its morning sickness" said Yuki as he entered the room rubbing his eyes.

"what got you up? Besides the cranks" Kyo said looking at Yuki as he tripped over his feet to the table and plopping his head on it.

"Tohru she made a lot of noise coming up the stairs and ran into the wrong room." Yuki said.

"feeling okay? You just called Tohru, 'Tohru'" smiled Hatori.

"oh right um I mean Honda-san." Yuki corrected himself quickly.

"why don't you just cut the crap its not like she cares if I were her I would be sick of the formality, besides she likes being called Tohru." Kyo said looking worriedly up the stairs while speaking.

"well Hatori what are you doing here." Yuki asked getting his head up off the table.

"he came to give our wonderful flower her morning medicine but we hope its not too late." exclaimed Ayame as he and Shigure entered the room holding the 'flower' steady. They got death glares from Hatori, Kyo and Yuki.

"right here takes these every night before bed and take them as soon as you wake, Tohru" Hatori said looking away as he took Kyo's advice and called her Tohru, for her wishes. She smiled brightly in return.

"oh my gosh, did you guys hear that? Oh thank you so much Hatori-san that means so much!" Tohru practically shrieked as she pulled him into a hug.

"oh I am so sorry Hatori-san im just so happy." Tohru said as she started pull away but got pulled into a hug by Hatori, she blushed pink.

"group hug" Ayame and Shigure yelled as Ayame reached for Yuki and Shigure grabbed Kyo and all were pulled into a group hug. Now everyone except Ayame and Shigure blushed vividly. Blushes were vivid until they were let go.

"see I told you" Kyo smirked at his pregnant fiancée.

"fine then proven point" Yuki said as he looked away.

"well do you guys want breakfast?" Tohru asked going into the kitchen.

"oh that would be wonderful! Our flowers home cooking is so unlike the restaurants its like the gourmet of the best" yelled Ayame jumping from face to face.

"what are you talking about?" synced Yuki and Kyo blankly confused their faces matched their feelings even Tohru came out of the kitchen looking confused but it looked cute to them.

"oh don't be silly he is just saying Tohru-san's cooking here is better than any other." Shigure said smiling.

Tohru blushed again and her face grew hot as she rushed back into the kitchen hoping no one noticed her.

"Kyonichi don't you look wonderful this morning but I would say lighter eye shadow, darker blush, and maybe a shinier gloss" bellowed Ayame as he ran through his suitcase.

"where in the hell did that suitcase come from, and what the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked rubbing his face just messing his make up. Shigure was on the floor laughing.

"what the hell Shigure? What did you do? You wait and I will get you!" Kyo said yelling it running out of the room.

"Shigure was that really you? Marvellous job but don't worry you will improve." Ayame said patting Shigure's knee and gazing off into the kitchen.

"here it is will you be useful and give this to him Ayame" Hatori said pulling out make up remover and looking at it. 'how do you use this anyway? well whatever Ayame knows' Hatori thought handing it to Ayame.

"but were having fun" Shigure whined.

"Kyo is not going to have fun but he will have fun beating you up" Hatori mumbled. "besides it will make Tohru sad" Hatori now spoke loudly.

Shigure and Ayame gasped loudly trying to cover up the remark.

"Hatori don't rat us out!" Shigure whined

"yeah we don't really want to make Tohru-san sad we were simply teasing him" Ayame whined

"just get that gunk off his face" Hatori scolded as Shigure got up to drag Ayame away.

"but its not only makeup" Shigure mumbled as they both laughed their way out of the room. At this point Yuki was in a silent fit of laughter Hatori silently joined. Tohru poked her head out they stopped.

"oh I am so sorry don't stop on my account, um please continue oh sorry I ruined it all" Tohru mumbled as she fiddled with the cutlery in her hand and made for the way of the kitchen again.

"wait it wasn't at all your fault, we were just finishing anyway and we wanted to hear what you were going to announce, Tohru" Yuki finished and smiled as she beamed with a gentle tear running down her face.

"what was the announcement?" Yuki asked wiping the tear away.

"oh right I was wondering if everyone like American style breakfast I found it in the cook book." Tohru exclaimed and beamed.

"of course were all hungry" Yuki gestured to the table.

"so just you and Hatori-san?" Tohru asked looking at the empty table. Yuki swished around.

"huh? Oh sorry I mean everyone in the house um yeah so I will go find them." Yuki said rushing off.

"Tohru-san if you drop the '-san' in my name I will drop it on yours" Hatori said

"okay, Hatori" Tohru beamed feeling twice as happy as the day was beginning.

"so how about that delicious sounding breakfast" Shigure asked storming into the kitchen and plunking himself down.

"oh right before it gets cold." Tohru shrieked.

"why has Tohru-san become so dissolved in American food?" Yuki asked smelling the aura of the American food.

"she had an American sandwich at the restaurant we ate at.

"Ohh" they all mumbled as she came in with a tray full of food.

"sorry but can I ask something?" Tohru asked solemnly

"yes go on were listening." Hatori replied hastily, curious about what it really was the whole truth was practically out, maybe it wasn't he thought.

**TBC**

**( I will update ASAP)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this isn't going any good I have been having some writers block and I am still on vacation home soon so I can write more so I need encouragement please leave some in the reviews I don't think this is going well please tell me so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any big brand name things or Fruits Basket, wish so much I did.**

**Chapter 9**

"what is it Hon-Tohru-san" Yuki asked worried about what was wrong with her, she looked really flustered.

"oh I am sorry I cant- I mean no ha-ha I got it figured out now sorry to worry everyone" Tohru said trying to cover her feelings up with her fake smile. She figured she'd think about it for a bit till she revealed.

"im alright just thinking but its nothing important at all" Tohru waved her hands frantically smiling but suddenly stopped and looked around the table until she looked at Kyo. He looked worriedly at her then exchanged looks with the others who were also worried. Tohru after all wasn't good at keeping secrets and it wasn't very good when she did.

"um, Kyo" Tohru started before she bit one of her finger nails wondering if he would want to come or if she should even tell him. _'what if he is busy or something?'_ Tohru thought worriedly.

"Tohru what is it you know you can tell me. Im sure I wont mind." Kyo said supportively his girlfriend after all shouldn't hide important things and this looked important now she hung her head and was practically eating her nail.

"Tohru-san um you have breakfast in front of you and its very good so you don't have to eat your nails." Yuki said as he chuckled nervously.

"oh right he-he, um Kyo the question was-well um my first ultrasound is tomorrow and if your not busy maybe you can come I hope?" Tohru inquired quietly still gazing into her dish. She was now 3 weeks pregnant.

"is that all? Ha-ha I can yeah that's good I'll go then I don't mind so when is it?" Kyo asked finishing his breakfast.

"really oh thank you so much, its at 11:30 um is that sufficient" Tohru asked as she gathered up the dishes. She left hers.

"Tohru-san aren't you going to eat your breakfast I think you should it isn't good not to" Yuki said as he looked at her full plate.

"let me" Shigure bellowed as he grabbed Tohru's plate and jumped around to her. "say _'ahhh'_ Tohru-san I will feed you" he beamed as he shoved the food into her face. By instinct she opened her mouth and swallowed. She had a reason she wasn't eating. She covered her mouth and threw the dishes into Shigure's hands and ran. Shigure fell and nearly broke the dishes before Yuki grabbed them placed them on the table and followed Kyo who was following Tohru. She was surely in the bathroom.

"Tohru are you alright?" Kyo asked as he burst into the door and ran next to her as she was on the floor by the toilet he fell next to her and held her hair back for her. She was now belching into the toilet furiously. Yuki and Kyo spoke comfortably into her ears. Kyo held her hair back and Yuki rubbed her back. Soon she stopped.

"sorry I am so sorry you had to see this maybe I should lock the door next time so you can wait oh I am sorry you can just stay outside next time oh unless you want me to do this outs-" Tohru frantically looking from one to the other until Yuki pressed a cloth to her mouth.

"sorry Tohru-san but none of this is your fault and we cant let you blame yourself we are here cause we care and we want to be here so you can expect me at your ultrasound tomorrow?" Yuki asked as he handed her the cloth. Tohru just nodded happily and smiled gladly.

"um im just going brush my teeth and clean up a bit." Tohru said as she slowly got up she was slightly dizzy. She was pushed steady by Kyo.

"how about we wait for you outside I don't want you falling around anywhere." Kyo said as he steadied her near the sink and left to wait outside.

"okay thank you so much but you don't really have to." Tohru replied putting her best smile on.

"nah we will be waiting." Kyo said as he exited with Yuki in lead. The door was closed and Tohru looked at her reflection.

_'why couldn't I wait mom I cant handle this but Kyo wants to keep it. gasp what if he is just pretending? Mom I need advice I might fail him and I might lose it or break down and lose confidence. What am I kidding I am too young but I cant do anything. 22 is too young, marriage is fine but a baby? We haven't even decided when. Mom I need your help I wish you didn't have to leave.'_ Tohru thought as she panicked and finally broke down and cried. She cried for a while before she heard yells from downstairs but continued.

"Hatori let me in I cant let them get away with this she doesn't deserve him he vowed to me many years ago, let me through" Kagura bellowed as she tried getting past a very serious Shigure and Ayame this included the normally serious Hatori. "what are you her bouncers, slaves? Let me through if not, I am not going to be nice." Kagura bellowed more.

"no Kagura-san you are not allowed here" Shigure said as he looked away.

"yes you are only here to hurt our precious flower who is in a precious position for the next nine months." Ayame said seriously.

"Kagura-san go home we cannot let you pass we are no _'slave'_ or _'bouncers'_ we just want to protect," Hatori looked at Ayame and Shigure who smiled and did a hand gesture signalling 'go on with it' "our precious flower" Hatori finished rolling his eyes. Kagura's jaw dropped.

"im not leaving till I get my fiancé back" Kagura now yelled punching a hole in the wall next to the door no one flinched but they heard a bang upstairs.

"ooo I wonder what's going on up there." Shigure teased.

"let me through!!" Kagura yelled. She decided to punch her way through she punched Shigure in the gut and shoving the others away . She ran for the staircase. She was stopped.

"don't hurt_ my fiancé_ she is going through a hard time, leave." Kyo said coldly blocking the staircase.

"Kyo you don't know how happy I am to see you" Kagura cried literally into his chest

"get off and go home" Kyo hissed coldly. She cried harder. He dragged her towards the door and into the yard.

"there's the path head home im not walking you." bellowed Kyo now that he was outside.

"no your coming with me" yelled Kagura as she went for a hit he dodged this went on for a while.

**...**

"Tohru-san are you okay? Talk please" Yuki begged as he wiggled the doorknob continuously. "please open" Yuki now bellowed so he could be heard over the noise from downstairs. The only response he got was a sad sob. "Tohru don't cry, I thought you said no locking the door." yelled Yuki getting aggravated by the growing fight downstairs and Kyo always leaving Tohru when she needed him. Inside Tohru flinched surprised at his sudden outburst. "open you damn door" Yuki mumbled loudly to the door, now ramming the door. Tohru again flinched and looked at the door surprised. When she looked he had gotten the door open he gave her one glance and ran to her side and hugged her she again flinched.

"Tohru I am so sorry I got mad I was worried but I am not mad at you please don't block me out like that again your like a sister or motherly figure to me please don't worry me" Yuki apologized as he hugged her tighter.

"im sorry Yuki but I cant handle anything by myself and I cant handle anything like an adult so im not ready and I don't want to block you out I just didn't want to do anything wrong and your also as a brother to me but there's nothing I can do so you don't have to bother, what's that sound?" Tohru asked looking up.

"never mind" Yuki said as he knew Kagura was here. He motioned to close the door. He moved back to her and wiped her tears away. "don't cry were here, well Kyo was, and we don't like the tears, oh yeah don't keep secrets I don't like those either." Yuki smiled as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Tohru giggled in reply.

"here lets clean you up" Yuki said as he grabbed the cloth from the counter and wiped away the tears and most of the redness. She brushed her teeth.

"ready?" Yuki asked.

"for what?" Tohru asked. She didn't have anything planned.

"well I made plans yesterday." Yuki smiled.

"okay" Tohru replied deciding she was too tired to fight.

"lets head out Kyo should be done now." Yuki said as he tried to sneak a glance out the window.

"done with what? Where did he go anyway?" Tohru asked trying to look out the window. Yuki decided to play with her.

"hey lets head out." Yuki said playfully grabbing her neck around the shoulders and rubbing her head playfully. She giggled.

"I guess were in a rush" Tohru laughed. "im going to get my jacket." Tohru said as she moved to her room. There she would have a ful view of the front yard.

"um no you can use mine until your warm." Yuki said as he pulled tighter on her shoulder.

"okay thank you Yuki" Tohru smiled as they walked to the door Yuki reached for his jacket before continuing walking in their continued position.

"aren't we going to tell Kyo?" Tohru asked looking around. "ahiiiiii!" Tohru shrieked loudly before glancing quickly between Kyo, Kagura, and Yuki who was wide eyed. Kyo was still blocking every punch, kick etcetera. Kagura on the other hand looked as though she fell a few times and ran into a few tree's. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were stunned on the side lines in the yard. Tohru worriedly ran towards the middle of the yard. Yuki followed her. "Tohru no come back into the house." Yuki hollered behind her.

"Kyo please come into the house" Tohru yelled as he eyes followed the so called 'fight'

"You!" screamed Kagura a she ran for a hit, it was taken full blow by Yuki while Kyo ran to take Tohru into the house he dragged her by the hand.

"but Yuki, oh this is all my fault" Tohru cried into her already tear stained hands.

"you were crying already?" Kyo asked as he saw her eyes. She nodded and continued sobbing.

"see there's nothing I can do properly" Tohru sobbed as Kyo embraced her wetting his shirt.

"Tohru don't cry" Yuki said as he entered the room with and ice pack to his jaw. Tohru again shrieked and jumped to hug him. He smiled.

"nice block Yuki but next time use your hand" Hatori said as he examined his head like a monkey.

"taken like a man" Bellowed Ayame and Shigure in chorus.

"thank you so much Yuki I am so sorry for the problems I am causing I know I am so stupid" Tohru said before silently crying again.

"its all right I would have been sad if I had seen you hit like that" Yuki said moving his ice frequently.

"but now your hurt cause of my stupidity and its just proves that I cant do anything." Tohru sniffled.

"um Hatori do you have anything for her hormonal moods?" Kyo whispered in his ear while Yuki tried to stop her from crying.

"nope otherwise I would have given it to her I don't think anybody likes seeing her like this, shouldn't you help Yuki he is having troubles stopping her crying." Hatori said nodding his head towards Tohru, it was silent except her crying everyone is stunned by the emotions coming from Tohru.

"this is just so depressing when the only flower here is sad it makes me sad" Ayame sniffled.

"I know I agree" fake cried Shigure as he rested his head on Ayame's shoulder.

"oh I am so sorry I will make um- lunch?" Tohru said looking for the time as she plastered a smile on her face.

"oh good idea but I think its brunch" Ayame spoke instantly becoming happy.

"oh im hungry too what are we having?" Shigure asked bouncing around in front of her this got a sad laugh out of her.

"Tohru-san can I help?" Yuki asked cheered up by her lift.

"um no its alright this is the least I can do" Tohru smiled. She really didn't want to be a bother she has done enough.

"but the least you can do is teach me how to cook before Kyo steals you away from home so I can make decent meals unless you want me to starve?" Yuki inquired getting up from the table.

"fine then but um im only making something simple I think fried rice will be good so you can cut up the veggies and I will do the eggs?" Tohru said heading for the kitchen. Kyo followed.

"where is the Kyonichi going now?" Ayame asked from his chair where he was stitching something.

"to supervise, knowing him he could burn down the house without any effort." Kyo replied as he went into the kitchen and Yuki followed with a sour look to Kyo's back.

"so what vegetables go in?" Yuki asked as he dug through the fridge.

"um well green onions, celery and I think that's it." Tohru said biting her lip. Yuki frowned.

"is that all? I thought I would get to help more" Yuki frowned taking out the greens.

"no, no you will I was just starting out small um you wouldn't mind watching would you? for now?" Tohru asked biting her lip again.

"I was kidding anyway I am fine with it beginners luck maybe?" Yuki smiled carefully starting to chop the veggies.

"I thought we put pork in it?" Kyo asked picking his nails. Tohru gasped as she bit her lip.

"oweee um what do you mean I thought we never put meat in the rice oh but if you want" Tohru panicked patting her lip with a napkin.

"Tohru! Im sorry I just thought it would be better we havent had it that way for a long time" Kyo suggested looking at her lip.

"maybe a kiss'll make it better?" Kyo said wiping the last of the blood away and kissing Tohru. She smiled and continued.

"thank you Kyo I guess we can try it with meat?" Tohru asked now biting her nail.

"do we even have any meat?" Yuki asked from the freezer.

"oh um no im sorry" Tohru exclaimed bowing.

"don't worry we will just get more" Yuki replied.

"yeah anyway I think were almost out of milk" Kyo said chugging the rest.

"okay I will go tell Shigure" chirped Tohru. She left for the dining room. Hatori entered through the back door of the kitchen.

"hello taking long enough what are you doing?" Hatori asking as he examined the food.

"we were heading to the store and we were going to order in for you guys we were taking Tohru out." Kyo said as he went for the phone.

"wait what are you ordering?" Yuki asked, he would be hungry when he got back.

"I don't know take out from-?" Kyo asked going through the pamphlets Shigure collected.

"take out from here their the only ones that provide a delivering smorgasbord" Yuki said handing him a pamphlet. He just wanted food from there he hadn't had it in a _long_ time

"_'pink pearl'_?" Kyo asked dialling the number

"yes that sounds good" Hatori added taking the pamphlet and hiding it.

"so how many?" Kyo asked thinking.

"well Haru is coming with Rin-san and Uotani-san, Hana, Trio, us and Tohru, so eleven I guess" Yuki said counting his fingers and using Hatori's head as the number 11.

"glad to help but I thought that I'd tell you Tohru is being made up by Shigure and Ayame, their calling it stalling." Hatori finished before grabbing a celery and leaving.

"what?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled in sync.

"Tohru?!" Kyo yelled up the stairs.

"um im up here. sorry to keep you waiting" Tohru yelled back.

"how about we get going before-" Yuki started thinking of what they were dressing her up in.

"they do something indecent" Kyo spoke bursting into the door of their shared room Yuki following.

"what are you doing? No, no don't ruin our fun!!" Shigure bellowed as Ayame threw a sheet over them. They tried to fight their way out of the sheet without success.

"oh please don't wreck the bed! The sheets were just changed ,their clean" cried Tohru as she tried to release them from the sheet mess.

"no, no, no Tohru-san its just so they don't see so Kyonichi will change the sheets later" Ayame exclaimed shoving them out the door. As soon as they got out they unwound themselves from the mess. Yuki tried to open the door, it appeared locked.

"since when have you put a lock on this door?" Yuki asked fiddling with the door Kyo shrugged and slumped down against the wall across from his door.

"I guess we could wait but I am going to call Hana tell her we will be late." Yuki said getting up and going to the phone.

"Tohru, they aren't doing anything their not supposed to be doing are they?" Kyo rattled at the door.

"don't you look beautiful Tohru-san now you're ready to leave!!" yelled Shigure.

"um okay are you sure I can go out like this?" Tohru asked shyly n the other side of the door she was looking at her self in her full length mirror. She didn't have a baby bump yet.

"Tohru can you just come out?" Kyo asked from the door in which he was pushing at. obvious move, when it was opened and he fell at Shigure's feet.

"why aren't you dressed up?" Shigure frowned down at Kyo. He went and picked something up.

"well I wasn't expecting us to get dressed up" growled Kyo as he got up. "where'd that snake go?" he asked looking around.

"why do I have to put this on? Stop that!" the distant yell from Yuki was being heard up the stairs. "why? What in the world did you put on her?" he again bellowed sounding worried.

"oh nothing just made her beauty more stunning." Ayame bellowed happily. "I think you will like our job well done" Ayame happily announced loudly to the household. Kyo was looking down the hallway.

"'our'? you _and_ that perverted dog? Give me that!" Yuki exclaimed as he left up the stairs. Hatori slowly followed.

Kyo completely forgot to look at Tohru and when he did his jaw dropped and felt as though he dislocated it when did so. Yuki entered and let out an aura of relief and astonishment.

"Tohru you don't know how _damn _beautiful you look right now." Kyo breathed in astonishment as he yet again examined her.

"Tohru-san, you are more beautiful im not sure I see the Tohru-san I know" Yuki smiled shaking his head out of his stunned astonishment. Tohru wore loose low heel boots that went to mid calf, a low double v-neck turquoise dress and her hair was in loose curls lightly pulled back and her bangs were trained side swept. Hatori walked in stunned dropping the celery he was eating and silently choking. Shigure and Ayame smiled at their work.

"Tohru? You look wonderful." Hatori breathed as he thought, _'she looks so different, matured, but yet the same wonderful Tohru.'_

Tohru was now blushed furiously but she also had light blush light black eyeliner and pale purple eye shadow with clear sparkle lip gloss.

They heard footsteps but never remembered anyone else coming in.

"which room are they in?" they heard someone's distant voice.

"somewhere near here very close, these are weird waves" said undoubtedly Hana's misty voice. The other was now obviously Uo's.

"Hana, Uo?" was Tohru's first voice in the silence. "were in here" she spoke making sure she still looked decent.

"oh then were here you ready?" Uo asked as she entered. "HOLY SHIT! Tohru? that's you? You look so good! Did the designer guy do this?" she exclaimed looking at her dolled up friend then at herself.

"yes that's Tohru and she looks incredulously beautiful today doesn't she? I cant believe it she's growing up so fast" Hana cried as she embraced Tohru.

"don't worry Hana I will never leave you, your my friends, and you guys look just as good as I do" Tohru said smiling lighting up the room.

"so everyone ready? Orangey? Prince?" Uo asked looking around. Kyo was in dark baggy jeans, a black and white graphic tee with a black sports jacket over it all that figured his broad shoulders. Yuki wore well fitted pants that were light brown with an untucked button up short sleeve, was white and a navy blue sports jacket. The only thing that was changed on them was the sports jacket that showed sophistication.

"yeah" awed Kyo.

"um yes lets go" Yuki said smiling at Hana who smiled back.

"well come on the ride is waiting and so is my boyfriend" Uo said clapping her hands and exiting. She was wearing a black mini dress with wrap up red shoes and her hair was loose down.

"Yuki you okay? Looking kind of distracted" Hana said concernedly. Her dress was also black but went to her knee's and she had simple criss cross heels. Her hair was curled down.

"just stunned" Yuki smiled and grabbed her hand and went through the door following Uo.

"coming Tohru?" Kyo asked smiling asking for her hand.

"okay" she grinned and grabbed his hand.

"your really beautiful you know now I don't know what to expect on the day anymore" Kyo said grasping her hand and kissing her in a passion.

"lovebird you better head out or you will be late." Hatori spoke pushing them along. They left through the door hands intertwined in a slow prance.

"why didn't I get any credit for our 'wonderful job'?" Shigure whined.

"don't worry Shigure-san you will get much credit for our other preparation." Ayame comforted. They all watched the limo through the drive.

"I think she will be alright" mumbled Hatori knowing one danger.

TBC…

**(A/N: sorry if it's a bit wacko but I had troubles and yeah I know this chapter sucks I had some writers block still and I am trying my best I am off vacation so I will write more unless I get forbid again sorry for the bad chapter I just needed something to put up, I also have the designs of the girls dresses and shoes on my profile, the links)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this story is really starting to suck but I am totally blanking in and out besides not like its popular but last I checked 1092 hit that makes me so sad that many hits and what 40 reviews? Please review just to tell me you liked it or hated it or liked it and wont continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: for those who don't know I am not some rich kid that owns Coca-Cola or Fruits Basket, I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Chapter 10**

"So where we going or is this another surprise?" Tohru spoke as she tried to prevent herself from giggling.

"it could be a surprise but its nothing big but I don't think you will want to chew your nails after this" Kyo spoke gently in her ear as she leaned on his shoulder with his hands covering her eyes.

_'oh no I guess were getting our nails done? I am so stupid with nails' _whined Tohru in her head.

"is it going to take all day?" smiled Tohru remembering the day of the proposal.

"I don't think so but I do hope, I like spending time with you." Kyo whispered softly. Tohru blushed softly but still relaxed.

"what are we really doing today anyway?" Kyo spoke to no one in particular as he covered his eyes with his arm. _'why did I sleep so late last night and early in the morning.'_

"that is a surprise for the both of you" Kureno spoke up as he lay on Arisa's lap. Arisa smiled as she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"and why am I not in on this surprise?" Kyo grumbled looking at Yuki figuring he would be smiling mischievously, but instead he caught a glimpse of him racing to finish an incredibly long piece of liquorice with Hana they tied and did a French kiss for about half a minute which made Kyo look away.

_'I wonder when Tohru will know what she is having?' _Kyo thought as he looked at the settings they were unmistakably heading to the Sohma estate now, the Sohma's estate was no longer fenced up but looked like a well organized suburbia as they forwarded, it was also used for a shortcut across town. They pulled up to the front drive to see Rin hugging Haru who embraced back as she played with the hair on the back of his head while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"hey how many lovebirds am I picking up today?" bellowed the driver through the car window smiling as he pulled up next to Rin and Haru, making Rin jump, they returned warm smiles as they intertwined their fingers and leapt in quickly.

"what are you doing to the poor girl?" Rin asked laughingly looking at Tohru's blinded eyes.

"Rin-san? Oh its so nice to see you!" Tohru beamed. "oh ha-ha I mean to hear from you! Hm that doesn't sound right" Tohru finished.

"Honda-san, Uo-san, Hana-san, Yuki, Kyo you guys look nice." Haru finished out of breath. Everyone laughed and thank him warmly smiling in return of his breathless comment.

"so who knows where were going?" Haru asked looking out the window seeing the busy shopping district they were entering.

"I don't know, im sure Pretty boy, Yankee, Wave girl, and Kurry know and I would have thought." Kyo finished taking his arm off his face to find Tohru sleeping silently. He smiled warmly and played with her hair.

"if this is some kind of trick you guys will get it" growled Rin.

"um no Rin-san it's a surprise, heh" Yuki nervously wording it.

"don't worry Yuki I wont let them hurt you" Hana said in a baby voice in which she got chuckles from Yuki blushed but she linked his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"you don't think it's a bit early for this do you?" Kureno asked as he played with Arisa's hands.

"no not really in opinion, but they can always hold it off" Arisa replied as she rested her head back closing her eyes and taking in the settings, she smiled at Tohru and Kyo.

"I am going to call Shigure im taking Tohru out to eat tonight anyone else coming?" Kyo asked digging through Tohru's purse in which he put his cell phone.

"Arisa you want to go out to eat?" Kureno asked from his now sitting position with Arisa on his shoulder who had her eyes closed.

"sure" she replied before falling asleep.

"if there is food I will be there" Hana replied with misty glee. Yuki nodded smiling at her comment and pecking her cheek lightly

"sure maybe they have jelly?" Rin said smiling as she fiddled with Haru's bracelet.

"okay I will tell Shigure to eat out." Kyo mumbled as he looked for his phone still he had picked Tohru's up a million times already, or what felt like it._ 'maybe I will just use hers then'_ it's a contract paid by well saved Sohma money in which would go to waste if not spent anyway. Her phone had a picture of her and Kyo on the roof kissing indecently taken by that sneak of Shigure but was using it as her wallpaper. The outside it was a Motokrzr with pink diamonds covering the front and white diamonds forming the letter 'T' that was italicized and in cursive, inside was different, there was pale red rubies surrounding the screen, the numbers, star and pound keys were handcrafted to represent the 12 zodiac each had their own coloured gems and had a protective cover to prevent falling gems. The middle okay button had a cute little rice ball the arrows surrounding the rice ball were multicoloured little hearts that changed colors like a lava lamp when the phone was on and in use. The side buttons next to the okay buttons was white gems the engraved her name on the right top button was 'Tohru' , again italicized and cursive, the left was 'Honda' also cursive and italicized. The last two buttons where the camera and 'clear' buttons, the camera button was decorated with a small rainbow with small clouds on the ends. The 'clear' button was a sun and moon. The proper words or numbers were written in black on top of the bright coloured pictures everywhere except where it consisted her name. on the back was a bigger gem patterned orange cat that had squeezed eyes so it only had black and orange gemstones. The rest of the phone was white and had green, blue, pink, orange, yellow polka dots over the white, except the front in which was completely covered in pink and white diamonds with her 'T'. everything on her phone had a thin secure protective cover.

"he's not answering anyone know why." Kyo said after finishing with her phone._ 'no wonder she doesn't use this thing much, people get jealous or she might get mugged.'_ Kyo thought as he again looked over the phone. She had gotten it for her 20th birthday from Akito.

"said something about a double-date with your old teacher, Hatori, Akito and himself" Haru said bluntly before looking around at the several dropped jaws and smiled to himself. "is there a problem?" Haru asked grinning madly at the stunned silence and the appearance of their faces.

"so was Hatori taking Akito?" Hana asked curiously and bluntly not considering Hatori took Mayu.

"no obviously Shigure took Akito and Hatori took Mayu its obvious for the people that can keep track of the commonsense in their 'wavy' head" snapped Rin before smiling "oh were here!" She jumped to get out of the car before the door opened and found she couldn't open it from inside.

"what the hell is with this damn door? Is it not for normal people that are capable of opening the door" mumbled Rin as she fiddled with the door until it opened and she nearly fell through until Haru caught her hips.

"watch it!" growled Rin as she out stopped halfway out the door, pretend sneezed and spat up her spit on his tie and shirt. "sorry I sneezed bless me" Rin smiled warmly before fully getting out. Haru laughed silently and walked out with Rin and gave her a passionate congratulatory kiss. Tohru and Yuki yet frowned upon this, Kyo and Arisa laughed, Hana and Kureno smirked. They all exited leaving Tohru and Kyo for last. Tohru dug a tissue from her pocket and got out to wipe the man off.

"im so sorry she was just mad if you get to know her she can be a really nice person and she is also kind and generous oh yes very protective too! She's not the type though to take what she call 'crap' from other people" Tohru nervously said and finished with a chuckle as she was still vigorously rubbing his shirt and tie.

"thank you madam but I think I can finish my self." said the driver politely and bowed.

"no, no, no I am so sorry no need um yes I think so too please forgive me" Tohru scrambled as she went in for a bow and hit the upcoming drivers head she shrieked loudly and started frantically apologizing before Kyo pulled her away into the spa salon.

"im sorry everyone to keep you waiting" Tohru mumbled as she entered recomposing herself.

"did that dumbass driver do something to you Tohru? You have a red spot on your flawless skin! You poor girl" mumbled Rin as she examined the bruised head.

"oh no my skins not at all flawless its far from I don't deserve any sympathy though it was much more my fault than his, omigosh Kyo we forgot to give him a tip oh maybe I can catch him" Tohru exclaimed as she ran for the door.

"okay first of all Tohru you don't run in a dress like this one, you don't run when your pregnant, and I gave him a tip I told him to watch what he does good enough tip for me." Rin finished as she pulled Tohru to the front desk of the spa.

"yes we would like the full deluxe spa, salon package for 4 women please" Rin stated as she pulled out her credit card filled wallet and placed a random one on the counter to pay for. Rin just got the credit cards because she wanted to not because she liked shopping.

"okay payment accepted follow me and what about the men?" the women asked gesturing towards where they were surrounding a fake plant. Haru was sticking a leaf into the microwave nearby which was used for cinnamon buns, Kureno was smelling the plant, Yuki was examining it closely Kyo was trying to tear a leaf off or trying to tear it up.

"um we don't know them" Rin stated grabbing the attention of all the guys getting a grumpy mumble from them.

"fine we can decide what we do anyway" Kureno growled.

"yeah" they all murmured in agreement. The girls gave them a weird look and shrugged their shoulders indicating they were ready to follow the women who lead the to the spa first giving them a crisp new bikini which were white and haltered only the top and a normal bikini bottom. They placed them on. They were led to a mud bath.

"what is this for anyway? Its just stupid mud from some stupid I don't know mud farm" growled Arisa as she tried to get the mud out of her nails and from in between her toes.

"I don't know probably think its soothing I don't know what's so calming about sitting in mud for an hour" Hana said putting the rest of her hair in the bath cap. They were all silent for the continuing hour.

"why are we doing this I thought it was for girls" Yuki asked as he watched the women at the other side of his foot work into his nail with a file.

"well I don't know I just wanted to experience what it felt like to be a girl I guess" shrugged Haru. "besides why did you let me talk you into it?" He finished as he laughed as the pedicurist accidentally tickled his foot. Kyo just grumbled angrily next to Haru.

"so do you think the girls are going to get this done?" Kureno asked looking around seeing nothing but women in the salon other than themselves unsurprisingly they were all staring at them pointing, giggling.

The guys decided this would not be a good place to discuss things.

Hours went by as they girls were moved from their mud math, to the hot tub, the steam room, the sauna, a waterfall shower, they got their hair done except Tohru whose was already done and got to help on opinions with the others. They arrived at the manicure, pedicure place to find a group of men and women surrounding something. They pushed their way through to find Haru giggling in pain every time the pedicurist reaching in for a grab. The nail clippers got stuck on his nail.

"oh please get that off of him!" shrieked Tohru seeing the man in giggling pain.

"hurt my baby's daddy I will hurt you!" growled Rin under her breath to the pedicurist.

"please everyone sit down and finish your business I will fix this" said the pedicurist.

The girls backed off after they calmed Rin and found their nail doers who happened to be insanely hot guys. The men came shortly after just long enough to scowl the remaining minutes for them to do the girls nails.

Tohru had strawberries, Rin had little oxen, Hana had skulls, Arisa had red butterflies since she couldn't decide. They left to find a stretch hummer waiting upon them.

"wonderful" muttered Hana as she ran her manicured finger along to the side ajar door. "don't you like it Yuki?" she mumbled sitting into the seat farthest from the door.

"Haru are you okay? We don't need to see Hatori do we?" Rin asked worriedly. Before she got in with Haru following which both spent whispering to each other, sharing pecks.

"baby do you think we should tell them before or let them see?" Arisa asked as she clutched Kureno's hand.

"I think it is a good surprise" Kureno answered pecking Arisa's hand.

Hana got in with Tohru following and Kyo, Yuki caboosing. Hana and Yuki bickered silently which soon ended with Yuki in a pleading look.

"were not far so I guess, never mind" Hana said as she looked out the window at a particular place everyone's heads flicked towards it, seeing it was a marriage planners agency. The engaged couples jaws quivered and Tohru whimpered.

"but isn't this too early?" Tohru whimpered as she was pushed in by Arisa and Hana.

"why cant this wait?" growled Rin as she was being pulled in by Kureno.

"god dammit why are you dragging me here you have no damn right!" yelled Kyo as he was being dragged in by his foot by Yuki who was holding his laugh.

Haru strolled in casually with his hands in his pockets he was in first and was seen shrugging to the working secretary. Eventually everyone entered. They got placed in an office containing wedding planning book magazines, dress books, also advice books, it was fairly messy sportingly unorganized. The planner entered and dropped her pamphlets, papers, folders, and agenda. She glanced at them and out the hallway to see the secretary gesturing her to go on. Everyone gaped at her completely stunned, shocked and surprised.

"what do you mean, 'she will be alright'?" Shigure asked for the umpteenth time.

"is there something wrong with Tohru-kun? Ha'ri tell us you can trust us." Ayame said worriedly concerned.

"nothing and no" he replied coldly trying to cover the pain for the girl it was quite a coincidence then both girls were with it. "im leaving" he finished before his cover broke.

TBC….

(yes I know short but I am working along slowly with writers block I am so sorry)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all my reviewers they make me so happy!! Thank you so much too for reading please review! Sorry if this is starting to suck**

**Chapter 11**

"M-m-Machi?" stuttered Yuki he had no been horrified at the sight of her she was pretty but they had an unfortunate past. They left each other in a rather horrible way, things with Kakeru had been downhill too.

"omigosh Machi-san it is so nice to see you!" beamed Tohru, Tohru was in between Yuki and hers unfortunate past she felt horrible but tried to make the best of a bad situation.

"miss. Optimistic" sneered Kyo from the chair next to Tohru, he also remembered the bad situation. Tohru reached over to pat his knee, or what he thought instead he got a pinch from her freshly manicured nails, he yelped quietly and growled before looking away.

"so you the marriage planner?" Rin asked, she had just now remembered this place and why it seemed so familiar or at least why she looked familiar.

"oh no im just an assistant for Sohma-san" she smiled shyly.

"Sohma-san?" Kyo asked as he looked up into Machi's hazel eyes.

"yes actually are you guys related? I seen her back in high school but she was in a different school though or something like that." finished Machi as she picked up and organized the fallen papers and files.

"Machi which room are you in I cant remember." bellowed a voice from in the hallway in which Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand supportively, Yuki looked towards it in fright and sudden disbelief.

"um in here, you can look at these and decide your favourites" she handed them before going to get her 'boss'

"cant we pick somewhere else to go didn't you know she worked here I cant work with her!" barked Yuki in a growling panicky whisper but he was only referring to Machi.

"but Yuki that was a long time ago and can be forgotten, it looks like she doesn't mind" Tohru said fiddling with her dress hem. "please for me? I want to be friends with Machi." she finished with her puppy pout eyes that won anyone over. Yuki looked at her in gentle disbelief, before hanging his head after mere seconds of the puppy dog eyes and pout and gently nodding to her. She clapped her hands and thanked him. Yuki lifted his head to see Kyo giving him a 'why-do-you-always-let-her-get-what-she-wants' look knowing it was because she would apparently expect more from him, well from what he told him before, but returned the look of his own shrugging and 'she-deserves-it' look.

"oh dear seems like we have a problem here" growled the older women from the door. Tohru looked away.

"your our wedding planner?" Kyo asked looking at Kagura, he didn't even know she worked here. Instead she turned to Haru and Rin.

"so what kind of wedding are you planning on having?" Kagura asked completely ignoring Kyo.

"well its not only us Tohru-kun and Kyo too" he smiled indicating the giggling Tohru and the whispering Kyo.

"oh I know, Machi can help them." she said as Machi looked up from her documents surprised.

"oh yay! Yuki you can help us decide, please?" Tohru begged again. Grabbing his and Kyo's hands. He gave in again but got up and hung his head low as he followed Tohru before Hana tapped his shoulder.

"me and Uo saw a salad bar on the way here we will meet back here" Hana said waving goodbye. Uo flicked her 3 fingers indicating her goodbye.

"bye Uo, Hana, be careful, see you soon" Tohru said as she followed Machi to her office.

"so Machi-san do you like your job? I don't really have a job but it must be fun having a job" Tohru chirped

"oh yes its so fun watching other people's dreams come true" Machi replied with no hint of sarcasm but in a playful voice.

"oh lucky um so how have you been?" Tohru tried again with the conversation.

"oh quite well not engaged yet but I have a good man that happens to be very good to me" she replied again turning Yuki red-faced. Tohru dropped the conversation.

"Tohru um can I wait outside you can run it through with me later and I can enjoy the area please?" Yuki asked with desperation. Tohru turned to Kyo and nodded he went in leaving the 2 of them outside. Kyo just sat there looking at Machi who was staring curiously back.

"Tohru do I really have to go in there, I mean you're the one who wants to be friends with Machi" pleaded Yuki, who had recently dropped the -san in her name now.

"but it would be really nice if all of us could be friends" Tohru pouted.

"but what about Kyo why doesn't he have to be friends with her?" Yuki asked sternly.

"because he is being good and going along with my plan you aren't please, Yuki?" Tohru pouted with her lip stuck out this she let a tear trickle down her cheek. 'she is really good at this' Yuki commented in his thoughts before giving in and wiping the loose tear away and nodding his head but looked up.

"do you practice that look in the mirror?" Yuki asked laughingly. Tohru stuck out her bottom lip without tear jerked eyes and said

"no honestly not" before giggling, Yuki smiled in return before opening the door for her. They both bowed to Machi when entering disturbing the conversation held by her and Kyo, the tension wasn't there until Yuki arrived.

"so what kind of plans for the wedding is there? Have you thought about it? Before or after the baby?" Machi asked bluntly as she scribbled on her notepad.

"um were not sure yet what do you think Kyo?" Tohru asked as she turned to see his ruby eyes looking at her, she blushed and he looked away answering, "its up to what you want Tohru but it would be nice to have just close members and friends I guess crashers would show up from you know our old school, I don't know if you want to have it before or after that baby." Kyo commented on it thoughtfully looking at the ceiling. Tohru also followed his gaze closing her eyes.

"maybe we can have a small wedding, and I'd like it if I could actually fit into my wedding dress so before the baby, I guess" Tohru replied sheepishly before burying her face in her hands, she let a tear loose unknowingly.

"Tohru!? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Kyo bellowed concernedly as he knelt in front of Tohru looking in search of those sapphire blue eyes he knew so well.

"Tohru what's wrong should we leave? Yes we should leave, come on" Yuki said concernedly as he pulled Tohru along in the right direction as she kept her eyes covered by her elbow. Kyo attempted to quickly gather the pamphlets but knocked the pile of papers off the desk as he was left in the office picking them all up because Machi had ran after them.

"wait!" yelled Machi as she caught up with the 2, 'is he really this uncomfortable around me? What's the past is in the past' Machi exclaimed in her head. They kept going well Yuki did, until Tohru suddenly dropped to the ground sobbing quietly.

"Tohru please can we do this outside? And don't drop like that again might hurt the baby!" Yuki pleaded as he looked at the approaching Machi who arrived dropping next to Tohru giving her a box of tissue.

"what is your problem? Dragging a pregnant women down the hallway? Especially ignoring her feelings, but I guess you haven't changed, ignoring others feelings!" growled Machi as she rubbed Tohru's back.

"yeah well how do you know it wasn't something in the office that didn't make her uncomfortable." Yuki said casually.

"something in my office? The only thing I could think of is your ignorance entering my office" Machi growled again as they were attracting passers.

"my ignorance what ignorance? I thought you said it was my natural aura" Yuki hissed under his breath.

"yeah because you think your better than everyone here" Machi hissed in response, they had now attracted a full crowd, Yuki looked around to see where Kyo was, nowhere in sight, but he couldn't see behind the crowd.

"please ca…n you…stop…fighting" sobbed Tohru as she lifted her watery eyes to a crowd and a slightly angered Yuki who was less mad then Machi. "I want to be friends with Machi-san but I want Yuki to be comfortable with her" cried Tohru as she shook Yuki's wrist trying to give him some understanding. He looked away after a few minutes, he couldn't stand to see her cry and him not being able to do anything about it.

"okay I am sorry for my behaviour Tohru, to you too Kuragi-san" Yuki shivered at his apology.

"it would be nice if it were direct" Tohru said kind of monotonous but with a whine in her voice letting a tear drop on his hand. Yuki sighed.

"sorry for my behaviour Kuragi-san" Yuki said monotonous it reminded Tohru of Hana when she was mad.

_'he has never called me by my last name, and when had he become so obedient to Tohru? Probably when she adopted that look she gave him.'_ Machi thought calming herself thoughts.

"Tohru there you are! Damn it I was so worried lets get you back in the office its kinda crowded out here" Kyo said as he pushed himself out of the crowd.

"Tohru come on" Kyo whispered in her ear before he lifted her from the ground into his arms. She was again back in Machi's office. "so we can sort this out tomorrow or another time" Machi said as she closed the door behind her closing it in Yuki's face.

"um can you come over tomorrow evening for dinner too I have an um, ultrasound tomorrow morning, um-" Tohru was about to say that Yuki was still outside the door.

"that sounds wonderful, unfortunately I still remember where it is" Machi grimaced from where she stood.

"oh okay I guess we can leave now" smiled Tohru as she was growing impatient on the probably poor waiting Yuki.

"oh okay I will see you then" Machi smiled warmly reopening the door for them. Tohru saw Yuki with his eyes closed a few inches from the door. He was lightly pushed along by Tohru's hand which woke him from his day daze. He walked away without a goodbye.

"see you soon Machi-san!" Tohru waved as Kyo walked along side her with his hands intertwined with Tohru's as his other ate a complementary cookie he picked up somewhere.

"oh Yuki guess what?" Tohru asked excited as ever.

"yes?" he asked with a warm smile.

"after my ultrasound tomorrow Machi is coming over for dinner to discuss the wedding plans." Tohru clapped as she bounced in her walking spot looking for an excited look from him but got a warm smile turning slowly into a frown.

"are you not happy with that? Oh no, I am so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have forced this on you but now I am going to have to un-invite Machi-san that will make her sad, oh no I feel guilty already" Tohru mumbled tears welling her eyes.

"no that's not it Tohru I was just saying, I mean thinking about what she wanted to eat when she got here" Yuki exclaimed.

"are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to" Tohru said sincerely.

"no like I said I am expecting her so what should we make?" Yuki stated finishing with a warm smile.

"oh how about pork noodle soup?" Tohru jumped excitedly at the acceptation of Machi's visit.

"sounds good but I could go for some special onigiri's" Kyo asked. "she does like onigiri right?" Kyo finished as he looked at Yuki.

"yeah" he mumbled audibly.

"okay I will make them with special but oh they can be a surprise!" Tohru exclaimed as she imagined the next night. "have you guys seen Rin and everyone else?" Tohru asked concernedly

"said they'd meet us when they were done but the Yankee and Wave girl said they'd go eat something I think." Kyo stated as he looked around it was quite busy.

"should we go get something to eat then Tohru?" asked Yuki who looked hungry, but really he didn't like going places without girls otherwise he would be ambushed by girls.

"okay but there are lots of places to eat Hana and Uo could be anywhere." Tohru said worriedly.

"well the Wave girl will be able to find us so lets just get going" Kyo casually replied and grabbed Tohru's hand. "what are we going to eat?" he asked as he intertwined his fingers with his.

"I think we will find something?" Tohru said as she put her hand out for Yuki, he looked like he was left out. He grabbed it and she intertwined his in her fingers. They entered the mall to staring eyes. They heard the mumbles and whispers but ignored it.

"there its an American booth, for 'French fries'" Tohru said as she read the sign then tilted her head to the side. "I thought French was spoken in Europe, oh and Canada, Quebec but America?" Tohru spoke confusedly.

"I don't know but I am hungry we can figure it out later" Kyo said tiredly.

"don't be rude to Tohru, its just a name" Yuki replied matter of factly.

"oh could we have some?" Tohru asked zealously.

"yeah lets have something to drink too but its quite cold out so lets have something warm." Kyo said as he shivered.

"yeah that's a good idea we don't want Tohru getting sick" Yuki replied and stopped suddenly. "I forgot here" Yuki said as he took off his jacket and handed it to Tohru.

"oh no I cant take it you use it what if you get sick?" Tohru exclaimed as she frantically shook her head.

"if you don't take it Tohru I will…throw it away, its my…dress jacket" Yuki said as he shook it in front of her.

"okay but I will only wear it to the limo, I don't understand how you find it so cold its only November" Tohru mumbled as she put it on and smiled at how much Yuki grew since she first wore his clothes this was now baggy as ever.

"thank you Yuki its warm" she smiled warmly, warmer than she looked. He smiled back.

"yeah so were all having onigiri?" Kyo asked now that they reached the counter.

"yeah I will have um plain and cold" Tohru replied as she scanned the menu board for something warm to drink.

"I will have the same and a hot chocolate Tohru?" Kyo asked as he saw that mundane look he saw when she was choosing something.

"oh good idea!" Tohru exclaimed melodically.

"I guess we will get three orders of plain cold onigiri's and three hot chocolates" Yuki announced to the cashier who happened to be staring in awe at him.

"so Honda-san is with who?" the cashier who had asked this question sulkily.

"oh you know me? I am sorry I don't know you" Tohru replied sheepishly blushing.

"yeah I know you I am surprised that you have forgotten me." the girl replied with scowls.

"oh I am sorry for giving you troubles but can you please remind me?" Tohru asked solemnly now.

"I was the president of the prince Yuki fan club, remember now? Nice to see you Yuki" she smiled that smile that Tohru now remembered with pain. Tohru turned to Kyo.

"can we leave im not hungry" she asked with trickles of pain in her eyes and flickering tears in her eyes.

"think this is inevitable? All I want is a nice chat" she replied pouting.

"sorry we were just heading for something to eat but I see something over there later Yuki" Kyo said as he started for this so called something.

"so uh how has life been?" Yuki asked blankly.

"oh good I found someone really nice he is good to me but I am here working cause I like to have some independence he denies my working but I will be off for maternity leave at 5 months!" exclaimed Minagawa. "I mean I have 4 more months till I am off for my maternity leave sorry I haven't asked about you?" she finished.

"well yes congratulations, I am with Hana-chan still and living at home and that's about it" Yuki finished awkwardly.

"oh nice to hear but she really used to creep me out, so Honda-san is still with Kyo?" she asked.

"yes their getting married and she's 3 weeks pregnant" Yuki said, 'is she going to keep on asking, why am I talking to her after what she did to Tohru' Yuki thought as he found himself looking around.

"Sohma-san what are you looking for? Oh and here's your guys orders" Minagawa said.

"yes thank you here keep the change um… miss, TOHRU!" Yuki finished throwing a 100 bill at her and running with their earlier orders towards Kyo and Tohru.

"Tohru? He calls her Tohru? And he forgets my name? keep the change? What does he think I am poor?" Minagawa exclaimed offensively.

"here Tohru I got our orders" Yuki said as he gave her the warm drink he and Kyo downed their due to the coldness.

"I think we should head back to the limo its getting cold." Kyo again shivered through clenched teeth.

_'why is Tohru going in for a check up at only 3 weeks? I thought the first one was 4 weeks?'_ Kyo thought as he just shrugged it off.

TBC…

**(sorry it took forever I am working on a new story I hope it becomes a hit when I publish it. )**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"there you three are we were looking for you guys!" Arisa yelled waving her arms as the trio approached.

"sorry we went to look for you guys, but we end up eating" Tohru apologised less frantically than usual.

"yeah and the genius here thought you guys ought to have sensed our waves" Yuki fingered towards Kyo who wore a scowling look.

"well I thought she would" Tohru told Yuki.

"yeah I guess I should of, but the place was I bit too crowded and I could have gotten a head ache, so we went to the teriyaki place down the street from here." Hana mistily told them.

"oh was it good?" Tohru asked keenly.

"yes it was very good I had the buffet" Hana exclaimed monotonously happy.

"in other words, she ordered a bunch of things and they gave it to her in small portions, there was no buffet" Arisa laughed.

"so where is Kureno, Haru, and Rin?" Tohru asked as she bobbed her head above the crowds walking by.

"Kureno went to find something for a cat, Haru and Rin are in the limo." Arisa pointed to the limo.

"oh is Kureno going to be back soon? shouldn't we get into the limo? Its going to get cold" Tohru stated rubbing Kyo's hand. 'a cat? What does he mean? I thought he didn't have any pets. And Uo would have gotten annoyed with a meowing cat.' Tohru thought.

"I don't really think we should get in the car, Rin and Haru are DA'ing" Arisa says rolling her eyes. Tohru nodded mouthing an 'ohh'.

"DA'ing? What in the hell is that?" Kyo asked as he tried looking through the window.

"DA'ing. Displaying affection" Tohru whispered in his ear, again making him shiver.

"hey Arisa! Look I got a kitten" Kureno yelled from the crowd he was approaching from.

"a cat?" she uttered in disbelief. He approached her kissed her and handed her the cage he was holding.

"I thought you were getting a gift for someone else's cat, seemed suspicious when you said you were getting a gift for a cat" Arisa giggled.

"well I thought I would get a cat before I got a gift, I got you a gift too" Kureno said as he dug through his pockets pulling out a gift bag. "here for my love" Kureno whispered softly in her ear. Arisa untied the bag carefully, when pulling out the necklace she let a quiet shriek escape her mouth.

"thank you so much Kureno, its beautiful, do you want to put it on me?" Arisa asks him holding the necklace up. He takes it from her as she lifts her hair he cautiously but succeedingly puts it on. It hangs at the top of her torso. It was a diamond butterfly necklace.

"I was right it looks beautiful on you" Kureno smiled ruffling her hair as she let it fall back down.

"so are we going to get going any time soon?" Yuki asked coyly.

"oh yeah" Arisa laughed. Tohru went first, she opened the door.

"omigosh I am so sorry I should have knocked or something, I am so sorry I forgot you were I here" Tohru frantically apologised as she backed out of the door with her eyes covered bumping everyone making some fall. she flipped round and opened her eyes.

"oh no I am so sorry I am terribly sorry, oh gee I knew I should have looked, wait know I didn't I wasn't thinking, here let me help you" Tohru shrieked as she ran to help Hana up.

"Tohru its alright" Rin said as she got out of the car. "we were only kissing" Rin told Tohru as she fixed herself up in the reflection of the window.

"oh but I am sorry I really am I mean I could have done plenty of things to prevent--" Tohru started frantically.

"its okay Tohru" everyone bellowed, Tohru just nodded and smiled getting into the limo.

"oh Tohru, your going to your ultra sound tomorrow?" Rin asked curiously. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"your how many weeks?" Rin asked.

"I am 3 weeks still" she giggled. "what about you, Rin? How many weeks?" Tohru added, gleefully.

"I am four weeks but I don't go in for my ultrasound till two days from now" Rin smiled gladly.

"so where are we going now?" Haru asked as he watched the building pass by.

"I don't know home I guess." Yuki suggested, in fact they had all forgotten that they were on their way home. They rode silently, Kyo gaping at Tohru, she enjoyed the view, he played with her hair some, causing a grin to spread along her face, 'it seems like that grin never leaves' he thought happily. 'and I never want it to' he added. When they arrived home it was early enough to have an early dinner, Tohru was going to make some dinner, but Kyo had already ordered in.

"you don't have to! I already ordered in!" Kyo protested with Tohru, who was practically pleading to go in the kitchen.

"yes you did but please, I can make dessert" she argued.

"no were fine, we have fortune cookies!" he sheepishly said cracking a smile.

"awh, but I really wanted to have some, quick cookies, maybe some oatmeal cookies" Tohru pleaded as he held her hand where she stood. She started to pout now, the trembling stuck out lip, the teary eyes, the whine but needy voice, he knew it all so well, yet he couldn't resist to give her what she wants.

"for the baby?" she asks, looking deep into his crimson eyes, making her cerulean eyes flash a purple, he now gives in nodding, he goes to the kitchen to help her.

"what do we need?" Kyo asks as he digs through the pantry, knowing he will need some oatmeal.

"oatmeal" is the first thing she says, he grins pulling it out. "and?" he asks, she is digging intently in the fridge.

"flour and salt and can you grab that really big bowl, in the bottom cupboard" " Tohru stated as she pulled out eggs and lard. 'how much does she plan on making?' he thought to himself. It was defined later on when Tohru had 4 full cookies sheets spread out on all counters, and two cooking, making that 6 pans of cookies.

"Tohru what are those brown things?" Kyo asked as he examined the pans.

"um nothing, just some of the oatmeal, I guess" she frantically said, nervousness tracing her words, showing on her face.

" what is it? Is that chocolate chips?" Kyo asked smugly. Tohru bowed her, it was a craving.

"its chocolate chunks mixed with chocolate chips, and most of them have their own piece of chocolate!" Tohru exclaimed.

"what?! Are you trying to poison them with chocolate or what? that's not good for the baby!" Kyo exclaimed loudly. He then laughed

"im sorry, I had a major craving, I just made extras for other times" Tohru smiled sheepishly, they both laughed.

"you have something on your nose" Kyo pointed out before lightly kissing her nose, licking his lips afterwards. "its chocolate" he added. She smiled, he smiled, they hugged.

"you know I cant wait" Kyo whispers softly to her. She smiles genuinely.

"neither can I" she says, she looks up at Kyo, he has soft eyes, including his soft smile. He pecks her softly on the lips, releasing days tension.

"I love you" Tohru mumbles into his chest, hearing those words, tingling his spine, soften up.

"I love you too, Tohru, and I always will" Kyo says, gently into her ear.

"HEY!" Haru yelled bursting into the room, frowning as he sees them break apart, flushing both of them. "just because im here doesn't mean you have to stop" he grumbled before continuing. "anyway, we decided were all going to see Wall-E!" he exclaimed happily as he left the room, Kyo frowned at Tohru, kissing her forehead, taking the 2 pans of cookies out and replacing them with 2 more. Tohru went to his side, taking a cookie eating it, frowning. Kyo looked at her concernedly. Placing his arm around her waist he leaned over to her ear.

"what's wrong?" he whispered gently in her ear, making her tingly.

"nothing, its just--" she stopped, thinking if she should say. He gave her an urging look.

"what if I look funny after I have a baby, and then you start thinking I look funny, then you start seeing people who look way better than me,--" she didn't continue but broke down in tears, silently flowing and dropping the salty tears to the floor.

"you know better than that! I know for a fact that there's no one else I would rather spend my time on, or my life with" Kyo soothingly told her, but with a very serious expression, she dove into his chest again, he let his shirt get wet.

"your right I am so sorry, its just these stupid hormones" Tohru dried her tears stepping back and taking deep breathes. She then stopped and kneeled on the ground.

"oh no, I didn't mean that, I just meant, um I don't know, its just I don't think about what I am going to say, I don't hate you" Tohru muttered very quietly, letting stray tears fall from the brims of her eyes.

"Tohru?!" Kyo asked surprised, stunned. "oh I see" he laughed. Continued. "Tohru, you don't hate the baby, you just don't like the effects" Kyo laughed smiling warmly into her eyes.

"are you sure? What if I do something wrong, like push you away?" Tohru fretted.

"Tohru you never did that once yet, don't fret, not good for you or the baby" Kyo said gently.

"food!" Haru yelled as there was heavy knocking on the door. Tohru shot up, again wiping her tears, although they stopped after Kyo's comforting. She smiled and hugged Kyo.

"I love you Kyo" she said happily.

"I love you too, Tohru, and when I say it I mean it, I don't go around saying that a lot you know" he laughed, 'mood swings' he thought. They entered the living room, intertwined hands as Kyo rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"what are we having?" she asked questionably.

"smorg on the go" Rin gagged.

"oh well that's fine I can just have cookies" Tohru laughed, she went back into the kitchen, changing the pans, taking a finished one out to the living room. Rin smiled,

"those look good can I have some?" she asked hopefully, gazing eagerly at the cookies, Tohru smiled happily nodding. Rin took 5 eating them, she smiled at the end

"we should take some to the movie their really good!" Rin exclaimed. Tohru just nodded happily, considering her mouth was full. When the boys were done, they readied for the movie, everyone seemed excited, some just to stay out of the house.

"where did Uo and Hana go? What about Kureno and?" Tohru asked worriedly. Yuki looked around surprised.

"I guess they left, maybe it was a test for me to notice if and when she left. Does anybody know when they left? I know she's going to ask me exactly what time, but then I need an excuse why I let her leave." Yuki said, mostly to himself. Tohru looked disappointed.

"don't worry lets just leave, she'll call and bitch at him later" Kyo muttered Tohru pinched his arm, making him flinch, she had just gotten her nails done.

"yeah I guess she will" Yuki grumbled as he got his nails on, Haru and Rin were waiting outside.

"oh I have a good idea! How about we invite someone else?" Tohru exclaimed, hopefully.

"Tohru, lets just go" Kyo mumbled, Tohru apologize. Both did that until they forgot.

"were ready then?" Haru asked he smiled. They rode with 20 questions, very random ones, as have you eve micro waved an egg, or watched too much TV. When they arrived the ticket booth, it was quite empty except the small groups entering after buying their tickets.

"5 please" Haru asked eagerly, the ticket guy handed it to them, looking at Tohru and Rin, smiling a bit too warmly, making the three guys scowl at him, when they arrived at the checker for their tickets, the guys didn't even look at her, making her scowl at the girls. They sat to watch the movie, it was sat through easy tears from Tohru, easy laughs from Rin, Haru's laughing fits, Kyo's mutters, and Yuki's snoring, he had a lot on his mind.

TBC…

(sorry for the slow update, I have other stories I am working on, check them out! But anyway I am reading Twilight! It totally rocks! ! But anyway, check my other stories out, tell me what you think! R&R)


	13. Chapter 13

**(sorry my updates are taking forever! I really am sorry, but please don't stop reading! Please review! Check my other stories out! Read and review!)**

**Chapter 13**

The movie was finished now, lucky them. It was raining. Tohru and Rin were tired, the men didn't think that was good. Kyo still hated the rain, Yuki didn't think much of it but worried over Tohru and Rin. Haru absently walked into the rain.

"baby! Come back here, you could get a cold!" Rin yelled after Haru. He turned back around and smiled at Rin while walking back to her. Rin held onto his arm tight. Hana held Yuki's arm but he held her hand. Tohru hugged Kyo's arm while he hugged her wait with one arm.

"should we catch a cab?" Yuki asked as they stood there shivering.

"yes, but there's too many of us" Tohru pointed out as she saw five passenger taxi's zoom by.

"maybe we could call someone we know with a van" Haru suggested, Tohru smiled brightly but it faltered.

"but we don't know anybody with a van" Yuki said, Kyo just grumbled under his breath.

"cant we just take separate cabs?" Kyo finally grumbled. Tohru was going in for her protest, Kyo then randomly hugged her.

"Tohru, we all have our own money, besides we need to get home, your ultrasound is tomorrow" Kyo told her, her expression still lingered on worry, she then started to protest.

"but Kyo, three of us are going to the same place, two are going to the Sohma estate. Cant we just separate between two taxis?" Tohru asked pleadingly. Kyo gazed at her for a second and whistled twice.

"okay we can use this taxi, come on Tohru" Kyo said opening the back door for her.

"Hana, are you staying with me tonight?" Yuki asked softly, Hana smiled lightly and climbed into the cab.

"oh this is going to be fun! We can watch movies, eat cookies! And… do our hair and toenails!" Tohru exclaimed happily. Hana smiled again but shook her head, she then patted Tohru's head.

"you need to rest, we can do it some other time. Remember your ultrasound is tomorrow" Hana told Tohru softly. Tohru frowned and nodded, she was worried about that.

"see you, Rin, Haru!" Tohru called before Kyo climbed in next to her and closed the door. Kyo looked down to see Tohru's eyes gazing at him, only she didn't look away this time. They sat and gazed into each others eyes. Not knowing exactly what they were looking for in each other, but they still found the love in each others eyes. Soon when they were approaching home Hana lifted her head to see the purple gaze in the couples eyes.

'I wonder, that always happens when they gaze into each others eyes. Both their eyes turn a purple tint, but how? I know those colours collide perfectly into a purple but… I don't know. Maybe its just like that' Hana thought as she rested her head on Yuki's shoulder he sat in the front seat in front of her.

"what are you thinking of?" Yuki asked curiously, he gazed at Hana's thoughtful expression.

"their purple collision" Hana responded absently, Yuki peeked past her head, although he already knew what she was talking about. He'd seen it. But they were in a different position now, Tohru sit sideways hugging Kyo's chest. It looked as though she was listening to his heart, she probably was. He played with strands of her hair, smelling along a random strand every now and then. They were absent to Hana and Yuki's presence. Nobody noticed the driver. Hana looked down to the movement of her hair. Yuki was twirling a strand of her hair smelling the essence around it. He then looked at her, she looked at him. He pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you" Yuki whispered in Hana's ear. She smiled and lightly kissed his neck, she then let her head rest on his shoulder again.

"are you sure its this lane?" the driver gruffly asked.

"yes its just a little further down the lane." Yuki said, the driver just nodded in response.

"where's Shigure?" Tohru asked worriedly as they pulled up in front of the house.

"he probably ate a whole bunch of cookies and decided he was thirsty." Kyo grumbled while he fumbled for the key with one hand, the other was twined with Tohru's. Yuki and Hana stood back at the cab paying the man. Kyo finally opened the door and searched the dark room for the light switch, he left Tohru at the doorway for safety reasons. When he found it she glided angelically to him. Instinctively he took her hand and guided her to the kitchen. She smiled around to see a mess, but there was fewer cookies. She then glided silently to the fridge, Kyo creaking the floor behind.

"oh no I think Shigure finished off the milk" Tohru said looking apologetically at Kyo. He pecked her forehead.

"don't worry, we can take a walk to the store after your ultrasound" Kyo said. He smiled to himself. Tohru felt her stomach churn, she was really worried and nervous.

"okay!" she chimed happily smiling. Kyo saw through the cover she tried to put up to hide her feelings. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she in return hugged his chest.

"don't hide your feelings from me, please. I don't hide mine from you do I?" Kyo spoke softly but exasperation hinted in his voice.

"no" Tohru mumbled into his chest. "its just that I don't want to be a burden at all, you guys do too much for me to deserve my burdens." Tohru mumble more into his chest, it was almost inaudible.

"I wouldn't be standing here asking you to tell me your burdens if I didn't want to know, would I?" Kyo questioned softly into her hair. Tohru shook her head in one quick movement.

"I'm just nervous, and worried" Tohru mumbled after a moments silence.

"about what?" Kyo spoke into her hair once more.

"of what the doctor will, I mean my ultrasound shouldn't be for another week" Tohru fretted as she held Kyo tighter, he did the same.

"don't worry, its just a precaution, probably" Kyo whispered. Tohru relaxed at the reassurance in his voice.

"lets go to bed" Tohru whispered as she grabbed Kyo's hand and started in the direction of the stairs. He pulled her back and carefully pulled her into his arms in one quick movement.

"Kyo!" Tohru shockingly shrieked.

"practice, I need to know how to do this when the time comes" Kyo smiled smugly as he carried her through the house to their bedroom. Tohru giggled when he finally set her on the bed.

"fun?" Kyo asked as he lay down on his side of the bed. Tohru nodded her head. And quickly changed then laid down next to Kyo.

"Tohru tell me-" Kyo started but was interrupted by Tohru's soft snores, he wrapped his arms delicately around her and kissed her forehead.

_TBC…_

**(I am so sorry it took so long! And its so short! Sorry, sorry! Please forgive me, but my computer was taken away, and I can only go on at night when I can sneak it back so please be patient and keep reading! Please! Forgive me!)**

_Thank you so much to those who review it means so much! Peace and love for you all!_


	14. Chapter 14

**(these are taking forever aren't they? Well I am so sorry I am trying to regain my social life. Yes I am getting it back but a lot of people turned their backs on me=[ it makes me so sad to think they were true friends I used to rely on. There is rumours and whispers circling at school. But I know this is my fault I created these problems for myself. Okay so sorry for dumping that on you but I needed to get it off my chest. Im still on close surveillance. But I understand why. Sorry on with the story now. Please read my other fanfics! I do Twilight and Fruits Basket fanfics. Might start a Harry Potter fanfic soon!)**

**Chapter fourteen…**

The pitter patter in the hallway. The happy shrieks. Tohru wakes with a happy sigh. She had that same dream again. The one where she has a daughter and everyone is happy.

"Tohru?" Kyo mumbles groggily.

"Mhmm." Tohru responds sitting up.

"Morning beautiful." Kyo says getting up.

"Do you feel okay Kyo?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a kink." Kyo said rubbing his neck.

"Maybe you should just stay in bed." Tohru suggested with sadness.

"What's the matter? You don't sound to happy. If you're going out you don't have to be here with me." Kyo said getting out of bed carefully.

"It's just that I was going to go see how grandpa was doing but I don't want to leave you here. And its raining." Tohru said frowning.

"I'll go with you. Its just a kink. I was wondering why grandpa never showed up." Kyo said pulling out socks and clothes.

"Okay, but if your really not feeling good just tell me. I don't want anything to happen to you." Tohru said as she pranced out the door.

"She's avoiding the grandpa subject." Kyo mumbled to himself once Tohru was out of earshot.

Tohru…

I cant tell him that grandpa has some kind of cancer. But will grandpa make it for the wedding? The baby? And how am I supposed to convince Kyo I can go alone. Ugh I feel awful. I think its morning sickness! …

Kyo stepped out of the shower and dried himself and dressed leaving his hair dripping.

"Tohru?" Kyo called running down the stairs. He heard the retching from the bathroom downstairs. He sprinted into the bathroom.

"Tohru!" Kyo said softly as he pulled her hair out off her face and stroked her back. She laid down on her side in front of the toilet and shook coughing. Kyo flushed the toilet and leaned over to her with a wet rag stroking it against her face. He frowned at the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry." Kyo whispered looking down letting his long bangs cover his face.

"Kyo, please don't start." Tohru whispered hoarsely.

"Kyo don't say those kind of things to her, it's really a blessing." Ayame said with feign sympathy.

"Shut up what do you want?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Gure-san said it was miss. Flowers appointment in a half hour." Ayame grinned.

"I know." Kyo said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you Ayame-san." Tohru said appreciatively.

"Your welcome! Kyonichi what's wrong? Your head looks like its going to burst!" Ayame bellowed happily.

"Get out." Kyo growled Ayame ran, well more so danced away laughing loudly.

"Tohru, come on. We have to get to that appointment." Kyo said helping her up.

Tohru took a quick shower and readied herself. When they got outside Hatori was waiting in his car.

"Hatori-san, is something the matter?" Tohru asked anxious. Hatori just smiled small and shook his head.

"Are you giving us a ride?" Kyo asked sceptic.

"Yes, now come on we're going to end up being late." Hatori said seriously. Tohru got into the back seat and Kyo climbed in after in the front seat. Just that second Yuki came bolting out of the door. He ran up to Tohrus window. As he tried to open the door the locks clicked.

"Open the door Baka." Yuki growled through Kyo's door. Tohru spaced out gazing out the other window away from Yuki. The locks clicked again, and again, and again. Finally the door flew open startling Tohru.

"Uwa!" Tohru shrieked.

"Sorry, you scared me." Tohru huffed. Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo chuckled under their breath.

"Sorry Tohru-chan." Yuki said while the car kicked into gear.

'There's nothing wrong Tohru. This feeling is normal. Just watch! The doctor will know.' Tohru thought hard as she watched buildings fly by.

"Tohru-chan, are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Hm? Oh yes, just a little nervous." Tohru blurted and bit her lip to keep from completely spilling her fear.

"There's nothing to be worried about, I wont let anything happen to you." Kyo said confidently.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Yuki changed it by emphasizing the 'we' part.

"I think this is the place. Don't worry Honda-kun." Hatori announced as they all got out of the car. When they reached the door they saw, Haru, Rin, Arisa, and Saki.

"Haru, Rin, Uo, and Hana? What are you all doing here?" Tohru asked surprised and wide eyed.

"Rin finished her appointment a little while ago so we decided to stay and pick on Kyo." Haru smiled, Yuki smirked playfully and Kyo completely ignored them.

"We're here for you Tohru like we would miss this." Arisa said supportively.

"Awh thank you so much but you shouldn't have. I may just waste your time and--" Tohru blurted.

"Tohru, lets go see the doctor now." Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear. Tohru smiled and nodded. Kyo let his hands fall off her waist but grabbed her hand.

"Tohru." Kyo whispered, Tohru looked up and smiled, well tried through her nervousness to smile the best.

"Don't be worried or scared." Kyo whispered soothingly. Tohru felt tears prick her eyes.

'He always knows.' Tohru thought happily.

"How may I help you?" asked a stern voice.

"Tohru Honda is here to have an ultrasound." Kyo said just as sternly.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" the women asked Kyo her voice serious.

"Wha--?" Kyo yelled.

"No. I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru timidly said. The women looked Tohru over before typing in the computer making Tohru blush.

"Doctor Sevira will see you in a moment please take a seat." instructed the old angry women. Everyone took a seat making the waiting room half full. The women just shook her head and left the room.

"Cranky old bat eh?" Haru laughed.

"Maybe she's just not having a good day." Tohru reasoned. Everyone just nodded and decided not to pursue the thought or doubt it.

"Tohru Honda." called a different nurse. Everyone looked up at once spotting the timid looking nurse. She wore a yellow uniform with glasses that matched her heart shaped face. She was beautiful and blushed at the attention. Tohru then got up and smiled.

"I'm Tohru Honda."

"Okay thank you please follow me" the nurse said in a quiet voice. Tohru started forward with her busload of friends and family. When they all entered the room the aged male doctor smiled.

"Who are these wonderful people?" he chimed taking the chart from the timid nurse. Once he took it from her she sneezed making her glasses come out f place and her short bob become a small mess. She then apologized and left the room her black hair messed.

"Tohru Honda?" the doctor asked the group again Tohru stepped forward.

"Honda-kun you've brought quite the group. And nice to see you again Sohma-san." the doctor smiled looking at Rin who just nodded.

"So doctor do you have anymore of those candies?" Haru asked looking around curious.

"You asked for candy from the doctor?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah he gave me two to give to Hiro and Kisa. That's when I asked for one." Haru said.

"How did Hiro and Kisa get put into this?" Yuki gave a confused glance.

"Kisa is turning fifteen were taking her to the fair remember?" Tohru asked gleeful.

"Oh yea, were taking that annoying little brat too." Kyo grumbled and grinded his teeth.

"His not so little anymore, have you seen him lately? I think he's getting taller than me soon!" Arisa exclaimed.

"That doesn't say a lot I'm taller than you." Kyo smirked but got a book thrown at him.

"Ow!! What the hell that's a hardcover!" Kyo growled in a clipped tone.

"It's a children's book!" Arisa pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." grumbled Kyo as he picked up the book and inspected it.

"Dr. Seuss? What a stupid name." Kyo declared throwing the book back in the basket.

"How can you think Dr. Seuss is stupid?! He was a brilliant man!" Arisa barked at Kyo. Kyo's eyebrows.

"I don't know the guy. I just said it was a stupid name." Kyo snapped back.

"You don't know Dr. Seuss?" Saki asked in her calm and reserved voice. Kyo shook his head and looked out a window. Saki shook her head in disappointment.

"Kyo really?" Tohru was astonished. Kyo looked at her and grinned crookedly and sheepish, he nodded. Tohru's heart squeezed at his grin, she smiled soft and warm in response.

"We'll read it to the baby then." Tohru promised grabbing Kyo's hand. Suddenly the doctor coughed into his hand.

"Seems like you've forgotten I was here." Laughed the doctor. Tohru gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it's just that-" Tohru babbled. Kyo quieted her before she got into one of her babbling frenzies.

"It's no problem. But if you'd lay on the mattress we can start the ultrasound." The doctor instructed nodding towards the mattress covered with paper. Everything was set up and Tohru's shirt was up. Her tummy was being brushed over with weird jelly.

"This is the embryo. That's your baby, for now." The doctor said pointing at the screen. His brow furrowed.

"It looks like the amniotic-" Hatori begin his brow furrowed also, but the doctor cut him off.

"Yes the amniotic sac appears to be unusually thin. The primitive placenta looks a little off too." Said the doctor grimly, quickly taking notes.

"What does that mean?" Tohru whispered.

"It means the amniotic sac is very thin and your vulnerable to miscarriage. But sometimes the sac can thicken in time with the baby, but it's very unpredictable. The placenta is what carries the essentials to the baby. If it's too thin the baby may not be able to get what it needs, again causing a miscarriage, or it may be premature or have birth defects." The doctor said in a grave tone. Tohru whimpered. She looked at the ceiling willing herself not to cry. Kyo rubbed her back and tried to sort his flying thoughts. The room was silent.

"Could the placenta thicken like the sac could?" Saki asked sounding unusually devastated.

"I can't be positive but it's possible. If you'd like I can take some blood tests. Maybe we can determine from those." The doctor offered. Tohru nodded, fervent.

"Okay, my nurse can take some blood samples from you. I need to talk to a guardian." The doctor stood. Hatori nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Doctor. Sevira." the doctor said sticking his hand out for Hatori to shake. Hatori shook it.

"Dr. Sohma." Hatori said emotionless. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach about what he was going to hear next.

"Then you know." the doctor said gently. Hatori nodded.

"The placenta or embryo may never strengthen. It's very, very rare if they do. This girl might not be able to ever properly produce off-spring. I don't have the heart to tell her. If the baby does make it through all the terms, then she's in danger. She could die in child birth." The doctor explained bleakly. Hatori nodded still showing no emotion.

"Tohru's a special girl. Maybe it will become stronger. Excuse me for a moment." Hatori said rushing through the words monotonously. Hatori strode quick and determined down the hall.

"But the father may like to know. Just a suggestion, it's up to you." The doctor called after him. The doctor walked back into the room. Hatori threw the bathroom door open, slammed it shut behind him, locking it. He put his back against the wall and slid to the floor, hands covering his face. His tears were shameless.

"Why does everything I try to protect backfire?" Hatori hissed to himself pulling his hair.

*

"Honda-kun, how are you feeling?" Asked the doctor.

"Fine. Are we done here? I don't mean to rush anything but, my grandpa is waiting for me." Tohru smiled, blushing.

"I think so. Did the nurse take the needed blood samples?" the doctor inquired looked around for his chart.

"Yes." Tohru grimaced.

"Okay your all set to go. I'll see you in four weeks time." The doctor smiled handing her a card. Tohru nodded and ducked out the door following her crowd. Before the doctor closed the door she turned around with a questioning look.

"Where's Hatori-san?" Tohru wondered.

"I think he's in the bathroom." The doctor said with wide innocent eyes. Tohru bowed and mumbled a thank you before trotting after the small group.

"Hatori-san is in the bathroom. I'll go get him!" Tohru called to the group before the turn off to the waiting room. She was sure the bathroom was this way. Tohru turned and bumped right into Hatori. Thankfully the curse was broken and he didn't change into a seahorse, or rather a baby dragon. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to examine her. She looked fine.

'Good he didn't tell her.' Thought Hatori. Tohru stared at him curiously. Hatori smiled warmly.

" Are you ready to go now?" He asked, Tohru grinned and nodded. She led the way out. Tohru and Kyo bid everyone goodbye. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru climbed into Hatori's car with him. The ride was quiet, in a peaceful way. Tohru turned to Yuki with alarm in her eyes.

"Yuki I thought Hana-chan spent the night with us last night." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Yuki didn't look uncomfortable. He told Tohru a lot. She was his best friend.

"I'll tell you later Tohru-chan." Yuki assured and turned to look out the window. Tohru knew he wasn't snubbing her. He just didn't want to show how he felt. Not to Kyo and Hatori. It'd make him feel weak.

"Lets go for a walk. We could see how our gardens going." Yuki said offering his arm. Tohru looked at Kyo.

"I'll be back to make lunch." Tohru promised kissing him on the cheek and turning. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to kiss her on the forehead. He grinned at her, she giggled. She walked forward and wove her arm through Yuki's.

"I hope it doesn't rain while were there." Tohru stated as they walked into the forest. Yuki nodded examining the gray clouds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tohru asked in a soft, faint voice. Yuki took a deep breath.

"Hana and I had a fight last night after you and Kyo went to sleep. She got mad and left. The fight was silly really. I just mentioned how good Machi was looking. She got into this big lecture about how I always want to go for the girls I can't have." Yuki chuckled nervously.

"Just like the time. . ." Tohru trailed off feeling weird.

"Yeah just like after graduation I thought I loved you that way and tried to win you from Kyo. Kyo nearly beat me to death, amazingly." Yuki explained simple and blunt. "At least we know how strong his love is for you." Yuki huffed jokingly. Tohru was staring at him sadly. He looked at her gaze and looked away.

"The same time I broke up with Machi." Yuki said angered, it was inward obviously. "And made her get an abortion." Yuki choked. He looked up at the sky, trying to make the tears drip back into his eyes. Tohru frowned and hugged him. He held her and cried gently. It wasn't a lovers hug, it was a brotherly, sisterly hug.

"I messed up. I love Machi, I love Hana." Yuki mumbled pulling back wiping his face. "But I definitely hate Minagawa." Yuki chuckled feebly.

"I feel bad for her. She never went to college. And she was in a mental hospital for awhile." Tohru said sympathising for Minagawa.

"Tohru-chan she put you in the hospital. She kidnapped you and held you in an abandoned warehouse for a week. You could have died!" Yuki ranted astonished at her sympathy.

"It's not really her fault. She had mentality issues." Tohru mumbled.

"Yeah an obsessive disorder over me. Its disgusting." Yuki grunted. Tohru just sighed and shook her head. A raindrop fell on her forehead.

"Lets head back, it'll probably start raining soon." Yuki sighed, He took her hand and helped her through the rough ground.

"Yuki look." Tohru smiled pointing to the porch.

_TBC_

**(Review please! I know nothing about pregnancy! All the stuff I made up. I really don't know how anything works. But sounded good to me. So the pregnancy things are fictional! Don't forget to review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

(So. Lets see I have fifteen people that have put this story on their alert list. How many of those people are still actually reading?! I get like one review every chapter! Is this getting too long? ): I'd appreciate more reviews. Or _-sigh/groan- _I might have to drop the story. That was not a threat. Just an inevitability. Thought I'd give y'all a warning. Ciao!)

_**Standard Disclaimer -obvs.**_

**Chapter fifteen… !**

**Yuki gaped surprised and openly at the women standing under the porch, she was looking up at the sky with a curious face. Her face wasn't sad, nor was it happy. She didn't seem mad. Just calm. She hadn't noticed the pair yet. Tohru saw Shigure bouncing around in the kitchen preparing tea. Obviously for the young woman, because even from here Tohru saw the slightly naughty glint in his eyes. Hatori came into the windows view and snatched the tea pot from Shigure's grasp. Tohru turned her gaze back to the porch. Apparently the girl wasn't planning on staying long, since she hadn't gone inside. That's what Tohru assumed anyway. Tohru glanced at Yuki out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was having an inner fight with himself. His brow was wrinkled and he grimaced a couple times. Tohru looked at the bigger picture. He was turned slightly sideways, then he'd turn again with his body towards the porch. He was thinking whether he should run for it, or play brave. Tohru didn't give him enough time to make a run for it. She grabbed his shirt sleeve giving him no chance at all.**

"**Machi-san!" Tohru called waving a bit too enthusiastic. Yuki swallowed loudly as Tohru dragged him towards the porch. Sure Machi looked like an angel. She'd grown her hair out, lost some weight and her clothes accented her womanly curves. She wears make up now, but just enough. There was a moment of hesitation in her face, but then she smiled shyly at Tohru. Then she smiled at Yuki who smiled back, he was tentative though. **

"**It's so good to see you again Machi-san!" Tohru smiled bright and huge. **

"**Why don't you come in?" Tohru offered. **

"**Yeah I will. I just wanted to have a few words with Sohma-kun." Machi nodded. Tohru just smiled and nodded in response. Tohru walked into the house. She didn't check to see if they stayed on the porch or if they went for a walk. She didn't want to eavesdrop. Even if she didn't mean to.**

"**Kyo I'm back." She walked past the living room entrance towards the kitchen. It was lunchtime. Then Tohru remembered she'd invited Machi for dinner, not lunch. She shrugged it off, but kept thinking about it. Obviously she didn't shrug it off very good. The only time Tohru was very early for something is if something was on her mind and she had to get it out. Otherwise she did her best to be right on time. Tohru chewed her lip. But she barely knew Machi. Maybe Machi got her schedule mixed up.**

"**Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. My space cadet. What are you doing just standing here?" Kyo mumbled against her neck where he'd kissed her just a moment ago. Tohru jumped and turned to face him. He wove his hands around her waist.**

"**I was thinking. Did you know Machi was here?" Tohru asked still off in her thoughts a bit. Kyo smiled.**

"**You look so cute when your thinking. And yeah I knew she was here. She got here while you and Yuki were walking." Kyo explained. Tohru rested her head against his chest.**

"**I sure could use a nap." Tohru mumbled into his shirt.**

"**Huh?" Kyo asked. Suddenly his tummy gave a very loud and audible roar. There was a momentary silence and Tohru burst out laughing. Kyo chuckled along with her. She pulled him with her into the dining room. Shigure sat at the table with Hatori.**

"**Where's the tea?" Tohru wondered looking around the room trying to see if it was still in the kitchen through the kitchen doorway.**

"**What tea?" Hatori and Shigure both said. Tohru went into the kitchen and straight to the cupboard where the kettle usually was.**

"**I saw you two making tea through this window. Where'd it go?" Tohru asked after she jerked her thumb behind herself where she'd seen the two. Hatori shrugged and became preoccupied with his blackberry. Shigure chuckled, it was a nervous sound. Yuki walked in with Machi trailing after him. **

"**Tea kettles outside. I saw it fly across the yard." Yuki proclaimed. He sighed and shook his head. Tohru's eyes widened. She gasped to herself. **

"**W-why'd you t-throw the tea k-kettle across the yard?" Tohru asked Hatori and Shigure. She didn't know whether to laugh or to keep gasping in horror. So she stuttered.**

"**Well Shigure you can sort this out. I'll go to the estate and get the things I need. I'll be back in a bit." Hatori said standing. He nodded goodbyes to everyone else.**

"**Hatori-san are you going to be back for lunch?" Tohru asked when Hatori was halfway out the door. Hatori thought momentarily about it then he smiled and nodded at Tohru. **

"**The tea kettle?" Yuki asked Shigure.**

"**It was broken so we threw it out. Call me when lunch is ready!" chirped Shigure. He walked out of the room. Tohru sighed.**

"**I guess we have to get a new kettle." Tohru laughed. Tohru turned to Machi.**

"**What would you like for lunch Machi-san?" Tohru asked, whilst examining Machi. Around her eyes were a little pink, eye mascara stuck together a bit and was damp. She'd been crying. Tohru struggled to keep her smile on, she didn't want to show Machi she knew. **

"**It doesn't matter. I would've came for dinner but I'm busy tonight, so I decided to come on my lunch break. Tohru nodded and smiled in understanding. **

"**Well then I'll make something quick and easy." Tohru exclaimed rushing into the kitchen with her determined face. Kyo sat in the dining room. Yuki although followed Tohru into the kitchen. Tohru turned to look at Yuki. His eyes looked distant and slightly shocked, also a bit frantic. **

"**Yuki what's wrong?" Tohru whispered. Yuki looked at her and shook his head. **

"**Not here. And I'm still trying to get my thoughts in order." Yuki explained smiling apologetically. Tohru nodded and busied herself cooking. Yuki walked out the kitchen backdoor and sat on the steps outside. Tohru let him be and hummed to herself. She could hear faint small talk from the dining room. Tohru had everything on serving plates. She brought it to the dining room with a big fake smile planted on her face. She'd been working on her fake smile for years. Kyo knew something was wrong. He'd ask her when they were alone. Tohru strode and knocked on Shigure's study door. **

"**Hm?" He called sounding occupied. **

"**Lunch is ready, it's on the table." Tohru chirped. **

"**I'll be out in a second." Shigure called. Tohru walked back into the kitchen. She opened the back door, Yuki sat there staring off into the woods.**

"**Lunch is on the table." Tohru said softness coating every word. Comforting Yuki.**

"**Do you need a hug?" Tohru asked a smile in her voice. That's what Yuki loved about her. Her ability to love, her motherly affection.**

"**No Tohru-chan, I'll be strong this time. Sort everything out on my own." Yuki said, standing and smiling at her. He strode to the table with new found confidence. Tohru followed with a genuine grin. **

*****

"Hana-chan!" Arisa yelled as she entered Saki's apartment. Saki hadn't answered any calls, emails or even the door. Arisa had to pick it open. Arisa heard Saki sigh loudly from the kitchen, Arisa smiled.

"I've got you now." Arisa whispered sauntering into the small kitchen area. Arisa stopped and looked around the kitchen with troubled eyes. Obviously something was wrong. It looked like Saki had eaten the whole contents of her refrigerator and cupboards. Saki sat lady-like at her four person table which was pushed against a wall, even though it was round. Sweets were splayed out in front of her. Arisa came in and sat at the table, throwing her purse on a small available space.

"What's the matter Hana? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? How come you didn't answer the door?" Arisa chided as she got up and started cleaning up the food wrappers.

"Yuki is what's the matter. I didn't answer because I broke my phone. I didn't answer my door because Jehovah's witness came by about five times today saying Jesus could make me happy." Saki explained in her usual calm and reserved voice. Until her voice cracked on the word 'happy'. Saki ate at her granola bar.

"This girl has got to have worms or something. I don't know how she stays so skinny when she eats all this junk." Arisa whispered to herself shaking her head, moving to pick up some half eaten food. "What's going on with Yuki?" Arisa asked Saki.

"Him? Everything is wrong. We can't be happy no matter how hard we try. We always end up fighting. I think he gave up finally too. He hasn't called all day Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one putting effort into this relationship." Saki explained calmly, like she was reading her words out of a book. Arisa sighed. Yuki never calls when she is mad at him, he was actually a bit frightened of Saki when she was mad. Who wouldn't be? Arisa voiced these words.

"Hana he never calls when your mad. I think everyone's frightened of you when your mad." Arisa explained as she wiped the counters. clean When she was done that she moved to the table.

"How do you know he hasn't called anyway? You told me you broke your phone." Arisa mumbled tying the full garbage bag and grabbing a new one for the tables garbage.

"I did break it. I zapped it and it caught flame. But I do have an answering machine. He hasn't called and left a message." Saki said matter of factly.

"Well it's only lunch time. He's a late sleeper. Maybe he'll call when he wakes up." Arisa assured Hana whilst wiping the table clean. Saki nodded and got up.

"Want to watch some movies with me?" Saki asked. Arisa's eyes widened. Saki had been sitting in a shadowed area of the kitchen. Now that Arisa saw her in the fluorescent light she didn't look too good.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Arisa demanded. Saki shook her head.

"I've got some new horror movies. I haven't watched them yet. Your welcome to stay and watch." Saki offered. Arisa nodded and followed her to her living room.

"I'll find my cell phone so I can call Tohru. Maybe she'd like to watch some movies with us." Saki said walking towards her bedroom.

"Tohru doesn't like horror anything." Arisa called after her.

"I just want to see her." Saki replied. She was in and out of her room in minutes. Saki walked to the couch dialling. Arisa was surprised when she herself could here the ringing.

"Sorry it's stuck on speakerphone. I have no idea how to get it off." Saki mumbled.

"Hello?" Asked a very familiar male voice.

"Speak of the devil." Arisa smirked.

"May I speak to Tohru please?" Saki asked monotonous.

"Hana I was just going to call you. We need to talk." Yuki said. Speaking the four dreaded words no girl wants to here. But Saki took it coolly. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"I think we do too." Saki muttered.

"Hana I really do love you. But something came to light in my life today. Today I found out I have other responsibilities elsewhere. And if I stayed with you this information would haunt me forever. It's something I can't avoid. But never forget I truly do love you, I just can't be _with_ you anymore." Yuki explained gently. He waited for Saki to say something.

"Don't call me. Don't talk to me. Don't try to see me. Ever again." Saki said in a threatening way. Then she hung up with tears streaming down her face. Arisa was surprised. She'd only seen Saki cry once before. That was after her and Tohru met her. Arisa drifted to her crying friend and hugged her.

"He was my first love." Hana admitted sniffling.

"We could always march over there break his nose and pick Tohru up. You know go for a girls night out." Arisa offered. Saki shook her head.

"I told him not to try to see me I'm not going to see him." Saki declared squaring her shoulders.

"But lets pick Tohru up. We can get more food on the way back." Saki reasoned. Arisa smiled and nodded.

*** **

Kyo and Tohru sat in the living room on the love seat. Machi had escaped panicked about an appointment she was late for. Hatori declared he'd be staying here. No one questioned his motives, he and Shigure were in his study probably gossiping. Yuki had went to his room saying he still had some thinking to do. Tohru heard him on the phone with Saki earlier. Tohru watched her favourite drama. Kyo sat properly while Tohru laid sideways, her head in his lap. He stroked her hair softly. She thought he'd kiss her hair every now and then but she couldn't tell.

"You know we never decided anything." Kyo mumbled breathing in Tohru's hair scent.

"Pardon?" Tohru asked confused.

"For our wedding." Kyo said enthusiastic.

"I know I want it to be before the baby. Just a small wedding, nothing big. What do you want the theme to be?" Tohru asked.

"I don't really know anything about wedding themes…" Kyo trailed off blushing. Tohru smiled and touched his cheek.

"Well were stuck in a season in between fall and winter. Maybe we could have a winter wedding?" Tohru offered the idea questionably. Kyo thought about it, envisioning it. Well mostly picturing Tohru walking down the aisle surrounded by the elements of winter. Her slightly flushed cheeks, her hair flowing loose to keep her warm.

"Kyo-kun? What do you think about it?" Tohru asked with a worried expression.

"I think it's a good idea." Kyo smiled. "Whatever you want." He added in a murmur. A car horn blared outside. Tohru's eyes became questioning as she and Kyo got up to investigate. Yuki was sulking down the stairs when Tohru answered the door. Arisa threw her arms around Tohru and dragged her out the door while still in the embrace. Tohru was surprised but giggled and hugged Arisa back with enthusiasm. Saki hugged her after Arisa let her go.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked when they all stood on the porch. Kyo stood in the doorway clueless. Yuki stood behind the door, hiding.

"We're having a girls night out!" Arisa declared grinning. She shot a glance at Kyo to make sure there were no objections.

"Eh?!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "We haven't had a girls night out in forever!" Tohru giggled nearly bouncing on the spot.

"Actually we're having a girls night in." Saki corrected with a her usual soft smile.

"Yes. So lets go!" Arisa said grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her further away from the door. Tohru hesitated slightly and looked back at Kyo.

"It's just a little after lunch. How long are we going to be?" Tohru questioned after looking at her cell phone for the time.

"Well it's a girls night in. Usually we spend the night together when we have a girls night." Arisa explained worrying that Tohru was going to back out.

"Are you guys going to be okay for dinner?" Tohru asked Kyo with concerned eyes. Kyo's expression became surprised then it softened. He smiled. He walked forward and hugged her.

"Go have fun. We'll make sure not to break, burn, or completely destroy the house. Hatori's here. We'll be just fine." Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear. He kissed her forehead and started to back away back into the house. Tohru took a step foreword and tiptoed to kiss him lightly on his lips. He smiled as her lips touched his. They smiled at each other for a millisecond and Tohru waved goodbye.

"We'll have to stop at the store though. Hana ate all the food in her kitchen." Arisa laughed light-hearted. Tohru giggled.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tohru asked as they parked the car in front of the supermarket.

"Tohru-chan you don't have to cook tonight, it's a girls night. We'll just order in." Saki replied. Tohru looked undecided.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked. Saki and Arisa nodded in unison.

"We're just here for our munchies." Saki said determined as she pulled up a cart. Tohru and Arisa laughed.

*****

"I forgot it was a holiday." Shigure muttered as he dialled a different number.

"Maybe our phone is broken." Yuki said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a different number from the ones they already tried.

"I still cannot believe there's no take out places open though." Hatori said from looking in the refrigerator, again.

"Hello? Is this the number for Yoshi's take out?" Yuki asked eagerly into the phone. His face dropped though.

"Oh sorry wrong number." Yuki muttered before hanging up.

"Don't you know how to cook Hatori?" Yuki inquired. Shigure laughed while Hatori shook his head.

"Where's Kyo? He knows how to cook." Hatori murmured. They shrugged.

"Haven't seen him. Maybe he went for a run." Yuki suggested.

"I guess we'll have to wait until he comes back. He can make us food." Shigure said relieved.

"I hope." Yuki breathed in a sigh. Hatori and Shigure sat at the table reading their own books, Yuki went to watch TV. They waited half an hour. Then an hour. An hour and a half.

"Where is that boy?! He's late!" Shigure exclaimed, pouting. His stomach roared.

"Late for what?" Hatori questioned.

"His curfew." Shigure sniffed.

"We don't have a curfew." Yuki grumbled. He sat at the table with them because the commercials on the TV were making him more hungry. Yuki rose fluidly. The two older men looked at him questionably.

"I'm going to cook." Yuki proclaimed. Hatori became shocked but didn't move to stop him. Shigure looked thoughtful.

"Yes I am that hungry. Whip me something up!" Shigure said with a smile. Yuki nodded.

"Me too." Hatori said almost reluctantly.

…

"Uh how do you think Tohru's going to react?" Yuki asked absentminded. Hatori and Shigure stood in shocked silence.

"Well?" Yuki demanded from the silence.

"I think she'd be terrified." Shigure mumbled.

"Terrified, why?" Hatori asked.

"Because Yuki trying to cook is that scary. Can't you tell by my face and clothes?" Shigure exclaimed in a cry.

"She'll never trust us alone again." Yuki groaned in defeat.

"Shigure might never have eyebrows again. And those clothes are definitely toast." Sniggered Kyo from the door. He was wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Where have you been? I almost died!" Shigure yelled throwing himself at Kyo, who dodged the surprise 'attack'.

"Running. I went out to eat before that though." Kyo laughed walking away. "I'm taking a shower." He called over his shoulder.

_**Quick Flashback.**_

"I'll make noodles with scrambled eggs. that sounds easy." Yuki muttered to himself. He started he dried his wet hands and the phone rang. Yuki put the dishcloth down and went to answer it.

"I wonder what he's cooking, it smells kinda funky." Shigure murmured vaguely. Hatori's eyebrows nit. He sniffed the air.

"I'm sure he's not cooking. It smells like he's burning something!" Hatori explained in observation.

"My my he's not even in the kitchen." Shigure tsked as he glanced around the kitchen. He spotted where the burning scent was coming from.

"He's going to burn down my house!" Shigure screeched and ran foreword. "Liquid!" Shigure muttered looking around. He grabbed a canister of some sort of liquid and dumped it over the medium sized fire.

"That was cooking oil." Hatori muttered before the flames ignited even more blowing up in Shigure's face, his eyebrows singeing into nothingness. His robes caught flame and so did the wall and curtains. Shigure stopped dropped and rolled. Hatori walked calmly to get the fire extinguisher and put the fire out before it spread more than it already had. Shigure's clothes were definitely unusable ever again. Yuki chose to stroll into the room at that moment.

"What happened?! When I left there was only water boiling!" Yuki exclaimed looking around in despair. The men stood clueless and silent in front of the stove observing the scene, wondering what happened.

"Where were you?" Hatori asked vaguely.

"On the phone with Machi." Yuki muttered in response, staring at the burnt and ashen scene. Yuki quickened to change the subject.

"Uh how do you think Tohru's going to react?" Yuki asked absentminded. Hatori and Shigure stood in shocked silence_**….**_

_**TBC**_

**(So here's the deal, read and review if you want some more. Feeling very unmotivated..)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Three reviews. Three. That really motivates me oh-so-much. But special thanks to Lightkit, Larsie0316, and, Emi-Chan18 , the only reviewers in chapter fifteen history. Seriously guys I want five reviews for chapter sixteen. I'm thinking about fast forwarding to the wedding, what do you guys think? Review! Ciao!)**

_Standard disclaimer- F&A_

Chapter sixteen~

"Grandpa!" Tohru sat up and screamed in alarm. Her scream awoke Arisa and Saki.

"What about your grandpa?" Arisa groaned from lack of sleep. Tohru had already jumped out of bed and was changing.

"I have to go see my grandpa. I'll call you guys later. I apologise for leaving so suddenly!" Tohru exclaimed grabbing her things and running out the door.

"She's definitely a morning person." Saki mumbled before going back to sleep.

"It's almost twelve though." Arisa mumbled in response.

*****

"Grandpa!" Tohru exclaimed swinging the hospital door open. Her grandpa looked up and smiled, then grimaced.

"I'm so sorry grandpa, I forgot they were doing the surgery this morning! It's just that I was out with friends and we slept in. But that's no excuse! I'll never miss anything again!" Tohru babbled holding her grandpas hand tightly in her grasp.

"Don't worry Kyoko. You have to live your life, for mine is coming to an end." Her grandpa whispered his eyes slowly drifting closed.

"Grandpa?" Tohru whispered in alarm. His heart monitor was beeping steadily. He'd just fallen asleep, Tohru sighed in relief. The nurse walked in to change his intravenous. Tohru hung her head, thinking a silent prayer.

"Nurse-san?" Tohru questioned before the nurse made it out the door. The nurse turned back with a friendly smile.

"Call me Ayaka." The nurse says. Tohru nods.

"Ayaka-san, how long does grandpa really have?" Tohru begged moving to stand in front of the nurse.

"We, I mean the nurses, really don't know. I heard the doctor estimating four to six months. But that's between the doctor and patient, so you didn't hear it from me." The nurse remarks gravely. Tohru's eyes widen.

"No that can't be! Please you have to make it longer! I'm pregnant! I want him to meet his great-grandchild!" Tohru exclaims near tears. The nurse becomes bewildered.

"We'll do our best, it's our job. Now calm down, stress is not healthy for a baby. He'll be asleep for awhile would you like me to escort you out?" The nurse offers. Tohru shakes her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to say goodbye." Tohru mumbles and moves back to her grandpa. She pulls her first ultrasound picture out of her purse and leaves it on his nightstand. She leans to kiss his cheek.

"Wait for baby grandpa. I know you'll love the baby as much as I do." Tohru smiles and leaves.

*****

"Hello?" Saki answers her phone warily.

"Hey it's Kyo. Does Tohru need me to pick her up or something?" Kyo inquires. He'd called Saki's cell because all he got was the answering machine for her apartment number. Saki looks at Arisa with a worried face.

"Is this a joke? Tohru left an hour ago." Arisa calls, since the cell phone was still stuck on speakerphone.

"What?! To go where?" Kyo demands, his undertone is frantic. He's not totally panicking, yet.

"To go home obviously. Now quit messing around." Saki said, not believing Tohru wasn't at home.

"Hana why aren't you believing this? If it was a prank call we'd be able to hear Tohru's giggles!" Arisa exclaimed with obvious panic.

"Yeah listen to the yankee." Kyo puts in. Saki becomes silent at realization.

"Shut it orangey. Call us if she gets home. We'll go out and take a look around town." Arisa says taking the phone from Saki and hanging up.

*****

Tohru walked down the crowded street narrowly avoiding getting knocked down various times. She wanted bubble tea.

"Excuse me do you know the time?" Tohru asks of a business man at a crosswalk.

"It's half past twelve. What else can I do for you sweetheart?" The man says trying out his allure and proceeds to step closer to Tohru. He winks. "Do you need _anything_ else?" He asks, emphasis on the '_anything_'. Tohru gasps when the scent of liquor hits her.

"No!" Tohru exclaims, her voice shaky. She turns and hurries in the direction of her favourite bubble tea café.

"Awh honey, no need to be like that. Loosen up, come have some fun. I have my own condo up on the east side." The man slurs following Tohru. No one notices this, it's lunch break and people are hurrying to get food and then back to work. Tohru was nearly at her destination though.

"I don't want anything. I have to go home and make lunch for my fiancé." Tohru calls behind her.

"I can take you out to eat." The man suggests grinning goofily.

"Hey bozo. Are you talking to _my_ girl like that?" Asks an intimidating voice. Tohru stops to stare relieved. The man stops and sways trying look angrily.

"_Your_ girl?" The man snorts. "Like a_ little kid_ like you can get a woman like her!" The man bubbles with laughter.

"_My girl_." Kyo confirms before knocking the man to the ground. Kyo walks to crouch and look the man in the eyes.

"Are you going to stop harassing young woman and girls or should I just kill you right here?" Kyo asks dead serious whilst looking very dangerous and dark. The pitiful man just nods. Kyo gets up and walks to Tohru grinning.

"Did I impress you?" Kyo asks pulling her into an embrace.

"Kyo your existence has impressed me since the day I met you." Tohru whispered in a thankful hush.

"And its not wearing some yet?" Kyo jokes. Tohru of course takes it seriously.

"No! I'd never be bored with you!" Tohru gasps. Kyo laughs and wraps his arm around her waist as they walk along the busy sidewalk.

"What're doing out this way? You didn't have to go to the hospital did you?" Kyo questions. Tohru pretends to fix her skirt.

"No, no I was just walking around, then I decided to come get some bubble tea. Will you join me?" Tohru inquires with a smile.

"No, but I will _treat_ miss. Honda to some bubble tea." Kyo smiles. Tohru grins.

"Miss. Honda for now." Tohru corrects.

*****

"I'm so full of bubble tea right now!" Tohru moans holding her tummy.

"Do you have a stomach ache?" Kyo questioned worriedly. Tohru nodded as they walked along home.

"Maybe we should stop and get you something for that. I knew you shouldn't have had so much to drink." Kyo mumbles. Tohru looks mortified.

"Do you think it's bad for the baby?! What if having too much bubble tea is like having alcohol!" Tohru panics waving her hand around as she talks.

"Not I don't think it's as bad as having alcohol! Don't worry Tohru." Kyo orders, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Tohru nods and focuses on taking deep breaths.

"What did you do for dinner last night?" Tohru wonders. Kyo clears his throat loudly.

"_I_, ah, well went out to eat then I went for a really long run." Kyo says clearing his throat again and scratching his neck. Tohru nods and ponders his answer.

"What did Yuki, Shigure and Hatori have?" Tohru asks with nonchalance. Kyo just shrugs. He then chuckles.

"Yuki can tell you." Kyo laughs.

"Why can't you tell me?" Tohru asked in a very curious tone.

"We're almost home. I can see it." Kyo says. Kyo walks along holding Tohru's hand. Tohru walks very fast and impatient. Finally they reach home.

"Yuki just try to clean it! Tohru will be home any time now!" Hatori orders banging his hand on the dining room table.

"But I don't know where to start!" Yuki exclaimed, frustrated. Tohru walks to the dining room.

"Clean what up?" Tohru wondered, wandering towards the kitchen. Yuki jumps and blocks it.

"Hi Tohru. How was the night out?" Yuki asks blocking her view from the kitchen.

"It was fun. Thank you for asking." Tohru smiles and continues trying to glimpse the kitchen.

"That's good. I think you should go and call Hana she called earlier for you." Yuki suggested nervously. Shigure had erupted with laughter and the dining room table. Tohru turned to look at what was so funny. Her eyes widened.

"Shigure! What _happened_ to your hair?! _And_ eyebrows!" Tohru yells hurrying towards Shigure, she stops a foot away and covers her mouth with her hands. Yuki and Hatori laugh as Shigure becomes silent.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me! I meant, um, uh, you look great?" Tohru says, but it comes out as a question.

"It's okay Tohru. I know I don't look great." Shigure sniffs. Tohru stifles a giggles. "But you really should see the kitchen. Yuki thinks it looks great." Shigure laughs. Kyo walks in the room with a smile.

"Machi is at the door for you Yuki." Kyo announces, sitting at the table. Yuki becomes sidetracked and immediately lets his guard down walking to get the door. Shigure shoves Tohru towards the kitchen in encouragement.

"The kitchen! What happened!?" Tohru cries looking around at the mess. One half of the room was spick and span, the other a wreck.

"Machi is not at the door." Yuki said, grinding his teeth. "I'm sorry Tohru. I attempted cooking." Yuki apologises with shame.

"You could've burnt down the house!" Tohru exclaims and starts cleaning right away. "I'll just have to stay home more often, and cook. And make something if I plan on going out." Tohru said, talking to herself.

"Tohru let me do that, it's my fault." Yuki offers trying to pull the cloth from her hand.

"No it's okay, I've got it." Tohru says and continues to scrub the ashen floor.

"We haven't had anything to eat yet." Shigure whines. Tohru jumps up and starts preparing something. Shigure happily bounces off to his study, Hatori following.

"Do you need my help Tohru?" Kyo asks. Tohru smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay, I have to run over to Shishou's. I'll be back in time for your delicious lunch. I have my cell if you need anything." Kyo replies and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. When everyone is out of earshot, Yuki begins cleaning last nights mess.

"Oh Yuki you don't have to do that." Tohru says. Yuki shakes his head.

"Helps me think. Besides I've got news for you." Yuki grimaces. Tohru stays quiet and waits for him to talk.

"When I left Machi. She was pregnant." Yuki whispers only loud enough for Tohru to hear. Tohru drops the knife she's using and gasps.

_**TBC**. mabes._


End file.
